Casualidad
by kykio88
Summary: R.A. INUxKIKYO Ella vivía en soledad esperando simplemente que todo terminara. Y él, sin saberlo, necesitaba alguien a quien salvar. Tmb SSESSxLIN CAP 4 Destino Fin. Corto 4 caps
1. La historia de una flor

**°°Ćāşũąłìďāđ°° **

**Acotaciones:**

&&&&& Cambio de escena - Diálogos " " Pensamientos

**Una pequeña nota.**

Hello¿cómo están? Pues heme aquí con esta histora que resulta muy **diferente **de lo que suelo hacer. Para empezar es mi primera de** Kikyo **como protagonista, a pesar de mi nick generalmente acaba siendo la mala. Así que decidí que era hora de hacerle justicia. eso sí,** Kagome no sale** para nada, no se trata de hacerla sufrir. El estilo en sí es entre **angst-romance-comedia.** Me parece que está resultando muy bien. Es un fanfic **corto** de cuatro capítulos nada más. Tam bién** Sesshoumaru y Lin **en una fasceta muy diferente.Y lo más importante de todo es que no es mi historia completamente, ha sido elaborada por **mi novio y por mi,** cada capítulo entre los dos. bueno ya me voy, y las dejo, ojalá tengan oportunidad de leer y así nos la den a nosotros de hacerles pasar un buen rato. **Mil gracias**. Byes.

* * *

Ese día al amanecer el reloj despertador sonó como siempre anunciando que todo comenzaba de nuevo, estiró una mano hasta un lado de su almohada para tomar el pequeño aparato y silenciar el molesto sonido intermitente. Se sentó todavía somnolienta y miró hacia fuera con los ojos entrecerrados para toparse con una estructura de cristales opacos por el polvo que dentro de sí dejaban ver lo que ella sabía era su tesoro, sonrió. Un poco más espabilada bajó por la pequeña escalera al pie de su litera y se acercó a la joven unos años menor que dormía debajo. La llamó por su nombre un par de veces sabiendo que no obtendría mucho más resultado que un "Diez minutos más" y salió de la habitación para ir a preparar el desayuno, seguramente algo de pan tostado, un vaso con jugo y cereal con fresas como le gustaba a su hermana. 

Pasados los diez minutos regresó y despertó a la joven esta vez definitivamente para empezar a escuchar cómo se quejaba igual que todos los días de que era temprano y el agua para bañarse estaba apenas tibia, mientras, ella continuó con el ritual diario de poner los platos en la mesa con únicamente dos sillas.

Desayunaron juntas como a diario entre conversaciones casuales, Kikyo preguntaba a su hermana de la escuela y Kaede a ella sobre sus amigas cada vez más escasas desde que ellas dos quedaron solas. Veinte minutos más tarde terminaron con el alimento y la hermana menor se dirigió a la mesita del fondo para despedirse de las fotografías de sus padres antes de salir para la escuela.

Así faltando más de quince minutos para las siete se quedó sola como todas las mañanas, recogió la mesa, lavó los trastes, arregló la recámara y bajó por la pequeña y algo destartalada escalera en forma de caracol que conducía a la parte de atrás del mostrador de su pequeña florería. Respiró profundo y miró a su alrededor, los estantes tenían macetas con plantas verdes o más coloridas y otros mostraban ramos y arreglos de flores. Caminó hasta la entrada y miró por la ventana cómo las personas comenzaban sus días y alguno que otro negocio cercano ya abría sus puertas, a diferencia de ella.

Caminó por el muy pequeño sitio examinando todas las plantas y flores, tomando las que ya estaban maltratadas para desecharlas o llevarlas a la parte trasera y rehabilitarlas. No le tomó mucho tiempo verlo todo, aunque ese día en particular muchas de sus pequeñas compañeras lucían tristes… quizás sólo eran solidarias. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había sentido así? Eso se lo preguntó muchas veces antes y siempre encontró la misma respuesta, desde que una noche la lluvia, el pavimento y un conductor ebrio le arrebataron casi todo.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Entonces a qué horas nos vemos mañana? –preguntó Kikyo a otra chica animada del otro lado de la línea.

- Ven a mi casa después de la comida y aquí nos arreglamos para la noche.

- Está bien ¿Qué te vas a poner?

- Hermana tengo hambre. –la interrumpió su hermanita de poco menos de catorce años

- Espera… -le dijo a su amiga- Kaede ahí está la pizza de la comida.

- Pero ya no quiero pizza.

- Entonces prepárate algo y deja de molestarme porque ya van a llegar mis papás y van a hacer que cuelgue.

- Les voy a decir que no me diste de cenar. –la respuesta de Kikyo fue una mirada muy poco amistosa y la vuelta a la conversación telefónica- Amiga tengo que rime, mi hermanita no deja de molestarme, mañana te veo. –colgó y dio dos pasos hacia Kaede preparando mentalmente el regaño que le iba a dar por molestarla así y cómo convencerla de que no le dijera nada de ello a sus padres, cuando el teléfono repicó de nuevo. - ¿Si? –contestó esperando que fuese alguna de sus amigas o sus padres para decirle que su regreso demoraría un poco más por la lluvia, pero jamás esperó escuchar una voz desconocida y seria del otro lado diciendo palabras que a duras penas pudo comprender.

- ¿Quién habla? –dijo el hombre.

- ¿Con quién desea hablar? –la voz respondió tan fúnebre como al principio diciendo primero el nombre de sus padres y luego solicitando algún familiar de ellos. – Soy su hija mayor ¿qué pasa?

- Le estoy llamando del Hospital General señorita…

- Kikyo… -respondió muy apenas con la voz cortada mientras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas veía a Kaede.

- Señorita Kikyo ¿puede usted venir? Sería bueno que llegara pronto, sus padres tuvieron un accidente en la carretera y pues… su condición la discutiremos en cuanto usted llegue. Tome un taxi, el seguro cubre el gasto.

- Pero cómo están… dígame por favor.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Por favor llegue pronto. –con esas palabras Kikyo supo que si no se apresuraba jamás volvería a ver a sus padres con vida.

Dejó el teléfono y tomó a Kaede de la mano jalándola hacia la calle ignorando las explicaciones que pedía, sólo le dijo que se callara y buscara un taxi. Por fortuna era buena hora todavía para encontrar alguien que las llevara. El hombre de aspecto amable se detuvo casi de inmediato y las dejó subir, fue hasta camino al hospital que Kikyo habló sobre la llamada, aunque ella misma no sabía mucho.

Llegaron a urgencias y el taxista se negó a cobrarles, entraron y fue como si un hombre de bata blanca de inmediato las reconociera, llegó hasta ellas y confirmó su identidad para luego preguntar su edad y llevar aparte a Kikyo, aunque también era menor de edad, diecisiete eran mejores que trece.

- ¿No tienes más familiares que puedan venir ahora?

- No, no tengo, no pueden venir ni ahora ni nunca, sólo somos nosotros cuatro…

- Está bien –suspiró resignado como sintiendo una pesada carga por las dos niñas.- Otro auto embistió a tus padres de frente en la carretera, el conductor iba ebrio y no sobrevivió, pero el golpe fue muy fuerte. –suspiró- Tu padre falleció en el lugar y estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a tu madre pero ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene muchos golpes internos…

- ¿También va a morir? –preguntó con las mismas lágrimas necias en los ojos y con la voz a duras penas saliendo mientras a lo lejos notaba a su hermana expectante.

- No lo sé… pero hay muchas posibilidades. –con esas palabras ella no pudo más, las piernas se negaron a sostenerla un segundo más y se dejó caer en una silla que por fortuna tenía cerca, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y escuchó las últimas palabras del doctor antes de que se alejara. – Lo lamento.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que los cálidos brazos de su hermana estaban alrededor suyo ¿necesitaba decirle algo? Claro que no, ella ya lo había entendido todo, no les quedaba más que tener esperanza en que no se quedarían solas esa noche. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que las hicieran subir al piso de cirugía, donde en la sala de espera se quedarían varias horas sentadas, caminando, viendo personas pasar, llorar, llegar e irse, tantas cosas en una noche corta y eterna que en realidad ninguna podría recordar muy bien jamás.

No fue hasta cerca del amanecer que alguien dijo su apellido y ambas fueron, Kikyo intentó dejar a Kaede esperando pero ella se negó, ambas tendrían que escuchar. El médico las vio y preguntó si no había nadie más, a estas alturas ya había olvidado todas las explicaciones que le dieron al transferir a la paciente. Se mostró sorprendido cuando tuvo que decirles a dos niñas solas y no a un adulto que su paciente había muerto sobre la mesa, que por más que lo intentó las heridas fueron demasiadas y ni toda la sangre que tuvo a la mano le alcanzó para suplir la que perdía.

Ambas pidieron ver el cuerpo, pero se los negaron, lo único que hizo el cirujano fue llamar a servicios sociales y dejarles además de la tristeza una batalla para quedarse juntas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cuando volvió a la realidad tenía los guantes puestos y cortaba las hojas secas de unas rosas, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato. Suspiró cansada y terminó con su pequeña amiga lo más aprisa que pudo. Se quitó los guantes y se sacudió un poco la tierra y las hojas secas para subir a darse un baño y preparar la comida, sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido por el timbre exterior, pensó sería algún vendedor o un muchacho extraño que iba con frecuencia por semillas, de cualquier forma se lamentó de tener que abrir. Llegó a la puerta y para su sorpresa era la persona que menos esperaba ver, la trabajadora social que había llevado su caso por dos años, de inmediato le abrió y la recibió con una cálida sonrisa fingida pero muy convincente.

- Kikyo ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien gracias señorita ¿y usted?

- Muy bien también, nunca se te va a quitar esa costumbre de tratarme de "usted". –se sonrieron mutuamente mientras iban hacia las escaleras, Kikyo conocía la rutina. - ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- De maravilla –mintió de nuevo con la misma sonrisa que solía quedarse de forma permanente en esas visitas- Kaede está muy contenta en la escuela, el vivero sigue manteniéndose y cada vez da mejores ganancias, todavía no es mucho pero va bien, además aún nos queda dinero de la casa de nuestros padres y del seguro.

- ¿Y Kaede sale mucho con sus amigas? –preguntó al subir las escaleras.

- Algunas veces, ella estudia mucho para entrar bien a la universidad.

- ¿Está pensando en la universidad?

- Sí, quiere estudiar gastronomía. –abrió la puerta del refrigerador para sacar un platón con fresas al tiempo en que se calentaba el café.

- Entonces a la pequeña no le gustan las flores. –Kikyo cerró los ojos cansada por un segundo y luego volvió a su expresión de falsa alegría.

- Prefiere las fresas –se acercó a la trabajadora social con las frutas y las puso entre ambas para luego ir a servir el café.

- Por eso me gusta venir a visitarte, por tus fresas –le dijo la mujer mirando con ansiedad el alimento – Deberías venderlas. –la joven rió y suspiró en silencio resignada a perder la mañana pretendiendo que todo estaba bien.

Un buen rato después las dos caminaban por el vivero, todas las flores se veían especialmente hermosas ahí, sin embargo el contraste con la desgastada infraestructura era muy notorio, tanto que la trabajadora preguntó la razón de los vidrios opacos por el polvo, las manchas de tierra y agua, los charcos en el suelo que delataban el rudimentario sistema de riego y los costales de abono vacíos en el fondo, entre otras cosas.

- Sí es cierto, hace falta mantenimiento pero no me gusta traer a nadie extraño estando sola o con Kaede, en un par de semanas mis amigos vendrán para ayudarme a hacerlo…

- Qué hábil eres resolviendo tus problemas –la alabó su interlocutora mientras continuaban hasta una esquina del lugar, donde no habían flores, sino una pequeña hortaliza con fresas. - ¿Cuál el es secreto de tus fresas?

- Platicar con ellas todos los días, son para Kaede… además el que no sean flores no quiere decir que no merezcan la misma atención que ellas. Qué clase de persona sería si las discriminara y me vieran hablarle a las flores todo el tiempo y a ellas no. – la mujer la miró extrañada pero no dijo nada más, si bien no creía en toda la explicación debía de reconocer que esa jovencita tenía las flores más hermosas y las fresas más deliciosas que jamás hubiera visto o probado.

- En fin… al parecer todo está bien como siempre, regresaré en unas semanas para ver a Kaede directamente. Ha sido un gusto hablar contigo y espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo.

- Claro que no –respondió mintiendo mientras por dentro se lamentaba de todas las cosas que no pudo hacer esa mañana.

La mujer salió del lugar dejándola sola con un montón de deberes. Muy aprisa subió a bañarse esperando que el agua estuviera tibia. Luego de media hora estaba vestida con el cabello apenas cepillado destilando todavía mojando su espalda. Miró el reloj una vez más, faltaban 30 minutos para que regresara Kaede y ella aún no tenía nada para comer. Fue entonces que mirándose al espejo se preguntó si era posible que alguien más tuviese un día peor que el suyo.

&&&&&

Inuyasha miró su reloj mientras tomaba el pulso del paciente, se trataba de un hombre de edad madura que sólo iba a revisión, nada emocionante, entonces se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de la comida y él estaría atrapado ahí un largo rato más. Se lamentó en silencio justo antes de que el sonido de su celular interrumpiera, dejó de inmediato a su paciente y se disculpó para salir y tomar la llamada "urgente" , como dijo él aunque en realidad reconoció el número de su padre que seguramente quería una "tontería" como siempre.

- ¿Qué sucede padre? Si es otra vez esa estupidez de ir a pesar…

- Hijo –lo interrumpió la voz derrumbada de su madre.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú papá… estábamos caminando en el parque y… y… -se le cortó la voz de repente.

- ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá?

- Tuvo un infarto… -en ese instante Inuyasha sintió todo el peso del mundo sobre su espalda ¿cómo era posible? Él lo vio esa mañana, conversaron, hasta pelearon…

**FLASH BACK**

- Hijo, buenos días ¿cómo dormiste?

- Bien –apenas habló entre tragos de café apresurados y el nudo de la corbata a medio hacer.

- Ya sé que lo hablamos antes y que no estás muy entusiasmado pero será divertido lo de ir pescar.

- Papá –lo interrumpió cortante- llevas una semana diciéndome y llevo una semana negándome¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

- Sesshoumaru me dijo que va a llevar a sus hijos… ese niño y las gemelas son peores que ustedes a su edad. –el joven sintió su piel erizarse y en la presencia de los tres pequeños encontró otra buena razón, además del trabajo para no ir.

- No sé cómo Lin se las arregla para darse abasto con esos tres demonios y el carácter de mi hermano.

- Sí, creo que necesita un fin de semana libre y por eso vienen los niños… aunque te diré si de mal carácter hablamos… los dos sacaron lo peor de mí. –hizo la broma el hombre mayor con su afable carácter habitual.

- Viejo ya déjate de cosas. –se levantó y tomó su bata para salir de ahí.

- Hijo, es sólo un día, puedes tomarte ese descanso.

- No voy a faltar por esa estupidez. –le dijo por último justo antes de azotar la puerta.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¡¿Mamá cómo está!? –preguntó a la mujer del otro lado de la línea una vez que regresó a la realidad, sin embargo no obtuvo más respuesta que el llanto silencioso e incontrolable de Izayoi. - ¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá.

Varias interminables horas más tarde Inuyasha no supo cómo pero iba manejando vestido de negro hacia un funeral, repasó los hechos mil veces y se preguntó si acaso él sería el culpable, tantos estudios, tantos pacientes, y siendo cardiólogo no pudo evitar que su padre muriera de un infarto. Pensó en su madre de nuevo y le dolió recordarla desecha como estaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y varios años más encima de los que tenía esa mañana. Imaginó la capilla llena de flores, seguramente su hermano ya se habría ocupado de ese detalle, era extraño pero a pesar de vivir a varias horas de distancia Sesshoumaru siempre pareció estar más cerca de su padre de lo que él jamás estuvo viviendo con él. "El gran Sesshoumaru, siempre al pendiente de todo…" –pensó con amargura para sí mismo sin poder evitar sentir algo de envidia y mucha culpabilidad. Entonces su mente regresó a las flores, ni siquiera una rosa, nada, él iba con las manos vacías, y como hecho por el destino se topó en la luz roja con una florería que exhibía en un letrero desgastado y algo carcomido por él óxido las letras "Shikon no Tamma". No le pareció el mejor lugar pero sí el más cercano, puso la reversa y se estacionó justo en la entrada sin darse cuenta de que en el interior una joven de piel pálida y ojos distantes daba media vuelta luego de un intento fallido de cerrar.

&&&&&

Kikyo agradeció que fuera por fin hora de cerrar, se acercó a la puerta y para su desdicha notó cómo un auto se estacionaba justo afuera y un hombre vestido de traje caminaba hacia ella "Uno más…" –pensó con pesadez.

- Kaede, alguien viene. –gritó a su hermana, quien estaba arriba preparando la cena, luego buscaó refugio entre sus plantas en el invernadero, el contacto humano era lo que menos deseaba.

Lo vio entrar y dar una vuelta rápida antes de tomar un arreglo grande, el más bonito del lugar sin dudas, después el sujeto mal encarado lo dejó en el mostrador esperando la atención de alguien. Así se quedó muchos segundos, quizás más de un minuto sin que su hermana diera señales de vida, el tipo parecía cada vez más irritado. De repente tomó de nuevo el arreglo y fue al fondo, abrió la puerta sin tocar y sin importarle perturbar a alguien, ya dentro fue directo con ella, como si todo el tiempo hubiese sabido que estaba ahí.

- ¿Las flores son gratis o qué? No tengo tu tiempo. – Kikyo lo vio como queriendo asesinarlo y sin hablarle para nada fue hasta el mostrador y le dijo cuánto era, Inuyasha sacó el dinero y lo dejó ahí casi grosero. – Eres una chica desagradable para ser tan bonita. –luego salió de inmediato dejándola con su enojo, apretando los billetes entre los dedos.

- Perdón, no podía dejar todo en la estufa –se disculpó su hermana acabando de bajar los escalones.

-Cierra –fue toda la respuesta fría que Kikyo dio mientras iba de nuevo a ocultar sus lágrimas entre las flores. –Lo último que me faltaba, un idiota prepotente que me cree desagradable… -cerró los ojos dejando escapar dos lágrimas pesadas e hirientes- Tal vez tenga razón…

&&&&&

Era media mañana cuando el religioso repetía palabras sin sentido para Inuyasha acerca de una vida eterna y la importancia de hacer felices a los que amamos en el largo viaje que es esta vida, Inu Tashou lo había logrado…

De repente Inuyasha dejó de escuchar y se vio rodeado de amigos y familia, frente a él su hermano quien había dejado a un lado su habitual máscara de frialdad para derramar un par de lágrimas por su padre era consolado por Lin y delante a ellos una gemelas y un niño más pequeño idéntico a su padre, que no paraban de llorar por su abuelo.

Buscó a su madre con la mirada y la encontró abrazada a una vieja amiga suya, apenas y había hablado con él desde la llamada, era como si no pensase que estuviera ahí.

En otras ocasiones él fue quien participó a familias enteras ese tipo de malas noticias, las personas siempre se abrazaban y lloraban juntas mientras él se sentía un extraño, siempre pensó que era por su ética profesional que nunca se dejó llevar por el dolor ajeno. Sin embargo esta vez cuando él estaba en medio de todo, cuando era su familia la que se abrazaba y lloraba, él de todas formas se sentía ajeno… así se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Por un instante Sesshoumaru lo miró y casi pudo sentir una bofetada de reproche, era como si lo escuchara "Él sólo quería ir a pescar, sacarte un rato de tu miserable vida y tú ni siquiera pudiste darle ese gusto". Inuyasha creyó que su hermano sabía sobre su respuesta para lo de la pesca y se sintió aún más miserable. Tratando de escapar de la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru buscó el arreglo de flores que él había comprado, que fue cuidadosamente colocado sobre el féretro, recapacitó sin darse cuenta y notó que era el más hermoso de todos, como hecho especialmente para ese día, para ese momento en que él no pudo derramar ni una sola lágrima por más que rebuscó en sus recuerdos y se vio invadido de escenas felices con su padre cuando era niño… viajes de pesca, paseos en bicicleta… y tantas otras cosas, la mirada de orgullo de su padre cuando él se recibió de la escuela de medicina y cuando terminó la especialidad en cardiología.

- Inuyasha –lo sacó de su ensimismamiento la voz indiferente de su hermano- los niños tienen hambre, vamos a ir a desayunar, Isayoi también viene ¿nos acompañas?

- Sí… -respondió apenas con la vista fija todavía sobre el ataúd que descendía lentamente para perderse debajo de la tierra que unos cuantos hombres arrojaban.

Un buen rato después, más cerca de la comida que del desayuno, el pequeño grupo se encontraba alrededor de una mesa cada quien con un platillo distinto, excepto las gemelas, quienes acostumbraban pedir lo mismo, e Inuyasha, que sólo tenía una taza de café frío delante suyo.

- Hijo, come algo por favor… -dijo su madre con voz triste, él pensó en responder igual que siempre con un cortante "No tengo hambre", pero no pudo.

- Comeré más tarde en el hospital…

- ¿No pediste el día? –preguntó calmado su hermano conteniendo el impulso de gritarle muchas cosas.

- Hoy y mañana me programaron para urgencias, si no voy todo va a ser un caos y los pacientes son los que pagan... –Sesshoumaru miró fijamente a Izayoi y notó de inmediato como sus ojos se entristecían más.

- Sí tienes razón… -habló tranquila intentando evitar que el mayor de los hermanos dijera otra cosa, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que Inuyasha estaba actuando mal.

- Pedí unos días en el trabajo y avisamos que los niños van a altar a la escuela. Nos quedaremos contigo una semana… madre. – ella miró a Sesshoumaru con sorpresa recordando como sólo una vez antes la llamó así, el día de su boda cuando lo hizo para agradecerle todo lo que ella lo ayudó con Lin. De inmediato las lágrimas se juntaron de nuevo en sus ojos y sonrió feliz.

Inuyasha al instante comprendió que hasta su medio hermano Sesshoumaru era más hijo de su mamá que él en esos momentos, cuando más lo necesitaba. La furia contra sí mismo lo corrompió como veneno y lo obligó a levantarse e irse sin dar una sola explicación. El hombre del otro lado de la mesa dejó el vaso del que bebía fuertemente y recorrió su silla hacia atrás para ir por él y regresarlo por la fuerza si era necesario, pero fue detenido con la suave mano de la mujer a su lado.

- Hijo no es necesario. –habló Izayoi todavía con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, él lo comprendió.

&&&&&

Todo ese día dos palabras corrieron sin cesar por la mente de Kikyo "chica desagradable", se enojó y entristeció mil veces con él y con ella misma mientras hacía en silencio diversos preparativos. Ya algo tarde Kaede fue a dormir cansada y preocupada por la actitud más calla que de costumbre que notó en su hermana, Kikyo se quedó en la mesa de la cocina haciendo una lista de pendientes, cuentas bancarias y escrituras de propiedad, ella sabía todo eso de memoria y sin embargo lo plasmó en papel como hecho para que alguien más lo entendiera, como si fueran las instrucciones de su vida diaria. Miró la alacena y pensó que para los días siguientes ya había comida hecha y todas las fresas maduras estaban limpias en el refrigerador. Al amanecer ya no le quedaba más que desayunar junto con su hermana y limpiar lo que se ensuciara, luego, todo estaría listo y tendría tiempo para descansar. Esa noche no durmió hasta que ya cerca de salir el sol, el sueño logró vencerla.

Kaede dormía plácidamente como todas las mañanas, sin embargo ya era hora de levantarse, Kikyo se acercó y se sentó a su lado para despertarla, al obtener el cotidiano "10 minutos más" se levantó y fue por un poco de agua fría para rociarle a gotas.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó la menor desconcertada y muy adormilada.

- Te despierto.

- Te dije 10 minutos.

- ¿Y? Yo quiero despertarte ahora, tienes dos opciones, te levantas o puedes tomar un baño de agua fría aquí a domicilio los próximos 10 minutos. –Kaede alzó el rostro y lanzó la mejor mirada de furia que las condiciones de sueño le permitieron.

- ¿Qué soñaste para levantarte tan de buen humor? –preguntó al incorporarse.

- Nada en especial. El desayuno está listo. –fue entonces cuando la otra notó el aroma a hot cakes.

- ¿Hiciste hot cakes?

- Sí, hace mucho que no hacía y ahora deben estar enfriándose porque alguien no acaba de levantarse y va a comérselos. –la joven de 15 años saltó de la cama ya bastante despierta y fue a la mesa seguida por su hermana. - ¿Hoy vas a llegar tarde verdad? –preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella para desayunar también.

- Sí, voy a hacer un trabajo a casa de una amiga y vamos a comer allá. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada en especial…. ¿y cómo vas en matemáticas? –preguntó como cualquier otro día Kikyo, tranquila y extrañamente mucho más feliz que el día anterior.

Rato después las hermanas se despidieron en la puerta con un fuerte abrazo poco común pero muy cálido, seguido de un más extraño "Te quiero hermanita" y un "Se te hace tarde, ya vete" ante la mirada de extrañeza de la quinceañera.

- Ya solo me faltan los últimos detalles…

Ya muy cercana la hora de salir de la escuela la amiga de Kaede fue a buscarla para irse juntas, sin embargo de último momento y sólo guiada por el extraño comportamiento de su hermana esa mañana, decidió que era más importante ir a verla que hacer el trabajo, inventó un pretexto poco creíble y fue casi corriendo a su casa. Todo el camino fue nerviosa y llena de ansiedad, con el extraño presentimiento de que desde ese día sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente, aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal. Al llegar vio desde lejos a un raro pero habitual cliente que parecía tocar de forma frenética el timbre sin obtener mucha respuesta.

- Joven Onigumo… -lo llamó dudosa al estar a muy poca distancia. -¿Sucede algo?

- Está cerrado y necesito mis semillas –le respondió casi neurótico como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte, Kaede se sintió asustada por el comportamiento del otro y enojada con su hermana por no abrir a tiempo si ella no estaba. Sacó sus llaves y quitó los cerrojos dejando pasar al hombre detrás de ella.

Miró a todos lados y no pudo encontrar a su hermana, la llamó en voz alta un par de veces pero todo fue en vano, miró hacia atrás y la puerta del vivero estaba cerrada, como si ella no estuviese ahí.

Ignorando la presencia del extraño subió corriendo hasta el pequeño departamento, lo que encontró fue poco más que desesperanzador, la mesa estaba puesta para una persona, todo estaba limpio y solo, fue a la recámara y encontró un montón de listas y papeles como instrucciones a seguir, sin fijarse bien regresó a la mesa y fue entonces que notó una tarjeta escrita a mano con la letra de su hermana.

"Perdóname, pero es lo mejor para las dos… siempre te voy a querer"

- No pudiste haberte ido… -murmuró para sí misma mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta ante la obvia partida de su hermana.

Sin saber qué hacer bajó de nuevo las escaleras y se sintió extrañada cuando vio al cliente raro hablando por teléfono con las manos y la ropa ensangrentadas, no pudo distinguir bien las palabras, sólo entendió algo de ambulancia, rápido y sangre. La joven volteó hacia la puerta del invernadero y vio que de ahí provenía el rastro.

&&&&&

Si había algo que Inuyasha odiaba era estar en urgencias, nunca entendió cómo siendo cardiólogo podían con tal facilidad mandarlo a revisar niños con resfriado y ladrones heridos por sus víctimas, eso no era lo suyo. Sin embargo no tenía más opción, debía cumplir con ese requisito burocrático de "apoyo interdepartamental", como lo llamaban, si quería tener un mejor puesto algún día.

En eso estaba pensando cuando alguien le ordenó salir a la ambulancia para recibir a la suicida, bastante hastiado de todo en general salió con una idea en la mente "Si quería morir la hubieran dejado". Los paramédicos bajaron una camilla con el cuerpo de una mujer lleno de sangre, sus muñecas ostentaban severos vendajes rojos y su rostro se veía sin vida, tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Detrás de ella bajó una chica más joven, casi una niña, que lloraba y veía fijamente a la otra como si no pudiera creerlo. "Yo la conozco" –pensó de repente mientras le daban informe del estado de la paciente.

- … estaba en su vivero, al parecer lo hizo con una navaja para cortar tallos…

- La chica desagradable… –interrumpió al paramédico sin darse cuenta de que por primera vez sentía familiaridad con un paciente y desde ese momento prestó toda su atención para poder salvarla. Estaba decidido a que la muerte no le arrebataría a esa paciente, no a ella.

- ¿Quiere que pida un quirófano? –preguntó una de las enfermeras mientras conectaban a Kikyo a todos los aparatos que eran necesarios.

- Pídelo de urgencia ¿dónde está la sangre? –reclamó al ver que no la tenía a la mano.

- El banco dijo que la mandaría.

- Eso no me sirve esta chica está casi muerta. –dijo juzgando su aspecto pálido y la sangre en los vendajes, en su ropa y en la camilla- ¡Y llévense a la niña! –les gritó a las enfermeras y los internos que estaban ahí sin darse cuenta de que Kaede observaba todo de cerca con la misma apariencia casi ausente. Lo siguiente que hizo Inuyasha fue quitarse la bata y arremangarse la camisa mientras todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco, estiró un brazo hacia una de las enfermeras y se quedó esperando como si su idea fuera obvia para los otros, nada más lejos de la realidad.- ¡Maldita sea soy donador universal!

- ¿Y? –preguntó la enfermera sin hacerle mucho caso mientras todos los sensores conectados a Kikyo indicaban que lo peor se aproximaba.

- ¡No la voy a dejar morir porque el banco no manda sangre! –fue un grito que hasta Kaede escuchó estando afuera de la sala de trauma. La enfermera lo miró un segundo más como reprobando su iniciativa y de prisa tomó todo lo necesario para hacer la improvisada transfusión. Pasaron varios instantes mientras los internos se apresuraban a hacer todo lo necesario, o más bien todo lo que podían hacer en esas circunstancias, la sangre llegó y la enfermera se dispuso a dejar a de sacarle a Inuyasha, sin embargo él la detuvo. –Nos mandaron dos unidades, eso no es suficiente.

- Pero en cirugía le van a poner más. –reclamó la enfermera sintiendo que ya se veía pálido.

- Cuando me maree me quitas. –respondió nada más para seguir concentrado en ella.

La vio recuperar una milésima parte de su poco color y semi-estabilizarse, le avisaron de arriba que tenían todo listo para subirla, incluidas muchas unidades de sangre de tipo universal y el estudio para determinar el suyo en camino. Podían haberla subido en ese instante, sin embargo faltaban todavía algunos mililitros de la primera unidad y quería tener más seguridad antes de subirla. Entonces sin que pudiera fingir más los ojos se le nublaron y tuvo que detenerse de algo para no caer.

- Suficiente. –le dijo la enfermera mientras dejaba de hacer esa transfusión y la primera unidad se terminaba por completo.

- Pónganle la segunda y vamos para arriba. –dijo Inuyasha sin muchas fuerzas.

- Usted no va a ningún lado –la misma enfermera lo regañó mientras entre los dos internos la sacaban de ahí camino a cirugía y le ponían la otra unidad de sangre.

Inuyasha salió ya con pasos cuidadosos de la sala y desde la puerta vio a la niña delante del elevador como esperando en su mismo estado ausente, pensó en su nombre pero en realidad no lo sabía, todavía muy mareado se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana e hizo un esfuerzo por gritar.

- ¡Tú niña! –pero Kaede a sus 15 años no reaccionó al llamado- La niña de Shikon no tamma –entonces de inmediato volteó y él le hizo una seña para que se aproximara, ella dudó por un segundo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pero recordar todo lo que escuchó de él, la hizo acercarse.

- ¿Si¿Cómo sabe que… el nombre de la florería?

- Larga historia. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

- Ya murieron.

- ¿Algún familiar?

- Mi hermana…

- ¿Quién se hace responsable de ustedes? –preguntó empezando a exasperarse por la situación.

- Nosotras… -respondió Kaede dudosa ya sabiendo hacia donde iba la conversación.

- ¿Ella es tu tutora legal?

- Sí… pero ella va a estar bien, es muy responsable, siempre me cuida, esto fue un accidente…

- Sígueme –respondió él con una sonrisa entre sarcástica e irónica mientras se levantaba tambaleante y debía recorrer el camino hasta el elevador tomado de la pared y con el brazo de la transfusión flexionado contra sí mismo.

- Tú le diste sangre… -dijo mirando incrédula al hombre de ojos dorados que sin duda se veía más que pálido. Antes de que respondiera llegó el elevador y para ayudarlo a entrar Kaede se puso del lado de su brazo útil para servir como muleta. Él sonrió y se dejó ayudar.

Al salir se encaminaron hacia lo que ella pensó sería la sala de espera de cirugía, y antes de descubrir que no era así Inuyasha se detuvo en una máquina expendedora.

- ¿Qué se te antoja? –Kaede se le quedó mirando todavía en la misma posición pero sin entender la pregunta. – A juzgar por la hora, no comiste hoy, sé que no es lo más sano pero es mejor que la comida de la cafetería. Los dos necesitamos comer algo.

- Gracias pero…

- No me hagas decidir por ti –le dijo sacando ya su cartera y pulsando algunos números para hacer su pedido, ella se sonrojó y señaló algo a través del vidrio.

Unos segundos después Inuyasha le entregó lo que pidió y una lata con jugo de naranja, lo único disponible ahí para beber, luego la miró y se quedó esperando a que tomara su posición de muleta otra vez. Un par de pasillos más tarde cruzaron una puerta que escondía del otro lado un pequeño cuarto con dos literas y nada más, Kaede aún no lograba entender qué pasaba por la mente del doctor.

- Mira, tengo que volver abajo. Tu hermana no está muy lejos de aquí pero no puedes andar por ahí sin arriesgarte a que te vea una trabajadora social y sabes lo que eso significaría. Yo voy a hacer lo posible por cubrir lo que acaba de hacer tu hermana pero necesito que te escondas aquí. Come y luego acuéstate y tápate, esta área es sólo para médicos. –acto seguido se quitó la bata marcada con manchas de sangre y se la entregó antes de dar media vuelta y abrir la puerta.

- Gracias… -le dijo Kaede todavía sorprendida antes de que el hombre desapareciera del otro lado.

&&&&&

Muchas horas después ya bastante entrada la noche ella abrió los ojos, esperaba ver a sus padres cuando despertara, esperándola para llevarla a un lugar desconocido, donde todo estuviera bien, pero las cosas no fueron así. Miró al techo y se sintió asustada, una mascarilla cubría su rostro y un intenso dolor en ambos antebrazos y manos la invadió de inmediato, sintió la aguja clavada en el dorso de su mano derecha y vio una bolsa con suero. De repente una luz cegadora estaba sobre sus pupilas, alguien se había acercado de la nada y la revisaba sin su consentimiento… algo había salido mal.

- Por fin despiertas chica desagradable. –la voz cercana a ella la exaltó¿cómo era posible? Ella lo reconoció, ese tono, esas palabras exactas que sólo una persona le dijo antes. Como reflejo intentó sentarse- No hagas eso, aún estás débil y podrías lastimarte… más. Tuviste suerte, vas a poder usar las manos, te va doler durante meses y vas a pasar por una larga recuperación, pero vas a estar bien.

La única reacción que tuvo Kikyo fueron muchas lágrimas tibias que comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. Inuyasha la miró y por alguna extraña razón se sintió culpable, se acercó y le quitó la mascarilla del rostro, era protocolo pero él sabía que no la necesitaba.

- Te voy a dar más calmantes para el dolor.

- Quiero ver a Kaede…

- No creo que sea mutuo.

- ¿Dónde está? Los de trabajo social… ¿alguien se la llevó¿Está bien? –empezó a hablar desesperada.

- Cálmate, no es para tanto, está dormida, pero la venció el sueño llorando después de varias horas de shock previo en el que casi ni siquiera hablaba. No voy a despertarla porque tú quieres hablar con ella. No te lo mereces… pero no te preocupes, los de trabajo social no fueron informados de tu intento por descubrir qué hay del toro lado de la luz –habló serio para luego mirarla directo a los ojos y hacer una sonrisa medio burlona- Pero… me estoy jugando mi puesto al confiar en ti, entonces me vas a jurar que nunca más vas a hacer esto y te voy a dar seguimiento hasta que me canse o me aburra de ti, cosa lo cual creo será lo primero en pasar… chica desagradable.

Kikyo lo miró sin entender ¿quién era él¿Por qué hacía todo eso? No tenía respuestas para todas sus preguntas pero dadas las circunstancias no le quedaba más que confiar. Así asintió mientas las lágrimas no la dejaban y sentía los calmantes hacer el efecto en sus brazos.

- Por cierto chica desagradable ¿tienes un nombre? O puedo seguir diciéndote así, a mi no me molesta.

- ¿No está en el expediente? –respondió ella desconfiada.

- Sí, pero no hay buena luz para leer y no pienso ir hasta el apagador, chica desagradable.

- Kikyo.

- Es una lástima que una flor tan bonita se marchite tan pronto. –ella sólo desvió la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de un todavía pálido rojo. – Ya me voy –anunció él encaminándose a la puerta- Y me voy a llevar a tu hermana, tiene que ir mañana a la escuela para que nadie sospeche nada de tu feo accidente, además no es conveniente que la vean aquí sola. –le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Y tú¿Cómo te llamas?

- Dentro del hospital, Dr. Tashou.

Kikyo se quedó mirando hacia el techo sintiendo el cerebro algo atontado y su cuerpo todavía muy débil ¿qué había hecho¿Por qué?... la segunda pregunta era muy obvia pero ya no estaba segura de si era válido o no, de si tenía derecho de decidir qué era mejor para Kaede, a fin de cuentas cuando sus padres murieron lo dejó todo por cuidar a su hermana y a sus flores y ahora había intentado alejarse de la peor forma… así se quedó toda la noche preguntándose si su hermanita podría perdonarla algún día.

&&&&&

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana Inuyasha llegó a su casa, esperó que todos estuvieran dormidos, pero no fue así, desde el recibidor notó luz en la sala. En uno de los sillones, el más grande, vio a Sesshoumaru con su esposa dormida a un lado.

- Creí que salías a las seis, dijiste que salías a las seis. –le reclamó con voz calmada obviamente para no despertar a la mujer a su lado.

- Técnicamente salí a las seis, me quedé horas extras. –le explicó al límite de su paciencia.

- Eres un imbécil por no pedir ni siquiera un día, pero el que te quedes horas extras en lugar de venir a consolar a tu madre es demasiado, incluso para alguien tan despreciable como tú.

- ¡Ya cállate Sesshoumaru! No tengo que darte explicaciones, no eres él y nunca lo serás, acostúmbrate. –acto seguido salió de ahí casi corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación, ahí abrió la puerta y su furia desapareció al instante cuando notó a Izayoi sentada sobre su cama y la bandeja con la cena sobre su escritorio. – Madre…

- Cierra con cuidado, si los niños se despiertan no será con Sesshoumaru con quien tengas problemas, sino con Lin. –Inuyasha recordó alguna de tantas escenas del pasado donde tuvo que enfrentarla y se estremeció mientras cerraba la puerta con toda la delicadeza del mundo.- Cena, debes tener hambre, estoy segura de que no comiste nada en el hospital. – él miró la comida y se fue directo sobre el vaso de leche con chocolate.

- Técnicamente sí… pero muchas mamá, muero de hambre.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó tomando su brazo, justo donde ostentaba una mancha de sangre. - ¿No es tuya la sangre?

- Sí, doné hoy. Estoy bien –se sentó y comenzó a comer despacio. -Perdóname, yo no quería llegar tarde pero… una niña intentó suicidarse, su hermanita la encontró en el vivero que atiende casi muerta y bañada en sangre, la recibí en urgencias y luego tuve que ocultar a la hermana para que no se dieran cuenta los de servicios sociales… la mayor es su tutora y por algo así podrían quitársela. –su voz sonó entre apacible y triste.

- Atiende un vivero y es tutora de su hermanita… me imagino que lo de "niña" es un decir…

- Bueno… en realidad es una mujer, casi tiene veinte.

- Sí, es una mujer y seguramente una muy bonita.

- Sí, es muy bonita, sobre todo cuando no está pálida y con la sangre saliendo a chorros. –ella simplemente lo abrazó y sonrió dándose cuenta una vez más de esa extraña característica familiar que siempre compartieron el padre y los hijos, a pesar de ser muy inteligentes nunca fueron muy perspicaces o perceptivos. –En fin… eso es lo de menos, no podía dejar a su hermana así, la llevé a cenar y a su casa después, además había olvidado ponerle llave y tuve que entrar a ver que todo estuviera en orden.

- No te preocupes hijo. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. ¿Mañana a qué horas entras?

- Se supone que a las seis pero estoy seguro de que la van a dar de alta antes, así que tengo que ir para hacerlo yo.

- ¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros?

- Sí… eso creo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te prepare? –le sonrió como contenta por la noticia.

- Em… sorpréndeme y si tienes fresas sería bueno.

- ¿De cuándo a acá te gustan tanto las fresas? –le dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta su cama para tomar algo.

- La niña me pagó con fresas, casi me obligó a aceptarlas pero tenía hambre y resultó que sabían bien.

Izayoi le sonrió una vez más y negó con la cabeza como si Inuyasha fuera todavía un niño pequeño, luego lo besó en la mejilla y le entregó en las manos un extraño perro blanco de peluche ya bastante gastado por los años y le dio las buenas noches, él respondió igual y con un "gracias" para después girar la mirada apenado porque su mamá supiera el secreto del perro que vivía oculto bajo su almohada.

&&&&&

Era media mañana cuando la vacuidad de Kikyo se vio interrumpida por Inuyasha, él entró sin pedir permiso y sin nada puesto que indicara que era médico. Su primera impresión fue que ella dormía, hasta que se acercó más y levantó su muñeca se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta.

- Pensé que dormías.

- Pensé que eras médico. –respondió ella con la mirada hacia otro lado y su mismo tono de sarcasmo.

- Por lo menos conservas tu sentido de humor. ¿Te siguen doliendo las manos?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Con lo que me están poniendo no puedo ni pensar bien, el dolor yo me lo busqué, ya no me pongas cosas y déjame sentirlo.

- Y volvemos al comportamiento autodestructivo. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en tu hermana? –ella intentó idear algo para responderle pero mencionar a Kaede era un golpe bajo que no podía contrarrestar. Lo siguiente fue un incómodo silencio firme y oscuro entre ambos.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que Kaede estaría mucho mejor sin mí… después de dos años no he podido darle nada especial… apenas lo que necesita… y eso cualquiera puede hacerlo… además ya casi es su cumpleaños y tendrá dieciséis… le falta poco para ser mayor de edad…

- Feh¿Aparte de ser desagradable eres estúpida? –le gritó exasperado dejándola fría, entre avergonzada y enojada, desesperada por poder pretender que las palabras de ese extraño médico no le afectaban ¿quién era él¿Por qué se interesaba en ella? - ¿Sabes? Esa niña estuvo llorando todo el día de ayer porque su hermana al parecer decidió que no es querida ni necesaria en su vida. Si me preguntas lo que dices es una estupidez… - Inuyasha ya no revisaba su expediente ni sus signos, solamente la miraba directamente.

- Cállate, tú no sabes nada. Vete… -le habló en voz baja conteniendo todo lo que sentía. Él no se movió para nada mientras por dentro se daba cuenta de que una vez más se había pasado del límite. - ¡Vete! –le gritó furiosa dejando ver por primera vez una emoción verdadera.

- Antes de irme tengo que darte más medicina.

- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero tus tontas medicinas! Déjame con el dolor.

- No puedo, si lo hago es posible que nunca recuperes el movimiento total de tus manos y sería una lástima que no pudieras seguir cultivando flores tan bonitas como las que compré el otro día. –le sonrió apacible intentando compensar su error, ella lo miró por un segundo y aunque otra vez tenía puesta la máscara indiferente, para él fue notorio que los músculos de su mandíbula se habían relajado un poco. –Puedes tomarte una pastilla o puedo ponértela en el suero.

- Me tomo la pastilla pero quítame el suero… no me gustan la agujas…

- No te lo puedo quitar solamente así, lo necesitas, todavía estás débil –suspiró resignado- En realidad no deberías salir hoy, te voy asacar para no arriesgarlas con servicios sociales.

- Dame la pastilla y vete. –él frunció el seño y tomó de un gabinete cercano el frasco que ella tendría que terminar en los siguientes días extendiéndole una píldora. Kikyo la tomó y la tragó en un segundo volteando luego hacia él para abrir la boca y enseñarle que se la había pasado. - ¿Contento? –él dio media vuelta sin decir nada metiendo la medicina en su bolsillo y no habló hasta estar en el umbral dándole la espalda.

- Tu hermana te quiere Kikyo… dile que me busque en cuanto llegue, es importante.

Ella se quedó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, en realidad del otro lado no podía distinguir nada pero… ¿eso qué importaba? Ahora todo lo que estaba en su mente eran las palabras del médico extraño, todo lo que dijo, cada oración para hacerla enfadar, para hacerla sentir miserable. Lo había logrado… quizás en el fondo ella sabía que tenía razón, que Kaede la quería y la necesitaba, tal vez sólo no deseaba admitirlo. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar dos lágrimas de las muchas que le quedaban. Después miró sus muñecas, vendadas hasta el antebrazo y hasta la mitad de las manos. Cómo dolía… deseaba soportarlo de verdad pero a cada minuto sentía como si cientos de agujas se le clavaran desde el interior hacia la piel… también debía cargar con eso.

Suspiró profundo y se dio cuenta de que lo único que deseaba era quitar los vendajes y arrancar las puntadas de una por una para terminar lo que había empezado… pero no lo haría… ya no. Ese era el momento para afrontar su error, le gustara o no, y no iba a dejar sola a Kaede y correr. Aunque eso doliera demasiado.

&&&&&

Es tarde la niña de cabello oscuro llegó a visitar a su hermana con su mejor sonrisa falsa, no podía ocultar los estragos de la falta de sueño y comida. La vio y luego fue por Inuyasha, lo encontró en la habitación donde ella estuvo antes, estaba en una de las camas mirando hacia arriba pensativo. Lo saludó triste, con él no había necesidad de fingir.

- Necesitas dormir. –le dijo arrojándole un pastelillo obtenido de la máquina expendedora. – Y comer. –ella sonrió un segundo y abrió el refrigerio.

- Estoy segura de que no es para esto que me pediste que viniera. –dijo tras dar un mordisco mientras él se ponía la bata.

- Mira –le extendió un frasco lleno de medicamento- Esto es una medicina muy fuerte para quitar el dolor, tu hermana se tiene que tomar una por la mañana y una por la noche, no más. Es importante que se las tome pero… tú tienes que dárselas. Evitemos las tentaciones... ¿Entiendes por qué lo hago?

- Sí, para que no se intente suicidar otra vez… -sacó Kaede su conclusión.

- Lamentablemente sí…. Tu hermana necesita dos tipos de cuidado, uno físico y otro mental. Yo puedo mandarla a rehabilitación para sus manos y a consulta psiquiátrica pero ambos sabemos que jamás iría. –ella lo miró y luego de un segundo asintió- Yo me encargaré del cuidado de sus manos por fuera del hospital, pero en cuanto a lo otro… soy el indicado.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Es para cumplir mi último propósito de año nuevo. –sonrió el médico y le guiñó el ojo acercándose a la puerta. – Ahora ve con tu hermana y mientras yo hago el papeleo para sacarla tú dale la feliz noticia de que iré a verla mañana… y los días siguientes.

Kaede le sonrió una vez más y salió todavía comiendo el bocadillo, al llegar con Kikyo la encontró con la mente en otro lado y las manos quietas sobre su regazo, la llamó por su nombre un par de veces hasta que ella regresó al mundo real y le preguntó qué le había dicho el médico.

- Básicamente dos cosas, una, que te está dando de alta en estos momentos y dos, que no confía en ti para la rehabilitación y que la va hacer él todos los días personalmente en casa. –la mirada indiferente de Kikyo cambió por una de sorpresa y desagrado. – Es bastante agradable hermana, deberíamos darle las gracias.

- Si no ha hecho otra cosa más que molestarme.

- Me ha alimentado, me llevó a la casa ayer, se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien ahí, te va a rehabilitar personalmente, te salvó la vida cuando llegaste aquí… y tuvo el pequeño detalle… insignificante, tú sabes… de no llamar a servicios sociales… creo que gracias a él seguimos siendo una familia. –terminó de hablar con una expresión incrédula que ocultaba la profunda confusión y enojo que sentía hacia su hermana.

- ¿Hizo todo eso?...

- Sí. -tomó la mochila que llevaba y la puso sobre la cama- Aquí está tu ropa, te espero afuera.

Kikyo se quedó cambiándose con lentitud y el mayor cuidado posible para no lastimar sus manos. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo podía ser la misma persona ese doctor frío y experto en tortura psicológica que ella conoció y el hombre maravilloso y encantador del que Kaede le hablaba… ¿qué podía pensar? Quizás después de todo ella en realidad era una chica desagradable y él sólo quería asegurarse del bienestar de Kaede… como todos en su vida desde que murieron sus padres.

Algo más tarde las dos llegaron a su casa en taxi, subieron las escaleras dejando el vivero cerrado por segundo día consecutivo y Kikyo fue directo a recostarse en la cama de su hermana, que por un tiempo sería la suya. Kaede había estado extraña todo el día, no era la joven alegre y sincera de siempre, se había limitado a contestar las preguntas con frases monosilábicas y a ver por la ventanilla todo el camino. Kikyo pensó en preguntarle muchas veces qué le sucedía pero llegó a la conclusión de que era más que obvio y tuvo miedo de descubrir que la única persona que le quedaba ahora la odiaba.

- Tienes que comer, voy a hacer algo. –le dijo la menor desde la cocina y fue al refrigerador para abrirlo por primera vez desde hace dos días.

Ella esperaba encontrar lo usual, inclusive tenía la idea de qué cocinar, nunca pensó que como preparativo para su supuesta partida Kikyo hubiese dejada lista comida para tres o cuatro días y una canasta con fresas limpias. Ese fue el detonante para que Kaede no soportara más la tensión, la rabia y el dolor de creer que no le importaba a su hermana. Llena de furia tomó una de las fresas y la apretó hasta sentir el jugo escurrir entre sus dedos, azotó la puerta del aparato y fue hasta su habitación para arrojarle a la otra los restos de la fresa.

- ¿Qué pasa Kaede? –le preguntó extrañada mientras se quitaba los pedazos destruidos de la fruta.

- ¿Crees que con eso me ibas a comprar? No me insultes, si pensabas suicidarte por lo menos podías darme crédito y no penar que me comprarías con una canasta de fresas y comida para unos cuantos días. –se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, algo de frente y sin previo aviso le dio una bofetada. Kikyo no dijo nada, sólo la miró a los ojos con la misma inexpresión de siempre. Kaede de repente se acercó de nuevo para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y comenzar a llorar sobre su pecho. – Querías abandonarme, querías dejarme sola. Eres la única familia que tengo y que quiero. ¿Es que me odias¿Tanta molestia soy para ti? Puedes regresar a la escuela, a mi no me importa, puedo quedarme en el vivero y estudiar en la escuela abierta… puedo hacer lo que sea, por favor no te vayas… no me dejes sola otra vez hermanita.

Kikyo se quedó quiera un momento más mientras intentaba hilar algún pensamiento pero no le fue posible, todo lo que pudo hacer fue corresponder, al fin, el abrazo y las lágrimas de su hermana con las propias. Todo lo que escuchó, tantas cosas que Kaede sentía… ¿cómo pudo pensar en dejarla sola si todavía era una niña? Era la segunda vez que el doctor tenía razón, su hermana la quería. En menos de 24 horas ese hombre había descifrado su vida entera y todavía no era el final.

**CoNTiNuaRá... **

**Pues bien aquí estamos... espero que les haya gustado y quieran leer el el próximo. Cualquier comentario es muy bueno, y muy muy agradecido. se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo. Gracias.**


	2. Más que palabras

**°°Ćāşũąłìďāđ°° **

**Acotaciones:**

&&&&& Cambio de escena - Diálogos " " Pensamientos

* * *

La misma noche que Kikyo regresó a casa, Inuyasha volvió a la suya. Entró a la cocina sosteniendo una hoja de papel membretado entre ambas manos, ya la había leído varias veces pero seguía sintiéndose orgulloso y feliz cada vez que la miraba. En ella el director general del hospital le reconocía su excelente labor más allá del deber cuando unos días antes en un momento de crisis donó su sangre para salvar a una paciente. 

- Mira, tu tío todavía se acuerda de cómo sonreír –le dijo Lin a su niño pequeño antes de darle su vaso con jugo y que saliera de ahí. – Pensé que ya no te acordabas de cómo hacerlo.

- ¿De qué hablas? –respondió a su cuñada mientras ella le arrebataba la hoja y la leía caminando alrededor de la mesa para no ser alcanzada, tal como lo hacía en preparatoria cuando se divertía burlándose de su mejor amigo

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡Devuélveme mi comida! –le gritaba Inuyasha a Lin persiguiéndola alrededor de un árbol entre los jardines de la escuela, justo detrás de la zona diagonal del campo de entrenamiento. - ¡No te voy a enseñar mi examen, devuélveme mi almuerzo!

- ¡Reprobaste estoy segura! Y más te vale que así sea porque no me dejaste ver ni una respuesta.

- ¿Y si te digo que reprobé me lo devuelves?

- ¡No! Tienes que enseñarm… -la pequeña discusión se vio interrumpida de tajo por un muchacho un par de años más grande que ellos, quien se interpuso en la trayectoria de Lin, el extraño lucía el uniforme del equipo de fútbol americano y un par de grandes ojos dorados iguales a los de su amigo. –Disculpa… - él la miró y no respondió.

- Inuyasha llamó papá, que tiene todo listo para el fin de semana, compró una caña nueva. Para que no se te ocurra tratar de escaparte con algún pretexto estúpido. –sin decir más desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado.

- ¿Es tu hermano? –preguntó ella sin darse cuenta de que en su momento de distracción su amigo le había arrebatado el emparedado y ya le daba una mordida.

- No¿qué te hace pensar eso? Que tenemos el mismo padre, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello… cada día eres más perspicaz, por eso reprobaste el examen. – la respuesta que obtuvo fue un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo atragantarse con el bocado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías presentado?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –devolvió la interrogante todavía tosiendo y mirándola con falso resentimiento.

- Porque soy tu mejor amiga y tengo que conocer a toda tu familia. –explicó ella dando su mejor excusa para ser en verdad presentada con el joven misterioso que a pesar de ser muy parecido a Inuyasha tenía algo que lo hacía ver como un hombre y no un hermano.

- Claro, es por eso. No lo intentes, nadie lo ha soportado más de dos citas… salidas cortas, siempre regresa antes que yo.

- No te creo.

- Inténtalo. –la retó él encogiéndose de hombros y dando un mordisco más a la comida.

- ¿Apuestas?

- Un mes de tareas… bien hechas por cierto, no quiero reprobar como ciertas personas aquí presentes que no quiero señalar. –ella le extendió una mano para cerrar el trato, Inuyasha la aceptó seguro de que ganaría y de que en un mes más o menos Lin conseguiría desengañarse y él estaría libre de obligaciones escolares por todo un mes.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¡Sessh! Tu hermano jugó el héroe otra vez. –gritó Lin para que su esposo la escuchara en otra habitación.

- Sigues siendo un fastidio.

- Y tú un amargado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Izayoi que entraba junto con su hijo mayor.

- Mamá, Lin me quitó mi hoja. –se quejó el médico de 27 años. Como reacción Sesshoumaru contuvo una risa burlona y le quitó de las manos a su esposa el valioso papel para dárselo a su madre.

- Niños compórtense, no me obliguen a castigarlos. –les dijo en su tono frío de siempre, entonces los dos aludidos se sincronizaron en una mirada de pocos amigos al hombre.

- Hijo, felicidades. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y tu padre también lo está. –se acercó a Inuyasha y lo abrazó con ternura, él no supo cómo reaccionar en un principio pero luego también la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Gracias mamá… -todos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos hasta que Sesshoumaru se dirigió a Lin cuando escuchó a lo lejos las voces de sus hijas llamándolos.

- ¿Qué van a cenar las niñas?

- No sé, lo que su tío Inuyasha les prepare…

- ¿Lo que yo qué? Estás loca.

- Aún me debes tres semanas de tareas Inuyasha.

- No es mi culpa que te hayan suspendido tres semanas por meterte al vestidor de hombres a ver a Sesshoumaru ¿verdad?

- Es tu culpa por hablador ¿O has visto dos citas de doce años y tres hijos? –dijo presumiendo su anillo de bodas mientras sonreía.

- Gracias por recordarme que sólo soy un trofeo. –intervino Sesshoumaru dando la vuelta para ir a la sala a ver a sus hijas.

- ¡No, no es cierto! –fue su esposa detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo y colgarse de su brazo izquierdo.

- Lin…

- ¿Si?

- Suéltame o le pido a Inuyasha que me corte el brazo, sabes que lo haría.

Así la pareja se perdió de la vista de los otros dos, Inuyasha vio a su madre y la notó simplemente sonriendo como si nada malo hubiera pasado en esos días, así pudo él también sonreír y pensar en que a pesar de cualquier cosa era afortunado en tener a su familia.

&&&&&

La noche siguiente Kikyo cerraba el vivero luego de un día lento y difícil, sus manos dolían y la medicina parecía adormecerle más el cerebro que otra cosa, Kaede resultó de mucha ayuda sirviendo las comidas y encargándose de las flores, sin embargo la pequeña había decidido castigar a su hermana mayor dejándola en el mostrador atendiendo clientes. Luego de apagar las luces del vivero se dirigió a la entrada del local, alzó la mirada y se topó con dos ojos dorados que ya conocía bien y no le agradaban, su reflejo fue cerrar la puerta de golpe en la nariz del otro. Desde arriba Kaede oyó el portazo y se asomó hacia la calle notando a Inuyasha algo furioso llamando a la puerta.

- Joven Inuyasha. –le dijo desde arriba.

- Tu desagradable hermana me cerró la puerta.

- En un segundo le abro. –dijo apenada. Bajó corriendo y miró con desaprobación a su hermana.

- Es que el tipo me molesta.- se excusó ella.

- Tómalo como parte de tu castigo. –acto seguido lo dejó entrar y recibió su saco para guardarlo. - Buenas noches Inuyasha.

- ¿Inuyasha? –preguntó la mayor que hasta ese momento no conocía el nombre del médico ni mucho menos se imaginaba que Kaede sí.

- Dr. Tashou está bien para ti. Oye Kaede¿tomo las medicinas?

- Sí, una en la mañana antes de irme a la escuela y la otra hace diez minutos. – Kikyo dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos bastante molesta por ser tratada como niña pequeña. –Tengo algo para ti Inuyasha, pero me falta ponerle la crema batida, si me necesitas estoy arriba. –se despidió para desaparecer por las escaleras.

- ¿Kaede ya cenó hoy? –preguntó el hombre a una Kikyo que no podía creer la pregunta, siempre era su hermana, siempre todos debían cuidarla y preocuparse por ella hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Sí…

- ¡Kaede vamos a salir, regresamos en un rato! –gritó para tomar a Kikyo del brazo y salir con ella todavía extrañada. – Y me supongo que tú todavía no cenas.

- Tus medicinas me quitan el hambre. –se quejó mientras caminaba a su lado en dirección al auto.

- Claro, culpa a las drogas, siempre es la salida fácil. ¿Qué se te antoja?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Claro, para cenar.

- Creí que venías a ver como sigo.

- Te veo bien, sonreír no te caería mal pero si tienes fuerza en las manos para casi romperme la nariz con la puerta, nada puede andar mal. ¿Me vas a decir qué quieres o yo escojo? –Kikyo lo miró seria e indiferente casi como si no estuviera ahí mientras por dentro tenía que esforzarse para no reír, el doctor desagradable resultaba gracioso a veces. Aunque todavía no podía confiar en él, no sin antes llegar a comprender por qué hacía todo eso.

**FLASH BACK**

Luego de dejar a Kikyo apenas despierta en el hospital, ya muy de madrugada, Inuyasha y Kaede llegaron a la casa de ellas, bajaron del auto y la joven se aproximó a la entrada para descubrir que al llegar la ambulancia horas antes olvidó cerrar con llave.

- ¿Nunca le pones llave al negocio? –preguntó la voz masculina detrás de ella.

- Debo haberlo olvidado hoy…

- Espérame en el auto, voy a ver que todo esté en orden allá adentro.

Inuyasha entró y recorrió primero el local, después cada pasillo del vivero notando las flores hermosas en contraste con el estado algo deplorable del lugar y los restos de un gran charco de sangre absorbido por la tierra. Se detuvo ahí y vio la navaja también ensangrentada, la recogió y la dejó en una cubeta con agua del siguiente pasillo, así Kaede no tendría que verla como el arma, igual con una manguera roció de líquido la escena dispersando los restos de la evidencia. Al final subió las escaleras y corroboró que todo estaba bien. Cuando la joven regresó a su lado y le pidió que esperara para darle algo él aprovechó para preguntar sobre su rutina y sobretodo la de su hermana.

Así hablando un rato él se dio cuenta de la extraña aversión de Kikyo a tener trato humano, se la pasaba sola todo el día todos los días, con la única compañía de sus plantas y de su hermana. También se dio cuenta de que no fue siempre así, inclusive vio unas fotos de antes del accidente, de cuando era nada más una adolescente normal y no con todas las responsabilidades que cargaba ahora. Se veía sonreír y con amigos, como una mujer totalmente diferente que no sólo vestía un overol de trabajo y una playera desgastada, con el cabello recogido y nada maquillaje. Definitivamente no era la misma. Fue ahí donde decidió que lo más importante era quitarle algo del peso que llevaba encima, él no podía regresarle a sus padres o el tiempo que ella se había autoexiliado dentro de sí misma, ni siquiera podía convencerla de tener amigos otra vez… lo único que estaba en sus manos era ayudar a Kaede para poder perdonarla y quizás él mismo devolverle algo de confianza en las personas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¿Qué quieres¿Qué intenciones tienes haciendo todo esto que no es tu obligación? –le preguntó con el mismo tono vacío de siempre.

- Lo que quiero es cenar, si quieres mi opinión sería sushi, y mis intenciones son no perder el tiempo que ya te invertí dejando que mueras por hambre.

- ¿Ayudarme? –dijo más para sí misma al no poder entender el por qué alguien querría ayudarla si ella era mayor, si podía hacer las cosas por sí misma, si ella misma se había metido en todos sus problemas.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué quieres o no? –preguntó algo exasperado ya con el motor andando.

- Hace mucho que no pruebo comida tailandesa. –él como reflejo arqueó una ceja tal cual si le hubiera pedido comida marciana. – En dos calles da vuelta a la derecha. –empezó a guiarlo resignada a que debería hacerlo todo el camino.

&&&&&

Pasaron algunos días en los que Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que trabajar, salía del hospital con poco tiempo, sólo el justo para dormir unas cuantas horas y estar al pendiente de las personas en su casa. En esas ocasiones tuvo que usar el teléfono para hablar con Kaede e informarse del estado de su hermana, quien nunca quiso tomar una llamada. Una noche él estaba conciente de que no podía posponerlo, las puntadas de Kikyo debían ser retiradas, así que más le valía dormir algo antes de ir a hacerlo. Entró a su casa y antes de poder buscar a nadie, se topó con dos niñas de seis años que lo saludaron al unísono mientras un pequeño lo observaba desde más lejos.

- ¡Tío Inuyasha!

- ¿Qué pasa niñas?

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? –preguntó una de ellas.

- A ningún lado ¿Dónde están sus padres?

- Mamá dijo que tú nos ibas a llevar a algún lado. –le explicó la otra mientras lo tomaba de la mano para halarlo de vuelta hacia la puerta.

- ¡Lin¡Ven acá!

- Ella y papá no están. –dijeron a coro nuevamente.

- ¡Mamá! La vagabunda me dejó a sus demonios… ¡Mamá!

- La abuela tampoco está –lo informó el pequeño acercándose con la misma calma de su padre.

- ¿Qué? No los pudieron haber dejado solos. –los tres se le quedaron viendo de forma inocente, en realidad estaban solos, aunque lo que no dijeron es que todo estaba fríamente calculado y sus padres se habían marchado apenas cinco minutos atrás. Bastante exasperado tomó el teléfono sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad de descansar. – Kaede… necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Lo que quieras Inuyasha…

- Pide dos pizzas y compra sodas y muchos caramelos, voy para allá, cuando llegue lo pago todo… ¿te gustan los niños?

- Sí, claro, siempre me han gustado.

- Perfecto, espero tengas mucha paciencia, voy con mis sobrinos. Nos vemos. –colgó el teléfono y extendió una mano para cada niña sabiendo que el pequeño caminaría detrás como siempre. – Muy bien niños, se van a divertir.

Una media hora más tarde el pequeño grupo llegó y entró por la puerta de la florería, las gemelas caminaban impacientes alrededor de su tío mientras el chico sólo miraba desde atrás. Al verlos entrar Kikyo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ahora entendía todo lo que Kaede le dijo sobre la llamada. "Después de todo tiene hijos…" –pensó sin expresarlo en palabras.

- ¿Ya llegaron las pizzas? –preguntó el hombre.

- Sí, están arriba, Kaede también.

- ¿Podemos pasar?

- ¿No viniste a quitarme las puntadas?

- Sí, por eso pedí tu última cena. Vamos niñas, niño. Suban. –los tres obedecieron de inmediato la orden a sabiendas de que arriba los esperaban dos pizzas y una buena dotación de azúcar.

- ¿Mi última cena?

- ¿Sabes cuánto duele que te quiten las puntadas? –preguntó sarcástico arqueando una ceja esperando ver una reacción de parte de ella, pero Kikyo siguió con la mirada de indiferencia.

Todos cenaron relativamente en paz, Kaede resultó por fortuna ser buena con los infantes mientras Kikyo e Inuyasha parecían decididos a ignorarlos y hacerse comentarios para molestarse mutuamente. Al final la hermana menor acabó más cansada de los adultos que de los niños y prefirió llevarlos a dar una vuelta. Así se quedaron solos los otros dos.

- ¿Estás lista? –preguntó sacando ya los implementos de un pequeño estuche.

- Sí… totalmente lista y afortunadamente en paz, ahora que los niños se fueron. No te ofendas…. No estoy acostumbrada. –antes de que él pudiese responder su teléfono sonó dejando escuchar del otro lado a la mamá de los pequeños.

- ¿Cómo te va con mis angelitos?

- Muy bien vagabunda, al menos es más agradable que estar contigo, mucho más. Aunque seré feliz cuando te los devuelva.

- Sí, sí, claro. ¿Les diste algo de comer?

- Pizza…

- Ya te dije que no me gusta que coman chatarra y espero que no les hayas dado mucho dulce, sabes cómo se ponen con el azúcar. –sin que Lin pudiera verlo, Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y contuvo la risa.

- No te preocupes, lo recuerdo. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer, ya mucho me entretuviste con tu pequeño regreso a tus buenos tiempos de vagabunda desobligada. Y el idiota que va contigo tampoco se salva.

- Bueno, te veo más tarde… o mañana. Adiós. –de inmediato colgó dejando a Inuyasha seriamente preocupado por la amenaza.

- ¿Vagabunda? –lo cuestionó Kikyo- ¿Así le llamas a la madre de tus hijos?

- ¿Qué? No, no, estás confundida. Si fueran mis hijos ya hubiera intentado lo mismo que tú –ella lo miró con enfado una vez más.- Son mis sobrinos, la vagabunda es mi cuñada y el idiota que va con ella, por lógica, es mi hermano.

- Perdón… pero con lo que se parece el niño a ti… -murmuró dejando apenas ver su pena.

- Se parece más a mi hermano. ¿Estás lista? –Kikyo asintió y le extendió ambos antebrazos para que hiciera lo necesario, no fue muy tardado, sin embargo fue lo más doloroso que hubiese sentido hasta el momento, tanto así que logró superar su fuerza y la hizo comenzar a llorar en silencio. No lo deseaba, no quería verse débil ante él que sólo buscaba excusas para burlarse de ella, pero no pudo evitarlo. Inuyasha la miró y admiró que no se quejara, hasta estaba pensando ya en un nuevo comentario sarcástico, cuando la vio voltear el rostro y las lágrimas que caían por él.

- No está Kaede, no tienes por qué fingir que eres fuerte. Prometo no decir nada. –y sin previo aviso la rodeó con sus brazos y recargó la barbilla sobre su cabello. Kikyo no lo esperó pero tampoco fue capaz de resistirse al calor del abrazo. Al separarse por fin, él limpió el llanto de su rostro con las manos. – Ya sé que no te gusta pero no quiero verte así, puedo darte una pastilla para el dolor.

- Me voy a acostumbrar a las drogas. –al final sonrió. – Gracias, creo que esta vez no podré negarme. –él sonrió también y sacó de su bolsillo un frasco para darle un par de tabletas del contenido.

El resto de la tarde se les fue entre pláticas amenas, por primera vez desde que se conocieron no pelearon ni buscaron molestarse mutuamente, en ese rato de tregua se volvieron como dos personas cualquiera que se reúnen a conversar.

Cuando Kaede regresó las niñas todavía corrían alrededor suyo mientras el pequeño caminaba apacible y en silencio, como era su costumbre, sosteniendo una paleta en la boca y mirando a todos. Arriba, Kikyo e Inuyasha seguían en su poco habitual calma.

- Ya llegamos. –dijo apenas pudo verlos, lo primero que notó fue a su hermana sonriendo, frunció el seño y hasta inclinó la cabeza un poco para cerciorarse de que veía lo correcto.

- ¿Pasa algo Kaede? –preguntó la mayor con un tono que encerraba más bien un "Quita ese gesto de la cara".

- No, nada. –sonrió y se apresuró a desviar la mirada.

- ¡Tío Inuyasha! –le gritaron las dos a coro- Por eso nos mandaste afuera ¿verdad? –continuó una.

- Para quedarte a solas con tu novia ¿no? –complementó la otra. –Inuyasha las miró con frialdad de arriba abajo, un gesto que al parecer compartía con Sesshoumaru y que las pequeñas habían aprendido a interpretar a la perfección, sólo se vieron entre ellas y bajaron las escaleras para ver las flores.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos, quiero estar en casa para entregárselos a tiempo a sus padres y que pasen una bonita noche sin dormir, al cabo en pocas horas tengo que volver al hospital. Vengo mañana en la tarde.

- ¿Quiere unas fresas joven Inuyasha? –él sonrió una segundo y luego volvió a poner la expresión seria al ver al niño casi clon de su hermano observando con atención.

- Guárdalas y mañana me las das…quiero al menos probarlas. Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió esperando que la hermana mayor, aunque fuera por esa vez también lo hiciera.

- Hasta mañana joven Inuyasha. –dijo Kaede.

- Procura mantener la cordura y duerme algo. –fueron las palabras secas de Kikyo que en realidad todos los ahí presentes sabían que encerraban algo más.

&&&&&

Inuyasha y su grupo entraron a la casa, de inmediato las niñas corrieron a la sala de donde provenía las voces de sus padres y su abuela, en cambio el niño siguió a su tío en silencio aún con el palito de la paleta en la boca.

- ¡Mamá! Conocimos a la novia de tío Inuyasha –recitaron a coro las gemelas cuando él entró. Todos voltearon a verlo como esperando una explicación a la rareza que acababan de escuchar.

- ¿Eso es cierto, cachorro? –preguntó su cuñada.

- ¡Ya vagabunda! Te he dicho desde la preparatoria que odio que me digas así.

- Está bien cachorro. –dijo ella y luego volteó hacia abajo a ver a su pequeño, quien le extendía el palito de la paleta ya sin caramelo encima. - ¿Les diste dulce? –reclamó sin tomar lo que su hijo le extendía.

- Soy un tío consentidor, no me pude negar. Las gemelas comieron bastante también… –se explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Yo quería fresas… -se escuchó la pequeña voz del niño quien ahora no extendía el palito pero veía fijamente a Inuyasha. Izayoi comprendió inmediatamente con quién había ido su hijo esa tarde.

- Entonces tu novia quería darles fresas.

- ¿Cuál novia? Tus hijas son igual de exageradas que tú. –Inuyasha sintió la mirada fría del niño y el verlo a los ojos un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, era extraordinario el parecido con su padre.

- Dime bebé –se dirigió Lin al pequeño- ¿Fueron con la novia de tío Inuyasha?

- Sí, y no la dejó darme fresas. –respondió inocente mientras corría a los brazos de su abuela.

- Es sólo una paciente. Buenas noches, disfruten a sus gemelas… y al otro engendro.

- Inuyasha no le digas así. –se quejó Izayoi sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

- Es la costumbre, es como ver a Sesshoumaru niño otra vez. –explicó empezando a subir las escaleras.

- ¡Pero ni creas que te vas a salvar de contarme todo! –gritó Lin sin moverse de su lugar, para justo después escuchar dos pares de pies corriendo por ahí y el sonido de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo.

–Si yo fuera ustedes vigilaría a esas niñas. –dio media vuelta y continuó subiendo mientras desde abajo los ojos fríos de su hermano le expresaban varias maldiciones y maquinaban alguna venganza.

&&&&&

El sol estaba cerca de comenzar a ponerse en el horizonte mientras Kaede se pelaba en el vivero por podar las plantas sin quitarles nada que no debiera, definitivamente no compartía el mismo don que su hermana para eso. Mientras tanto Kikyo atendía en la florería al cliente extraño que días atrás fue quien la encontrara casi muerta, aunque ella no lo sabía, ni Kaede ni el mismo hombre lo mencionaron nunca. Ambos conversaban como muy pocas veces, en esta ocasión él se atrevió a preguntarle sobre un nuevo tipo de semillas modificadas genéticamente y de ahí se quedaron hablando, pero siempre sobre el mismo tema, como haciendo negocios.

La campanilla que anunciaba la puerta al abrirse sonó distrayendo a Kikyo un segundo, volteó hacia allá y notó a cierto doctor entrando con la camisa arremangada y una mancha de sangre en ella, se preocupó como reflejo pero al darse cuenta de que no era suya sonrió contenta antes de volver a ponerle atención a su cliente, quien en apariencia no notó nada.

Kaede entró del vivero y le hizo la seña a Inuyasha para subir juntos, él la siguió y una vez estando a solas arriba le pidió agua oxigenada para sacar la mancha de su camisa.

- Si llego de nuevo con manchas de sangre mi madre me matará.

- ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías? –preguntó la otra burlona sacando la botella del botiquín y entregándosela.

- Feh! Tengo 27, niñita…

- Claro, yo soy una niña y tú un hombre que teme que mamá lo regañe. –se rió alegre para luego excusarse y regresar al vivero. Inuyasha se quedó limpiando la mancha sobre el lava trastes.

Apenas un par de minutos después Kikyo se desocupó y llamando a su hermana para que atendiera a cualquier posible cliente ella subió las escaleras, pensaba encontrar a Inuyasha sentado viendo hacia el vacío o algo así, hasta consideró la posibilidad de que estuviera comiendo pero no imaginó la figura masculina con el dorso desnudo y una botella que empinaba sobre la camisa.

- Inuyasha… -exclamó por lo bajo sorprendida y ruborizada.- Lo siento… -se giró para no mirarlo.

- Feh! No te disculpes, es tu casa. Y no tiene nada de malo, sólo es una camisa. –dijo despistado. – Además no te he dado permiso de que me llames por mi nombre. –Kikyo abrió la boca para decirle algo, algún reclamo pero él no se lo permitió. – Era broma… que histérica eres. –ella sólo negó con la cabeza y se sentó resignada observándolo terminar de quitar, con bastante torpeza, la mancha.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? Sabes que mis manos están bien.

- Tengo un extraño antojo de fresas. Y presiento que ustedes son las culpables.

- ¿Y no pudiste comprarlas en cualquier lado?

- No, Kaede me las prometió ayer. –terminó de limpiar la prenda y se la puso con una buena parte mojada. –Sé que no te gusta mucho el contacto humano, pero estaba pensando en salir al parque un rato ¿Vienes?

- No puedo dejar sola a Kaede en la florería.

- Cierra.

- Todavía es temprano.

- Es sábado por la tarde, nada en tres kilómetros a la redonda está abierto.

- Pero… -balbuceó buscando alguna excusa.

- Si no quieres sólo tienes que decirlo, nadie te está obligando. Puedo llevar a Kaede.

- No te voy a dejar llevarte a mi hermanita.

- Claro, sólo es casi una adulta cuando te conviene, ella puede decidir por sí misma. –se burló sentándose a su lado. Kikyo iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su hermana que subió anunciando que había cerrado ya. – Kaede que bueno que vienes iba a preguntarte si quieres…

- Si quieres que te traigamos algo –interrumpió Kikyo fingiendo una sonrisa- vamos a salir. ¿No te importa quedarte sola?

- Claro que no, en realidad venía a pedirte permiso para salir un rato, un amigo llamó y me invitó.

- ¿Qué amigo? –inquirió la mayor algo recelosa.

- Bueno Kaede, que te vaya bien, diviértete y ten cuidado. –se levantó rápidamente Inuyasha luego de hablar cortando la pregunta de Kikyo, la tomó de la mano y la llevó casi arrastrando a las escaleras y a la salida.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –reclamó ella subiendo al auto.

- Es el ciclo natural de las cosas, tú me interrumpes, yo te interrumpo. Además no seas amargada, déjala salir un rato. Y así se soluciona el problema de dejarla sola en la casa ¿no?

- Eres un idiota. –se quejó seca y desviando a mirada a la calle, así no pudo notar que él sonrió mientras la veía.

&&&&&

Esa noche unos minutos pasados de las ocho Izayoi sentada en la cocina bebía té mientras hojeaba un libro. Lin entró seguida del torbellino que creaban sus gemelas pidiendo mil cosas para la cena y un par de metros atrás el niño en pijama las seguía con su calma habitual.

- Haremos un poco de ruido ¿no importa? Puedo arreglarte la mesa del comedor para que estés tranquila. –le dijo su nuera.

- No te preocupes, no es nada comparado con Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru peleando, una vez Inuyasha casi le arranca la mano de una mordida. –Lin rió y les avisó a sus niñas que cenarían cereal, pasando por alto las incontables peticiones extrañas de comidas.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres? –se dirigió a su pequeño, él sin decir una palabra fue hasta el refrigerador y usando ambas manos lo abrió con trabajo y sacó del interior el cartón de leche casi lleno, era algo pesado para él pero igual se las ingenió para cargarlo hasta la mesa y ponerlo en la orilla, luego sólo alcanzó a su madre y le señaló la leche. Lin pareció asustada. -¿Crees que sea normal?

- Sí, es idéntico a su padre.

- ¿Sesshoumaru era así? –pero antes de que Izayoi pudiera responder el aludido entró con un vaso en la mano y se paró frente a su esposa extendiéndolo sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Era? – respondió al fin la mujer mayor. Lin miró a su esposo directo a los ojos y tomó la jarra cercana a ella extendiéndosela también sin decirle nada. Por un instante fue un duelo de miradas, que al final la ambarina ganó, ella tomó el vaso y sirvió resignada para luego entregárselo y verlo salir en silencio otra vez.

- Es increíble… -sintió como las pequeñas manitas de su hijo jalaban su falda varias veces para llamar su atención, una vez la tuvo volvió a señalar la leche. – En fin… ¿qué estás leyendo?

- Un libro de repostería, busco recetas para preparar fresas para Inuyasha.

- ¿Las fresas de su novia? –preguntó mientras servía la leche y se la entregaba al pequeño, él la tomó y salió tras su padre.

- Sí, algo así.

- Pero el muy inútil no me ha dicho que tenga novia.

- Y por qué habría de decírtelo, vagabunda. –se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha entrando a la cocina con una canasta llena de fresas.

- ¡Ay! –dio un pequeño brinco casi derramando el cereal del plato que servía- ¿Por qué no haces ruido? Asustas a las personas.

- Así debes tener la conciencia. Ten madre, las manda Kaede. –le dio las frutas a Izayoi ignorando la mirada asesina de su cuñada.

- Entonces Kaede es tu novia… -aseguró Lin.

- Kaede tiene quince años, eres una enferma. Ella es hermana de Kikyo.

- Entonces admites que Kikyo es tu novia.

- ¡Sí es su novia¡Sí es su novia! –corearon las gemelas desde la mesa.

- Hijo ve a descansar, yo te llevo la cena. –habló Izayoi con amabilidad salvando el momento antes de que Inuyasha explotara y una pelea interminable iniciara.

Lin lo miró inquisitiva y muy determinada a averiguar ese asunto más tarde mientras servía en un vaso el restante de la leche, tomaba dos fresas y salía de la cocina. Caminó todavía pensando en el asunto hasta llegar al estudio, entró y desde el umbral de la puerta pudo ver a padre e hijo sentados en el sillón mirando la televisión, uno al lado el otro. Sesshoumaru sostenía su vaso con la mano izquierda y con el otro abrazaba a su niño, el pequeño utilizaba su manita derecha para detener su leche. De manera sorprendente ambos parecían sincronizados dando sorbos al mismo tiempo y por un instante Lin creyó que también parpadeaban al unísono. Bastante incrédula decidió ir a cenar con sus hijas.

Izayoi acompañó a Inuyasha hasta la habitación y una vez ahí le pidió su camisa para terminar de quitarle la mancha de sangre, él se lamentó y pidió una disculpa, ella sonrió y le dijo que debía aprender a quitar esas manchas si no quería que su esposa se enojara con él.

- Y a propósito ¿cómo está tu paciente? La que intentó quitase la vida. –lo cuestionó con voz ingenua.

- Ya está mejor –respondió él sin darse cuenta de que su madre sabía perfectamente que el nombre de la muchacha era Kikyo- Ya le quité las puntadas y evoluciona bien. Se ve más contenta…

- Me alegro. Oye hijo tengo que decirte algo pero no es fácil… no sé cómo vayas a reaccionar…

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con preocupación.

- Tu hermano pidió otra semana para poder quedarse… son sólo siete días más… sé que no te hace muy feliz pero… me gusta tenerlo aquí con toda su familia…

Inuyasha escuchó a la mujer que le dio la vida disculparse nerviosa porque su hermano y los demás se quedarían más tiempo, era como si pensara que le molestaba. ¿Eso parecía? Él nunca lo pensó así, en realidad era de cierta forma agradable tenerlos ahí, incluso al "gran Sesshoumaru", quien por única vez no había intentado opacarlo. Cómo era posible que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, él vivía ahí, él debía ser el apoyo para su madre y en realidad no lo era, sólo la hacía preocuparse más por su actitud. Culpabilidad, de nuevo ese horrible sentimiento que lo aquejaba casi constantemente, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien y lo muy arrepentido que estaba de todas sus actitudes… pero realidad no sabía como hacerlo.

- No, no hay problema, que se queden todo lo que quieran.

- Gracias hijo… -Izayoi sonrió sincera y alegre abrazándolo y aumentando mil veces su horrible sentimiento.

- Feh! No me lo agradezcas. ¿Ya cenaste?

- No, estaba pensando en prepararme un poco de lo que tú quisieras y hacernos compañía.

- Vamos a cambiar las cosas, tú me esperas y yo hago la cena para los dos. Sólo no tengas muchas expectativas.

- Con que no te quemes y tengas cuidado con los cuchillos será suficiente. –le dio un beso en la frente – Te espero en la terraza de mi habitación. –los dos salieron topándose de frente con Sesshoumaru, quien llevaba al pequeño a dormir, Izayoi le dio las buenas noches a su nieto y fue a su alcoba mientras los hermanos se quedaron ahí un momento más.

- Te van a despedir cuando el equipo pierda, entrenador. –se burló de más o menos buena gana el menor resaltando la última palabra.

- Los muchachos son fuertes. –hizo una pausa- Tenemos que hablar de los negocios de papá.

- Siempre dispuesto a profanar los negocios de tu padre.

- No es eso… -lo retó Sesshoumaru con la mirada sin entender el extraño y muy ocasional buen humor de Inuyasha.

- Lo sé. –y sin más empezó caminar con la esperanza de encontrar a Lin en la cocina, que le hiciera cena y que no preguntara nada sobre su necedad de Kikyo… tenía una misión imposible en las manos, pero quizás algo se podría arreglar. –Lin…

- ¡Cachorro! Que bueno que viniste por tu propio pie al interrogatorio.

- Lin… mi mamá se siente mal, podrías prepararle algo de cenar, me pidió que si cenaba con ella pero soy bastante torpe para preparar algo. –mintió con la mayor sinceridad del mundo, como lo más natural, tanto, que su cuñada lo creyó todo.

- Claro… ¿qué quieres que haga¿Se siente muy mal?

- Tiene migraña y la presión algo baja, pero nada serio. ¿Puedes hacer malteada de fresa, pan tostado con mermelada y fruta picada?

- ¿Algo más? –respondió sarcástica empezando a sospechar lo que el otro en realidad estaba haciendo.

- No, nada más, gracias. Pero si mamá se sigue sintiendo mal y necesita otra cosa… ¿te importaría si te lo pido? A ella no le gusta molestarte con sus cosas…

- Dame cinco minutos para hacer la cena. –dijo con voz baja y muy apenada mientras por dentro Inuyasha se burlaba y sentía que su amiga no hacía nada más que pagar una de las tantas que le hizo.

&&&&&

Era media mañana cuando Kikyo e Inuyasha bajaron del auto en casa de él, se trataba de un lugar muy grande y hermoso, mucho más de lo que la mujer imaginó, por un momento hasta se sintió mal de ir vestida para trabajar y no un poco más arreglada. La casa se veía tranquila y nada se escuchaba en el interior, se suponía estaba vacía, ya que toda la familia había planeado ir al zoológico.

- Tu casa es hermosa…

- Mi padre la construyó hace años, es algo vieja.

- Eso no cambia que es hermosa. ¿Dónde están las flores?

- Por allá –le señaló la ruta y llegaron hasta el sitio ya muy cerca de la puerta de entrada donde un rosal algo marchito se mostraba, según Inuyasha ya se habían intentado varias cosas para hacerlo florecer pero nada daba resultado. Kikyo lo analizó y empezó a podarlo tranquila.

- ¿Qué te traigo para beber?

- Sólo algo de agua, gracias –le sonrió rápidamente y volvió a su trabajo.

- ¿Con hielo?

- Si quieres.

- ¿De botella o garrafón?

- Como quieras.

- ¿Con popote?

- Inuyasha, solamente agua… todo lo demás… sólo sorpréndeme. –lo regañó conteniendo la risa.

- Está bien. –se alejó en alguna dirección tardando no más de un minuto, al volver ella no le prestó atención hasta que sintió un chorro de agua fría recorriendo su espalda.

- ¡Inuyasha! –le gritó la joven poniéndose de pie con la mayor velocidad posible y corriendo para alejarse. –Eres un salvaje ¡déjame! –intentaba sonar enojada pero en realidad se estaba divirtiendo

- Tú dijiste que sólo querías agua. –se acercó más a ella sin esperar que Kikyo luchara, ambos forcejearon con la manguera mojándose bastante hasta quedar enredados y caer al pasto los dos juntos en un abrazo.

- ¡Inuyasha ya basta! –reclamó ella igual riendo y empujándolo con ambas manos. Él siguió en su afán por empaparla más sin notar que a lo lejos se acercaba Izayoi con su pequeño nieto de la mano- Alguien viene. –se lo hizo notar algo más seria.

- Mi madre –dijo él sorprendido y algo decepcionado por la interrupción, desviando el chorro hacia el pasto y dejándolo ahí.

- Gracias, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a tu madre mientras destilo litros de agua. –el comentario sarcástico tomó al chico por sorpresa pero no tanto como Izayoi que se acercó con una mirada que él conocía, algo estaba maquinando. Muy de prisa se pusieron de pie.

- Hijo… qué sorpresa verte. Mucho gusto señorita, supongo que usted es Kikyo.

- Sí señora, es un placer… -hizo una reverencia mientras Inuyasha cada vez entendía menos.

- Pensé que ibas a estar en el zoológico, madre.

- Sí, iba a acompañarlos pero Lin tenía la extraña idea de que no me sentía bien y se lo dijo a Sesshoumaru, entonces no quisieron dejarme ir.

- Feh! Claro y te dejaron a su engendro. –se quejó tratando de desviar de sí mismo su propia culpabilidad.

- El niño quiso quedarse a cuidarme. –explicó ella sonriendo apacible. Mientras el pequeño sólo miraba a Kikyo fijamente hasta que por fin dio unos pasos hacia ella y le extendió ambos brazos para que lo cargara.

- Eso es raro… y asusta… -señaló Inuyasha.

- Sí… no lo puedo negar. –secundó Izayoi viendo por primera vez algo que ni siquiera Sesshoumaru llegó a hacer, mostrarle confianza a un extraño.

- Que lindo. –la joven ingenua de lo poco común del gesto en ese niño, se acercó para cargarlo, lo tomó con ambas manos y no pudo, por más que intentó no tenía la fuerza suficiente, en ese instante, además, sus manos empezaron a doler mucho, hasta hacerla desistir del intento y recoger sus antebrazos contra su pecho con una pequeña expresión de dolor.

- ¡Kikyo! –la llamó por su nombre agachándose para tomarla de los hombros. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó con la voz tensa.

- Sí… se me va a pasar… -apenas pudo hablar conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Llévala dentro, voy a buscarle algo seco para que se ponga. –Izayoi también se veía preocupada, su hijo pensó que no tenía idea del por qué del dolor de la joven, sin embargo la mujer mayor no tenía ninguna duda de la razón.

Inuyasha sin pensarlo un momento más la tomó en brazos alzándola con la mayor facilidad, la llevó a la sala y la colocó con cuidado en el sillón. Con la misma delicadeza vio las heridas de sus muñecas, por fuera lucían normales, sin embargo la expresión del rostro de ella le decía todo. Sin hablar fue por un botiquín.

- Te voy a poner esto –sacó un ungüento – Pero sólo es para adormecer la piel, también te voy a dar unas píldoras para desinflamar y te voy a inmovilizar ambas manos. Con el esfuerzo te lastimaste el nervio principal y los músculos. ¡Sí todavía no estás bien! –la regañó al final. Kikyo volteó a verlo mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el seño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Sí ya sé fue mi culpa. No siempre soy perfecto. Pero vas a estar bien.

- No le hagas caso, siempre se le olvida qué se siente ser paciente. Creo que repite las exactas palabras que su padre le decía cuando se lastimaba y volvía a jugar como si nada… y se lastimaba de nuevo. –la mujer amable llegó y le dio a Kikyo unos pantalones y una blusa de manga larga como la que ella llevaba. –Soy míos, tal vez te queden algo grandes pero por el momento será suficiente para que descanses.

- Gracias… -respondió avergonzada.

- En fin, los dejo solos pero antes… Inuyasha discúlpate… -él la miró sin entender bien sus palabras. – Eres su médico y tú empezaste el juego, si le da un resfriado va a ser tu culpa. Anda discúlpate. –insistió con tono de regaño fingido.

- Pero mamá… -protestó sin muchas ganas mientras Kikyo intentaba parecer seria.

- No es tan difícil, sólo discúlpate, di que lo sientes y todo estará arreglado.

- Está bien… lo siento Kikyo… -pero la muchacha no tuvo tiempo de responder pues Izayoi felicitó a su hijo y abandonó la habitación dejándole la libertad de reír abiertamente.

Al escucharla Inuyasha detuvo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo en sus manos y la vio, en realidad era muy hermosa, solamente le hacía falta reír más y estás un poco más relajada. Era una mujer muy bella cuando estaba así. Kikyo se percató de que era observada y sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de rojo antes de desviar la mirada y ponerse seria de nuevo.

- Deberías intentar reír más seguido. –dijo él tranquilo reanudando su trabajo.

&&&&&

Un par de horas más tarde iban los dos de regreso a casa de las hermanas luego de que Kikyo descansara un rato y su ropa se secara en la máquina. Había resultado ser un buen domingo, a pesar del incidente que aún la tenía adolorida.

- Le voy a pedir a Kaede que te aumente la dosis un par de días.

- No quiero, no me gustan tus pastillas. –se quejó ella mientras bajaban del auto en la puerta de la florería.

- No me importa, pero si quieres mi consejo, mientras más pronto sanes, más pronto puedes dejar de tomarlas.

- ¡Kikyo! –la llamó como festiva un mujer que reconoció desde el primer momento. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… gracias… ¿y usted? –respondió nerviosa y escondiendo ambos brazos detrás.

- Bien, bien. Supe que tuviste un accidente, por eso vine hoy, así puedo ver como sigues, que me cuentes cómo pasaron las cosas, hablo con Kaede y aprovechando puedes presentarme a tu guapo novio. –la pareja se miró un segundo y luego se alejaron un paso.

- No señorita… bueno, sí… vamos a hablar pero… él no es mi novio…

- Ah está bien, yo decía, como viene y trae a tu casa… salen solos…

- Somos sólo amigos… pero pase… -los tres entraron anunciando a Kaede su llegada, Inuyasha pensó en despedirse desde la puerta pero prefirió quedarse para aclarar cualquier cosa sobre el "accidente", Kikyo parecía bastante nerviosa.

- Entonces él es tu amigo que te va a ayudar a limpiar el vivero… -asumió la trabajadora social mientras subían las escaleras.

- En realidad soy su doctor…

- ¡Vaya! Qué atención tan personalizada. Tengo suerte entonces, usted me puede hablar sobre el accidente.

- No hay mucho que decir, sólo que Kikyo debe tener más cuidado con los cristales rotos. –llegaron a la parte superior y vieron a Kaede dormida en el pequeño sofá. - ¿Quieres que la lleve a su cama?

- Claro, gracias. –respondió la mayor sonriendo tranquila mientras iba al refrigerador para sacar la acostumbrada ración de fresas.

- ¿Segura que no es tu novio?

- Segura. En realidad creo que Kaede es mejor amiga de él que yo. –habló sin mostrar emoción en la voz.

- Según el expediente los cortes habían sido en las manos y traes vendadas también las muñecas –hizo notar a Kikyo la trabajadora una vez que Inuyasha regresó, ella se quedó paralizada por un segundo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se fijaron en el hombre que tenía a su lado como un grito silencioso de ayuda.

- Así fue –intervino Inuyasha- Ella se tropezó en el vivero y al caer fue que se cortó, pero también se raspó las muñecas.

- ¿Y entonces por qué las transfusiones? Recibió un litro del banco y otro del médico que la recibió. –puntualizó recibiendo su plato con fresas y un vaso con agua de limón de la todavía nerviosa chica, quien ahora también esperaba la explicación de Inuyasha.

- Sí, es algo que hacemos a veces. Es riesgoso pero necesario en ocasiones. –la mujer pareció complacida por un momento antes de recapacitar en que no había recibido una respuesta real.

- Si fue una simple caída es extraño que hayas perdido tanta sangre…

- Cuando me herí no pensé que necesitara más que hacer algo de presión con una toalla, fue hasta un rato después cuando Kaede que me vio pálida y llamó a la ambulancia. Yo no lo hice antes para no asustarla. –la trabajadora social se quedó viéndola fijamente hasta que pareció por fin comprender las explicaciones y regresó a su plato con fresas dándole la impresión a los otros dos de que esa era más bien la causa de su visita.

Una media hora más tarde cuando terminó de comer la mujer se marchó con una gran sonrisa y la idea de que todo estaba mejor y ambas muchachas eran felices, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio a Kikyo sonreír de una manera distinta cuando estaba acompañada del joven doctor, su instinto le decía que aunque lo negara algo más pasaba entre ellos.

Inuyasha y Kikyo se quedaron a solas en la mesa, Kaede continuaba plácidamente dormida, cualquier otro día estarían molestándose mutuamente, peleando o algo así pero esa tarde ambos se quedaron callados cada uno con una duda en la cabeza. Fue hasta mucho rato después que ella no aguantó más y hablo.

- ¿Tú me diste sangre? –preguntó con la mirada sobre el suelo y las mejillas algo rojas, él guardó silencio como no queriendo responder.

- Sí. –muy cortante salió esa sola palabra de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo echaste en cara como todo lo demás que haces?

- Feh! Ahora resulta... es mi sangre y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera.

- Creí que era sólo una chica desagradable… -dijo todavía con los ojos en el suelo.

- Yo también lo creía… pero no por eso iba a dejarte morir… además… las cosas cambian…

- Tienes razón… -sonrió y lo vio a los ojos de nuevo.

- Y no debes ser tan desagradable si tienes un amigo que vaya a venir a ayudarte con el vivero. –soltó al fin Inuyasha como un pequeño reproche lo que lo había mantenido serio toda la tarde.

- Se lo dije para que no estuviera molestando con eso… en realidad no tengo amigos. –él se quedó viéndola con el semblante triste y no pudo evitar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, una vez más su gran boca lo había hecho lastimarla.

- ¿Entonces yo puedo arreglar el vivero? –ella lo miró como apenada por su propuesta.

- No es necesario… gracias…

- En realidad me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, era lo único bueno de ir a pescar con papá, los trabajos manuales.

- Pero no tienes tiempo libre… -intentó excusarse una vez más.

- No te estoy diciendo que lo vaya a hacer en este momento, ni mañana, inclusive tal vez no esta semana… pero lo quiero hacer. Además, tú arreglaste el rosal de mamá.

- Sí pero tú me salvaste la vida.

- Feh! Pero ese es mi trabajo –se mostró algo indignado el hombre. En ese momento Kaede salió de la habitación todavía muy adormilada.

- Ya se están peleando… cásense. -les reclamó mientras iba al refrigerador ante dos miradas de hielo.

&&&&&

Una mañana bastante temprano, más o menos a las seis treinta Inuyasha salió de su habitación luego de bañarse y vestirse con ropa de trabajo muy diferente a la bata blanca que solía usar. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, una playera roja con blanco y un cinturón de herramientas. Caminó unos pasos y vio la recámara de su mamá abierta, sin dudarlo se acercó hasta el umbral algo extrañado de verla despierta tan temprano. Se detuvo en silencio ahí y se dio cuenta de que Izayoi estaba de pie frente a la ventana mirando hacia el horizonte, se veía pensativa y distante con la mente muy lejos. Su semblante delataba su tristeza, él no estaba acostumbrado a verla sin su sonrisa habitual. No supo qué hacer o si tal vez estaba imaginándose cosas, teoría que quedó descartada cuando su madre derramó un par de lágrimas al cerrar los ojos. Inuyasha sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorres su espalda. Pensó en qué podía hacer, quería consolarla, quería regresar a su padre, quería huir de ahí… y dado que dos de sus opciones no eran viables decidió optar por la primera. Con dos suaves golpes llamó a la puerta abierta. Ella pareció muy sorprendida, sin embargo cuidadosa de lo que hacía limpió su rostro de las lágrimas antes de voltear hacia su hijo.- Inuyasha… es muy temprano, creí que hoy empezaban tus vacaciones. –le dijo en tono suave mientras él se acercaba.

- Sí, voy a ir con Kikyo.

- ¿Piensas tirar la bata e incorporarte al negocio de las flores? –lo cuestionó juzgando su apariencia.

- Sólo un poco de trabajo de limpieza y carpintería. –al llegar a ella la abrazó por la espalda y tomó una fotografía de su padre enmarcada delante de ellos. –Ya han pasado tres meses… -su tono estaba lleno de tristeza al hacer memoria de la última vez que habló con su padre y pensar lo poco que podía ayudar a su mamá.

- Sí, exactamente por eso deberías formalizar ya con Kikyo. –le quitó la foto de las manos y le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla, él entendió que a pesar de todo lo fuerte que era su madre, todavía no estaba lista para hablar de eso. –Es muy temprano, supongo que no vas a desayunar aquí. Así que vete antes de que se te haga tarde y déjame dormir otro rato. Y a propósito, anoche llamó tu hermano… se oía nervioso, Lin está embarazada… otra vez.

- ¿Otra vez? –preguntó incrédulo comenzando a reír. – Yo le dije cuando nació el engendro que se hiciera la vasectomía. No quiero imaginar cómo se puso la vagabunda, tal vez ella misma se la haya hecho a estas alturas. –continuó riendo como pocas veces se daba la libertad e Izayoi no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, ella compartía la misma opinión. -¿Y van a ser quintillizos?

- Todavía no saben, por el bien de tu hermano esperemos que no sea así.

- Ah, los llamo en la noche, pero si llama Sesshoumaru no olvides decirle "te lo dije" de mi parte. –se acercó y besó a su madre en frente para luego salir de ahí a, sin saber, ir a pasar una mañana que cambiaría muchas cosas en su vida.

&&&&&

Llegó a la florería y no fue necesario que llamara a la puerta, en ese momento Kikyo la abrió esperando por Kaede, quien ya iba tarde a la escuela. Él sonrió sin darse cuenta y pasó.

- Hola Inuyasha. –le devolvió Kikyo la sonrisa. -¡Kaede date prisa! –le gritó a su hermana sin darse cuenta de que Inuyasha no podía quitarle la vista de encima, él notó su pantalón de pijama que se amoldaba a su cuerpo y la blusa corta de tirantes que dejaba notar su piel desnuda debajo. -¡Ya es tarde!

- ¡Ya voy! –respondió la menor bajando las escaleras. – Ah Inuyasha estás aquí. Con razón ya quieres que me vaya Kikyo, quieres quedarte a solas con este doctor que no te quita la mirada de encima. – para él fue con un balde de agua fría, de inmediato se volteó intentando no dejar notar el color rojo que adquiría.

- No es cierto Kaede, qué cosas dices. Ya vete.

- Adiós Inuyasha. Suerte. –se despidió la más joven cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- El desayuno está servido. No le pongas atención, ha estado como loca por los exámenes.

- Está bien… -respondió apenas, subiendo detrás de ella con los ojos como imanes volviendo hacia la figura femenina.

El desayuno transcurrió de forma pacífica, justo como se habían tornado sus frecuentes encuentros durante las últimas semanas, casi sin pleitos ni comentarios sarcásticos. No fue hasta el final que Inuyasha se puso serio y la miró directo a los ojos como preparándose para decirle algo importante.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella sintiendo que iba a escuchar algo que aunque ocultara, deseaba.

- Quiero preguntarte algo pero no sé cómo vas a reaccionar… -con estas palabras el corazón de la joven se aceleró y comenzó a golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

- Sólo habla… -le dijo sentándose de frente, muy cerca de él.

- Nunca me dijiste por qué… y nunca te pregunté por qué… lo hiciste… el día que llegaste al hospital. –ella tuvo que contener la respiración un segundo, nunca esperó eso y resultaba fácil de explicar.

- Fueron muchas cosas… para empezar sentía que ya no era yo misma, la de antes. Deseaba ser como cualquier adolescente, extrañaba la escuela, mis amigos, salir de compras… todo eso. Además… tal vez no tengas por qué saberlo pero… el vivero no da suficiente para vivir, apenas se mantiene solo. Nosotras nos sostenemos de lo del seguro de nuestros padres y lo que queda de haber vendido la casa en la que vivíamos… pero en algún momento ese dinero se va a terminar. -detuvo sus palabras por un momento recordando todos los recuerdos que se quedaron entre esas paredes.

- Qué tonto soy… supuse que habían vivido aquí siempre. –la respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa algo triste.

- El vivero era como el pasatiempo de mamá… aquí guardaba las cosas… sólo es una bodega…

- Lo siento… debí haberlo supuesto…

- No te disculpes. ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo eso, lo que más me dolió siempre… fue que me convertí en nada más que un complemento para Kaede. Cuando ellos murieron ya estaba a pocos meses de ser mayor de edad y Kaede era una niña de trece años... los de servicios sociales… los supuestos amigos de mis padres, los maestros en la escuela… e incluso tú, sólo la veían a ella. Siempre se preocuparon por la pobre niña que quedó huérfana, al cabo yo era una adulta que no cumplía más que con mi deber de cuidarla… cada vez se volvió más insoportable el no existir para nadie… -ella se detuvo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar en silencio, Inuyasha la abrazó y sintió su dolor y su vacío, por segunda vez en esa mañana se sentía impotente por no poder cambiar el pasado.

- Perdóname… siento lo que hice, siento haberte lastimado… siempre me importaste, sólo no sabía cómo expresarlo… -así se quedaron ya sin hablar por largo rato, comunicándose en silencio, con miradas y con señales imperceptibles.

Un largo rato después los dos estaban en el vivero, ya habían recogido algunas cosas y pintado otras, Inuyasha estaba lleno de pintura y no podía dejar de mirar a Kikyo, ya no tenía puesta la pijama, pero ahora lucía inclusive más hermosa con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa con mangas cortas y muy femenina, la cual explicó como propiedad de Kaede al ser cuestionada sobre lo poco común que era en ella ese tipo de ropa.

- Vamos a descansar. –lo incitó ella deteniendo la escalera desde abajo mientras él limpiaba los cristales superiores.

- ¿Vamos¡Si todo lo he hecho yo!

- ¡Pero tú prometiste que lo harías hace tres meses!

- Sí, pero no te dije cuándo. –señaló él llegando ya al suelo con la cubeta llena de agua, que dejó a un lado.

- Eres un fastidioso –se quejó ella enseñándole la lengua.

- Y aún así no podrías alcanzarme. –se burló dando un paso hacia atrás y preparando su huída. Kikyo lo miró con determinación y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante hasta tropezar con la cubeta de agua enjabonada. Perdió el equilibrio y de no ser porque un par de fuertes bazos se tendieron delante de ella, hubiese caído.

Se topó de frente con Inuyasha, él sólo actuó por reflejo pero al quedar tan cerca fueron más bien sus deseos los que lo hicieron abrazarla con fuerza, sostenerla contra sí mismo como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Un par de segundos después una atmósfera extraña se formó alrededor de ellos envolviéndolos con el perfume de las flores y los rayos de sol colados entre los cristales. Nadie quería interrumpir, no deseaban que ese instante terminara, a pesar de que sabían que la máscara que habían mantenido tanto tiempo estaba por caer.

- Kikyo no… -balbuceó él con algo de torpeza mirando alternadamente sus ojos y sus labios, iba a proseguir diciendo algo que guardaba desde hacía tiempo, pero no le fue posible, por fin algo interrumpió. Un beso suave iniciado por ella, que en un arranque de sinceridad se puso sobre las puntas de sus pies y unió sus labios sin pensar en lo que hacía.

Así se quedaron interminables segundos conociéndose por primera vez, sin poses, sin escudos, sin nada que los detuviera de mostrarse tal cual eran. Sintieron el calor del otro embriagarlos y cuando al fin sus labios perdieron el suave contacto, no pusieron distancia entre sus cuerpos, el abrazo no fue interrumpido.

- Inuyasha… -murmuró Kikyo abriendo los ojos y todavía contra su aliento, él pareció responder como desde otro mundo.

- ¿Sí?...

- Me ibas a decir algo… -él por fin abrió también los ojos y hasta frunció algo el seño intentando hacer memoria.

- Lo olvidé… -sonrió todavía atontado y recargó su frente con la ella cerrando los ojos de nuevo para dejarse invadir por todas las dulces sensaciones que Kikyo le provocaba.

- ¡Hermana ya llegué! –gritó desde la entrada Kaede mientras la puerta y la campanilla hacían un estrepitoso ruido que les interrumpió el momento hasta ahora perfecto y los hizo alejarse un par metros. -¿Qué pasa? –les preguntó al verlos a cada uno por su lado y el rostro de su hermana muy rojo, por fortuna, no alcanzó a ver que Inuyasha estaba igual. –Ya se están pelando otra vez ¿verdad? Ya dejen de portarse como niños chiquitos y tomen las cosas con madurez. ¿Qué hay de comer?

- Em… este… pues… -balbuceó Kikyo. –Creo que olvidé ese detalle… -la reacción de su hermanita fue empezar a reír y verla con burla.

- Vamos a mi casa por ropa y de ahí las llevo a donde quieran. Bueno… a donde quieras tú Kaede, tu hermana tiene gustos raros. -Kaede se mofó una vez más de su hermana y subió para dejar las cosas de la escuela. Inuyasha alcanzó a Kikyo y poniendo una mano en su cintura le cedió el paso, ella sólo sonrió y desvió la mirada.

&&&&&

Fueron a casa de él y ahí se encontraron con Izayoi, quien se alegró de ver a Kikyo y de al fin conocer a Kaede, Inuyasha pensaba en sólo cambiarse e irse pero su madre fue más rápida que él y mientras se mudaba de ropa sirvió la mesa y las invitó a comer.

- Si quieren después de comer puedo enseñarles fotos de Inuyasha cuando era niño. –alcanzó a escuchar el hombre llegando al comedor. – Tengo muchas donde trae un mameluco rojo que le encantaba ponerse. –las dos muchachas rieron y luego sintieron el aura pesada de Inuyasha cerca.

- ¡Mamá! No les puedes… -a medio reclamo se vio interrumpido por el teléfono sonando que estaba al lado suyo. Al responder su seño fruncido desapareció y fue sustituido por una risita burlona. - ¡Vagabunda! Qué gusto escucharte…

- Cachorro… -respondió ella en tono mucho más decaído- ¿Ya lo sabes verdad?

- Que Sesshoumaru no se hizo la vasectomía cuando se lo dije, sí.

- ¿Le dijiste qué? –respondió sorprendida- ¡Sesshoumaru! –le gritó a su esposo- ¡Niñas detengan a su padre! Bebé, quítale las llaves. –ordenó a los pequeños del otro lado mientras Inuyasha sentía pena por el destino de su hermano y reía demasiado. – Bueno, en cuando colguemos me encargaré de él. Ahora dime ¿qué probabilidades hay de que sean gemelos otra vez?

- ¿Cuántas mujeres en tu familia tienen gemelos?

- Todas…

- ¿Cuántas han tenido más de un par de gemelos?

- La mitad… ya hice cuentas.

- Entonces vagabunda… lamento decirte que es muy probable.

- Pero nadie los ha tenido en su tercer embarazo, siempre es el primero o el segundo, o el primero y el segundo, nadie en el tercero… -habló muy rápido como esperando porque Inuyasha le asegurara que sólo tendría un bebé. - ¡Y tú deja de tratar de sobornar a nuestros hijos! –le gritó a Sesshoumaru de tal forma que hasta a Izayoi le pareció escuchar.

- Dos cosas vagabunda. Primero, hazte el ultrasonido en cuanto te lo digan, para que salgas de dudas y dos… asegúrate de que se haga la vasectomía, si es necesario yo mismo se la haré.

- En realidad estoy pensando en hacérsela aquí, ahora…

- Ah no seas tan dura con el amargado, estoy segura de que ya hasta tienes una lista de nombres y fuiste a comprar ropa para bebé y ya deben haber buscado una casa más grande.

- ¡Claro que no! No tengo una lista de nombres… sólo son dos. Y lo de la ropa… no la quiero comprar hasta que no sepa si es niño o niña… pero de todas formas me voy a desquitar con tu hermano… tan pronto como se le pasen los mareos.

- Me parece perfecto, salúdamelo y búrlate de mi parte.

- Está bien, y tú ¿ya formalizaste con Kikyo?

- ¿Has estado hablando con mi madre verdad? –le dijo viendo fijamente a la mujer mayor que a sabiendas de lo que sucedía sólo continuó charlando con las muchachas.

- No, adiós. –y colgó antes de que Inuyasha pudiese replicar.

&&&&&

Esa noche Kaede aprovechó que era viernes y salió con algunos amigos, y aunque no regresó demasiado tarde sí estaba suficientemente cansada para ir directo a dormir. Kikyo e Inuyasha se quedaron tomando café hasta ya entrada la noche, hablaron como cualquier otro día y se contaron anécdotas del pasado, rieron bastante esas horas. Cuando él decidió que sería mejor volver antes de darles más motivos a su madre y a Lin para burlarse, ella lo encaminó hasta la puerta y ahí se detuvieron una vez más sólo alumbrados por la tenue luz de la calle.

- Mañana vengo en la mañana para que terminemos con el vivero. –habló en tono bajo y ella asintió mirando hacia el suelo, no lo admitiría pero estaba intranquila por tener que despedirse de él así nada más después de lo que pasó esa mañana. – Y Kikyo… recordé lo que quería decirte… -ella reaccionó y alzó la vista para plantarla en sus ojos, él en silencio todavía tomó sus manos y continuó murmurando. –Te convertiste en alguien muy importante en mi vida, ya no puedo estar sin ti. No… no sé cómo… cómo vas a reaccionar… pero… -y nuevamente sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por otro beso que ella inició como dándole un "Sí" a una pregunta no formulada.

Se besaron otra vez con calma y con suavidad varias veces sin ocultarse nada, sin la necesidad de decir una palabra, en ese momento nada más importaba, sólo comenzar un largo camino lleno de retos que compartirían juntos.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Hello!! He aquí el segundo capi. Espero que esté bien y sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer, por su spoyo. Se cuidan mucho. Nos seguimos leyendo.Byes

Vasectomía: operación en la que se corta y liga el canal deferente (que va de los testículos al pene, pasando por otras estructuras). Es un método de natalidad 100 efectivo no reversible que requiere hospitalización de menos de un día. Además no afecta para nada sus funciones sexuales ni la líbido. Sólo evita espermatozoides en la eyaculación.


	3. Tu peor error

**°°Ćāşũąłìďāđ°° **

**Acotaciones:**

&&&&& Cambio de escena - Diálogos " " Pensamientos

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba recostado en la cama sin sentirse muy bien, esos extraños mareos que tenía con cada embarazo Lin lo mantenían en reposo siempre durante las primeras semanas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos de su esposa entrar.

- Ya voy a acostar a los niños… -se sentó con los ojos cerrados luego de hablar intentando darse ánimos, sabía que el humor de Lin no era el mejor.

- Ya están dormidos. –la respuesta de él fue una mirada algo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente¿Vas a asesinarme?

- No, en realidad pensé en traerte la cena. –le extendió una bandeja que contenía un vaso de leche con chocolate, al cual Izayoi lo mal acostumbró desde niño, y unos trozos de sandía cubiertos con helado de diferentes sabores. –Siempre se te antoja esto cuando estoy embarazada. –él la recibió extrañado y contento.

- ¿Quieres?

- Mmmm… ya cené, gracias. –pero su respuesta sonó más bien un "Ni loca".

- No es que me moleste que hagas esto pero creí que estabas enojada. –Lin se recostó a su lado y encendió el televisor.

- Lo estoy. – mientras él cenaba sin demostrar mucho su nerviosismo ella miró varios canales una y otra vez hasta que el plato estuvo vacío. Entonces apagó el aparato y retiró la bandeja para acercarse a Sesshoumaru y comenzar a besar su cuello. Por un momento él se dejó llevar pero luego recapacitó en que así empezaba su tradicional forma de torturarlo cuando la hacía enojar.

- ¿Me vas a mandar a dormir al sillón después del calentamiento?

- No entrenador, esta vez vas a ser titular toda la noche… -murmuró suave en su oído. Sin embargo esa actitud era tan extraña dadas las circunstancias que él se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Pero dijiste que estabas enojada.

- Sí, lo estoy y lo estaré hasta que el menor de nuestros hijos duerma fuera de casa. Pero estuve pensando… ¿cuándo crees que mi vientre sea suficientemente grande para dejarnos hacer esas jugadas que tanto te gustan entrenador?

- Unos cuatro meses más…

- Exacto, además los niños se durmieron por su propia cuenta temprano y tus malestares están a raya.

- Sí... pero aún no entiendo.

- A veces me sorprendes, cómo puedes idear esas jugadas y no entender algo tan simple… sólo quiero aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda antes del vientre grande, la cuarentena, bebés llorando, niños asustados por una película o un par de gemelas que no pueden dormir… -de pronto Sesshoumaru pareció entender todo y se aproximó para besarla y dar inicio a una noche larga y activa.

&&&&&

Con el paso de los días tanto Inuyasha como Kikyo tuvieron que admitir con su madre y con su hermana que por fin habían entablado una relación formal. Ambos se veían diferentes, él estaba de mejor humor siempre y ella sonreía mucho más y se arreglaba todos los días para verlo. Una vez que terminaron las vacaciones de Inuyasha no podían verse a diario pero aún así él dejó de pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital y se dedicó más a su novia y a su madre. Comenzó a aprovechar los tiempos libres para llevarlas a pasear, incluso alguna vez casi fantaseando pensó en ir a pescar junto con su hermano, quien de alguna u otra forma parecía contento a pesar de que todos juraban que Lin estuvo próxima pedirle el divorcio.

Esas siguientes semanas, que se hicieron algunos meses, resultaron en una paz y felicidad que los envolvió, descubriendo que las cosas no eran tan malas como pensaron y que el estar juntos podía transformarlo todo en algo mucho mejor.

Una noche Inuyasha y Kikyo regresaron de ir a cenar comida tailandesa, a la cual él se había hecho extrañamente adicto, Kaede se quedaría a dormir con unas amigas esa noche e Izayoi tenía la peculiar idea de que su hijo podría no regresar a dormir. Entraron al departamento de las chicas y Kikyo le ofreció una taza de té, la cual él aceptó gustoso.

- ¿Pasa algo? Estás muy callado. –lo cuestionó a la mitad de la taza.

- No… em… no es nada… -él decidió que quitarse de la cabeza la idea que lo rondaba era lo mejor. Toda la cena pensó en qué podría pasar esa noche, en si tal vez se quedaría con ella y harían el amor, lo deseaba, eso era seguro pero no sabía si ella también.

- Está bien. –pero en realidad no estaba convencida, quizás Inuyasha tenía la misma inquietud que ella sobre estar solos.- ¿Tu hermano ya sabe si son gemelos?

- Sí –rió recordando la llamada de su cuñada.

- ¿Qué pasa? Son gemelos…

- Peor –continuó sin detener su carcajada- Trillizos…

- ¿Están seguros?

- Sí, hace dos días que Sesshoumaru duerme en el sillón. –un rato ambos rieron. – Pero ellos lo sabían, en el historial de la vagabunda hay más gemelos que otra cosa. Por cierto… nunca te lo he preguntado¿en tu familia hay gemelos?

- No, en realidad mis padres eran hijos únicos y hasta donde sé así eran casi todos, Kaede y yo somos de las pocas excepciones.

- Que bueno, entonces no tengo que preocuparme por estar en el lugar de Sesshoumaru. –las palabras salieron de sus labios como lo más natural del mundo, aunque a Kikyo la paralizaron como una insinuación de algo, de pasar esa noche juntos, de vivir juntos, de tener hijos… -Bueno… tal vez me estoy adelantando… -habló por lo bajo empezando a teñir sus mejillas. –No quiero que nos presionemos…

Luego, con otras pláticas más sin importancia terminaron la bebida y él decidió que sería mejor irse antes de seguir alimentando su mente con ideas. Kikyo se puso de pie junto con él para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, aunque por alguna razón se detuvieron antes de las escaleras, justo en la entrada a recámara.

- Es la primera vez que voy a dormir sola…

- ¿Nunca has dormido sola?

- Ya sé que suena raro, pero en realidad no… y me da miedo… -Kikyo miraba hacia el suelo y a pesar de las muchas interpretaciones de sus palabras, no lo dijo más que con su significado literal, le daba miedo quedarse sola.

- No e preocupes, todo va a estar bien

Él le habló suave y levantó su rostro para poderla besar, unieron sus labios como tantas veces antes y comenzaron en una caricia suave y cálida. Un par de minutos más tarde él le pidió la entrada y ella accedió. Profundizaron su beso tornándolo pasional, Inuyasha la envolvió con ambos brazos y se acercó tanto a ella hasta hacerla recargarse contra la pared, la respuesta que obtuvo fueron dos manos femeninas acariciando su cuello, provocándolo inconciente para traspasar esa línea de sólo besos que habían mantenido hasta ahora.

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado Inuyasha por fin se atrevió a cambiar su posición y bajó sus manos hasta la cadera de su novia, las mantuvo en los costados acariciándola un poco mientras se besaban ininterrumpidamente. De nuevo esas ideas en su cabeza.

Kikyo sintió por un momento que él se atrevía, que iba algo más allá, que se acercaba a lo que ella estaba segura de querer. Con un par pasos lo guió hasta la habitación, donde por fin al pie de la cama dejaron de besarse en los labios cuando Inuyasha paró para saborear su cuello. Ella sintió esa forma de caricias que nunca antes tuvo y que eran embriagantes. Dejó de acariciar su cuello y su nuca para bajar las manos hasta los pectorales masculinos que contenían un corazón acelerado.

Él recorrió su piel sintiéndola erizada debajo de sus labios, reconoció su aroma, tan dulce, tan único. Además las manos delicadas acariciaban su cuerpo, podía sentirlas juguetonas sobre su camisa incitándolo, como probándolo para que se atreviera. Inclusive Kikyo llegó a desabrochar un par de botones para inmiscuir sus caricias a la piel.

Por muchos instantes se reconocieron así, sin pensar en lo que hacían, sólo guiados por su pasión hasta que como balde de agua fría la mente de Inuyasha dio un feo salto del momento a todo lo que éste traía consigo. Parecía que ella estaba segura, que confiaba en él… sin embargo dentro suyo sabía que toda esa inmensa confianza era frágil, que ella era insegura, que nunca antes estuvo con un hombre, que él tenía siente años más de experiencia, que en ese momentos podría hacerle el amor simplemente así… que no era correcto.

- Kikyo… -murmuró en su oído mientras pasa ambas manos de sus caderas a sus antebrazos para detenerlo todo. – No podemos… -habló otra vez bajo y contra sus labios lamentando su propia interrupción con la respiración entrecortada. Ella lo miró sin entender. – No sé si es el momento, pero sí sé que no es el lugar, ni las circunstancias… -ella guardó silencio varios segundos.

- Está bien… -habló al fin casi con decepción en la voz, Inuyasha lo sintió, sabía que si deja sólo las cosas así las consecuencias serían mucho peores.

- Kikyo… -la tomó de las manos y ambos se sentaron en la cama- No sé cómo decírtelo… en estos momentos daría mi alma por estar contigo… por poder… bueno… tú sabes…

- ¿Entonces por qué no? –preguntó con un tono de voz que él reconocía, estaba callando muchas cosas.

- Te amo y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo y por eso mismo quiero que tú sientas lo mismo, quiero que nunca te arrepientas de nada y que cada momento sea especial… no quiero que sea una noche cualquiera en la cama de tu hermana. –ella cerró los ojos y relajó su expresión, empezaba a entender. - ¿Está bien Kikyo? –preguntó acariciando su rostro, ella asintió sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Además… no queremos trillizos ahora ¿verdad? –respondió ya más relajada.

- No, no queremos. Pero si me haces el favor de dejarme dormir contigo esta noche, sería todo un honor.

- Está bien pero mira hacia la pared, me voy a cambiar.

Y así fue como pasó, él no la miró ponerse la pijama y casi de inmediato Kikyo subió a la cama de arriba dejándolo en la de abajo, lo prefirieron así para evitar cualquier tentación. A la mañana siguiente Kaede llegó temprano sorprendiéndolos así, su hermana en la orilla con una mano extendida hacia abajo como si Inuyasha la hubiese estado sosteniendo hasta que los venció el sueño.

Inuyasha escuchó ruido proveniente de la cocina y abrió los ojos imaginando que se trataría de Kikyo, sin embargo al mirar hacia la pared pudo ver aún como caían los dedos largos de la chica por el borde de la cama de arriba. Se puso de pie y antes de salir despertó a su novia llamándola suave por su nombre, un par de minutos después los dos salieron de ha habitación muy sorprendidos de que Kaede hubiese regresado temprano y preparado el desayuno. Luego de saludarla y eludir sus miradas suspicaces el chico fue a tomar un baño rápido.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- Ya hermana suelta la sopa… ¿pasó algo especial anoche¿Algo que quieras compartir con tu hermana?

- ¿Qué sopa? No pasó nada.

- Sí claro, él se quedó aquí toda la noche y quieres que crea que cada quien durmió en una cama sin tocarse.

- Pues… nos agarramos de la mano un buen rato.

- Sí, sí, sí. A mi no tienes que venirme con cuentos, pero si tú quieres… puedo pretender que te creo. Sólo espero que la señora Izayoi haga lo mismo. –Kikyo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no pensó en eso antes, sólo esperaba que de verdad la amable mujer no tuviese objeciones. Por fortuna, no sería así.

&&&&&

El paso de los días siguió totalmente normal, Inuyasha estaba en el hospital con sus turnos normales pero siempre se daba tiempo para verla al salir o entrar a guardia. Hasta que un día resultó especial y quiso sorprenderla con una noticia y una petición. No se suponía que él llamara hasta la noche, al terminar su guardia, sin embargo se las había arreglado para salir antes y desde las diez de la mañana empezó a llamarla a su casa, pasaron varios timbrazos en muchas tandas y nunca contestó, entonces pensó que tal vez había salido e intentó con el celular, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Las horas se acumularon hasta casi dar la una. Entonces el chico pensó que quizás Kaede pudiera darla la respuesta que lo tenía ya muy desesperado.

- ¿Inuyasha qué pasa?

- ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana? –habló rápido – No contesta en tu casa ni su celular.

- No, según me dijo tenía trabajo que hacer en el vivero. No pensaba salir. ¿Insististe?

- Estoy insistiendo desde las diez de la mañana. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

- No sé… -respondió dubitativa. – Ayer... ayer estuvo ocupada todo el día quizás pospuso comprar algo… y por eso salió hoy.

- ¿Qué estuvo haciendo? –y fue entonces que la joven se dio cuenta de un detalle que podía ser muy importante, de algo que ya había pasado antes.

- Estuvo recolectando todas las fresas… las limpió y las puso en el refrigerador... Inuyasha eso hizo la otra vez cuando…

- Sí –la interrumpió – Me contó. Pero tú tienes todavía escondidas las pastillas ¿no? El frasco nuevo que te di. –pero Kaede no respondió por varios segundos como intentando hilar las palabras.

- No… esta mañana… se me hizo tarde y las dejé junto a la cama… no pensé que fuera necesario seguir ocultándolas… perdóname.

- No me pidas perdón. Te veo en diez minutos para que me abras la puerta. No tardes. Ambos colgaron y salieron lo más a prisa que les fue posible con horribles ideas en la cabeza ¿cómo era posible¿Qué habían hecho mal? Sin pensar en más posibilidades los dos asumieron lo peor, que Kikyo a pesar de su semblante y sus palabras seguía como antes, sumida en su agonía. Ninguno había sido capaz de ayudarla, de ser un apoyo… de hacerla ver cuánto querían y necesitaban. Ojala no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando por fin llegaron luego de un camino eterno Kaede abrió la puerta y pasaron sin atreverse a gritarle y que no respondiera. El vivero estaba cerrado con llave, ahí no estaría. Inuyasha subió corriendo las escaleras seguido de ella. Tampoco estaba en la pequeña estancia, sólo les quedaba la recámara. La puerta estaba abierta y eso les dejó ver que como dijo Kaede en la mesita junto a su cama estaba el frasco de pastillas, aunque también había un vaso vacío y a su lado tendido sobre la colcha el cuerpo de ella. Estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados y las venas intactas. Al instante Kaede sintió que las piernas le fallaban y tuvo que dejarse caer recargada en la puerta, la voz y todos sus sentidos la traicionaron. Sin embargo a él lo ayudó su instinto de médico y corrió hasta ella levantándola por los hombros con la esperanza de que sus labios todavía contuvieran el aliento.

- ¡Kikyo¡Kikyo reacciona! –pero ella no tardó más que dos segundos en abrir los ojos y recargarse ella misma semi sentada viéndolo como sin entender y con miedo en la mirada. - ¿Cuántas pastillas tomaste?

- ¿Qué pastillas¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó mirándolos alternadamente, Inuyasha la miró y tomó el frasco agitándolo para darse cuenta de que estaba lleno casi hasta el tope. Nadie dijo nada. Kikyo los miró molesta empezando a entender todas sus suposiciones. - ¿Creyeron que lo hice otra vez? –pero nadie respondió- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? –preguntó con la voz furiosa abofeteando al hombre.

- ¡Hermana no¡Fue mi culpa!

- No lo defiendas Kaede…

- Sí, tu hermana tiene razón… no confié en ella –habló por lo bajo con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras sus ojos se notaban cristalinos. – Tuve miedo de perderte…

- Pero… ¿por qué pensaste que haría eso?

- Ha estado llamándote desde la mañana –interrumpió Kaede también con lágrimas en los ojos. Kikyo tomó su celular y vio las muchas llamadas no respondidas y el modo de silencio activado, respiró profundo y lo abrazó despacio, de la misma forma en que dejó un beso sobre sus labios. –Perdóname… -Inuyasha se calmó un segundo antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa y correspondió el abrazo y el beso todavía con la sensación de intranquilidad. –También perdóname tú, Kaede.

- Sí, está bien… sólo perdí la última clase…

- ¿La que odias?

- Algo así… odiar es una palabra muy fuerte…

- Oigan muchachas. –interrumpió Inuyasha.

- Es cierto¿por qué me llamaste? Tú no sueles llamar cuando estás de guardia.

- Era justamente para hablar contigo, decirte que me acaban de ascender e invitarlas para pasar fin de año fuera, con lo que queda de Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –preguntó Kaede.

- Inuyasha no podemos –interrumpió Kikyo. –El vivero… no podemos dejarlo.

- Terapea a tus flores porque de verdad… quiero que vayan… -y la miró con expresión de cachorro a medio morir sin dejarle más opción que ceder.

- Está bien, está bien. Vamos, pero no me veas así.

&&&&&

Un par de días antes de navidad Kikyo, su hermana, Inuyasha y su madre fueron a pasar las fiestas con Sesshoumaru y la familia. Era la primera vez que las chicas iban a no estar solas en esas fechas desde que murieron sus padres. Al llegar Lin, con su gran vientre, y su esposo, los recibieron en el aeropuerto y los advirtieron de cualquier nueva moda en bromas que tuvieran las gemelas en esos días. Ellas y el niño esperaban en casa con la chica que muy ocasionalmente aceptaba cuidarlos. Desde que cruzaron la cochera se notaba que la nueva casa era muy grande, suficiente para criar a seis niños, incluido el jardín trasero con varios árboles.

Una vez en la sala las niñas llegaron corriendo a abrazar a su abuela y decirle cientos de cosas al mismo tiempo. Mientras que el pequeño fue caminando con su misma parsimonia habitual y al ver a Kikyo no dudó en extenderle los brazos como alguna vez en el pasado. La muchacha complacida fue directo y lo cargó sonriendo, él pareció también más contento y expresivo de lo normal. Sin embargo un frío silencio se hizo cuando todos notaron la mirada de hielo que Lin posó en su marido, aunque disimuló una sonrisa disfrazando su tono de ira.

- Nos permiten un momento, por favor. –y tomó a Sesshoumaru de la manga de la camisa para llevarlo hasta la cocina y golpear su hombro varias veces con toda la fuerza que pudo.

- El masoquismo no es algo que en realidad disfrute ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin entender sintiendo como la fuerza con que era agredido aumentó un poco más.

- ¡Deja de jugar¡Te gusta!

- ¿Me gusta qué?

- ¡Te gusta ella!

- ¿Y eso viene… a…?

- Ese niño es un clon tuyo y le extendió los brazos como si la conociera de toda la vida. ¡Ni siquiera hace eso conmigo y soy su madre!

- Sí, es extraño pero… vuelvo a preguntar ¿Eso tiene que ver conmigo porque…?

- Si le gusta a él, te gusta a ti. Además yo ya no te gusto, estoy gigante, peso cien kilos y ruedo como barril… Seguramente prefieres a cualquier otra…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con cualquier reclamo o adivinación él la abrazó casi por la fuerza estrechándola contra su propio cuerpo para poder besarla. Unió sus labios y casi al mismo tiempo se inmiscuyó entre ellos, sin pedir permiso ni sentir que se lo negaran. Fue un beso profundo e intenso que para cuando terminó se había llevado consigo todas las ganas de pelear que tenía la mujer embarazada.

&&&&&

Es misma noche después de la cena en familia Kaede llevó a las gemelas para adormir, se suponía que iba a leerles algo. Sin embargo el niño decidió quedarse al lado de padre.

- Estás muy gorda vagabunda, vas a explotar. –señaló Inuyasha a su cuñada mientras le pasaba los platos de la cena.

- Sí, y todo es culpa de tu querido hermano.

- En primera, no es querido. Y en segunda sí, tienes razón, yo se lo advertí, le dije que se hiciera la vasectomía.

- ¡Ah! Pero se la va a hacer. De mi cuenta corre, de una u otra forma se la va a hacer.

En ese momento como salido de la nada y con su pequeño a un lado, Sesshoumaru apareció dedicándole una mirada casi mortal a su medio hermano, a lo cual éste respondió riendo y haciendo con su mano un movimiento como de tijeras diciendo "corta, corta, corta…". El mayor casi enfureció o hubiese sido así, pero su hijo lo interrumpió jalando su pantalón. Al voltear pudo ver al pequeño haciendo exactamente la misma seña que Inuyasha. Y diciendo en voz baja "corta, corta, corta…"

- Inuyasha, te prohíbo terminantemente que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo. –tomó de la mano al pequeño para salir de ahí mientras a su hermano le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie por la risa incontenible. Un segundo después comenzó a seguir a su hermano y sobrino que iban al estudio para ver la televisión.

- Espera, espera aún tengo que contarte los detalles de la vasectomía.

- Aléjate de mí, mata sanos.

- Ese par no tiene remedio -señaló Izayoi, quien estaba sentada en la mesa aún mientras Lin seguía lavando y Kikyo había tomado el lugar de Inuyasha para pasarle las cosas.

- Sí, así han sido desde siempre y así seguirán por el resto de sus vidas. –señaló la mujer embarazada.

- ¿Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo? –preguntó curiosa Kikyo.

- Sí, desde que nos conocimos en la preparatoria nos hemos estado soportando mutuamente.

- Excepto por esa vez en que se pelearon por… ¿seis meses¿No? Cuando no se halaban ninguno de los tres.

- Es cierto, sí fueron seis meses más o menos y todo fue culpa de Inuyasha.- dijo Lin haciendo memoria.

- Fue la vez de la apuesta y el perro ¿no? –a lo que su nuera respondió solando un plato que de milagro sobrevivió y volteando a verla, mientras Kikyo no entendía mucho.

- ¿Tú sabes todo eso Izayoi?

- Inuyasha nunca ha sido bueno resistiéndose a una cena y un vaso de leche con chocolate en su habitación… en realidad Sesshoumaru tampoco. Me lo contaron todo cuando pasó a cambio de que fingiera no saberlo. Pero supongo que ahora ya no tiene mucha importancia que te enteres.

**FLASH BACK**

Inuyasha llegaba a su salón muy enojado, cargando una computadora que contenía su trabajo de toda la noche y ostentando unas grandes ojeras que según él no debían estar ahí si la que llamaba su "mejor amiga" hubiera llegado como prometió para hacer el trabajo en equipo. Cinco minutos después en la puerta apareció Lin siendo acompañada por su ahora novio, Sesshoumaru, hacía apenas una semana que habían formalizado, a pesar de tener cinco meses saliendo constantemente.

- ¡Cachorro! Te ves fatal. –saludó a su amigo acercándose con la mayor alegría. – No dormiste bien ¿verdad? Porque yo sí.

- Claro, dormiste perfectamente luego de estar hasta no se qué horas con el tarado de Sesshoumaru, mientras yo tuve que hacer solo el trabajo para que no reprobemos.

- ¿Pero el trabajo no era para el martes?

- Hoy es martes.

- No es cierto.

- Claro que sí ¡Maldición! Si estuve toda la noche despierto por tu irresponsabilidad.

- Bueno, te debo una. Dame lo que voy a decir para estudiarlo.

Él conteniendo su enojo usó la razón y le pasó una hojas esperando que el día se encargara de quitarle el mal humor y para la última clase estuviese relajado para hacer bien la presentación. Ese día el chico estuvo casi dormido en todas las clases con la confianza de que cada que volteaba a ver a Lin ella parecía concentrada leyendo algo. Para el final se acercó a su banca antes de ir a conectar todo para la clase y fue hasta entonces que vio que lo oculto en el libro no eran sus hojas, sino una historieta que llevaba por título "Ranma ½"

- Espero que te hayas aprendido tu parte y no hayas estado perdiendo el tiempo todo el día con esas tontas cosas japonesas. Además la autora de esa no sabe hacer finales….-la sentenció con rigidez.

- Sí, claro que no hay problema. ¿Cómo se llama el tema? –preguntó revolviendo su mochila en busca del material entregado por Inuyasha, él respiró profundo y dio media vuelta.

- Quiero creer que estás bromeando y tengo confianza en que el maestro nos calificará por separado. –poco tiempo después estuvo todo listo y dieron inicio, el chico habló con fluidez llenando las expectativas del profesor, a diferencia de la parte de ella, que resultó lenta, incompleta e incomprensible, siendo interrumpida varias veces por sí misma para preguntarle a Inuyasha sobre el contenido de las tarjetas. Al final, todos se dieron cuenta de cómo habían sido las cosas.

- Me parece bastante obvio –habló el profesor- que uno de ustedes se preparó e hizo toda la exposición mientras el otro –volteó a ver a Lin- no hizo nada, ni siquiera leer antes. Entonces les doy dos opciones, pueden decirme quién hizo todo y quién no y los califico por separado. O pueden quedarse juntos y sacar cinco… los dos. –hubo un silencio en que tanto Inuyasha como el resto de las personas presentes miraron a Lin hasta que ella se acercó a su amigo y lo empezó a arrastrar del brazo hasta su asiento.

- No, no vamos a decir nada. Podemos sacar cinco los dos.

- Está bien. Es todo por hoy. –y mientras los alumnos y él mismo abandonaron el aula el chico de ojos dorados se quedó callado y en su asiento, todos lo miraban. Al estar solos fue y desconectó todo con la ayuda silenciosa de Lin para luego desde la puerta comenzar a explotar.

- ¿Qué crees que hiciste? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Nada, es simple lógica. Si nos pone cinco en esto a los dos, tú tienes nueve al final y yo seis. Pero si te pone diez, y conservas tu diez, a mi me va a poner cero, obviamente, y entonces voy a reprobar al final. ¿Y no queremos que repruebe verdad?

- No lo puedo creer. Algún día tendrás que hacerte responsable de tus actos. –azotó la puerta y salió de ahí furioso.

Esa misma tarde la joven fue a casa de los Tashou a visitar a su novio más que nada y de paso para ver si su amigo estaba ya más tranquilo para hablar con él y quizás, si la convencía, reponerle la exposición con una tarea. Se encontró con Sesshoumaru en la planta baja y decidieron subir a jugar videojuegos, sin embargo nunca llegarían a hacerlo. A unos cuantos metros del estudio se toparon con el hermano menor, quien estaba aún más enojado que un rato atrás y sin provocación alguna comenzó el ataque.

- La pequeña Lin, siempre detrás del gran Sesshoumaru, como un ser insignificante y sin voluntad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –contestó ella extrañada y ofendida.

- Nada, nada. Simplemente digo que es bueno tu método de esconderte detrás de él para todo.

- ¿Ah si? Por lo menos yo no tengo un perro viejo de peluche bajo mi almohada y hablo con él todas las noches. –sus palabras salieron sin pensarlas, Inuyasha se quedó helado, jamás pensó que fuera capaz de decir eso que juró mantener en secreto, especialmente frente a su hermano, quien no esperó para comenzar a reír.

- Búrlate lo que quieras niño trofeo –se dirigió a su hermano mientras Lin se tensaba de pies a cabeza. - ah… no le has dicho de la apuesta. Pues déjame decirte "querido hermano" que si ella está a tu lado es porque hicimos una apuesta contigo de por medio. –Sesshoumaru volteó a ver fríamente a Lin, quien intentó explicarle entre muchas palabras que el otro no escuchó encerrándose dentro de su habitación. - ¿Ves? Consecuencias, Lin. –y él también se marchó no dejándole más opción a la joven que regresar a su casa enojada con uno y preocupada por no tener al otro.

Las siguientes semanas Inuyasha y Lin se evitaron, no hablaban, ni siquiera cuando era necesario en el salón. Inexplicablemente las calificaciones de Inuyasha subieron de casi perfectas a perfectas, en proporción a las de Lin que decaían de malas a apenas suficientes. Ella buscó muchas veces a Sesshoumaru para intentar explicarle, decirle que existió una apuesta pero no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera a su lado, que de verdad lo quería. Pero él jamás recibió una llamada o se quedó para escuchar palabras, inclusive le pidió al entrenador que cerrara las prácticas para que nadie ajeno al equipo entrara.

Esos insoportables días se les volvieron rutina hasta que acabó el semestre, Sesshoumaru se había graduado ya y ella no podría verlo más, ni siquiera de lejos. De Inuyasha ella no sabía nada, ni quería hacerlo, ni tenía tiempo con las clases de verano que debía tomar para no repetir el grado.

Habían pasado ya casi seis meses desde que ninguno de ellos hablaba con el otro, ni siquiera los hermanos entre sí, a pesar de la insistencia de su padre y la habilidad de Izayoi, que en algún punto venció la terquedad de los dos.

Una mañana Lin salía cansada de sus clases, desde que no tenía a Inuyasha a su lado todo era aburrido y tedioso, además de muy laborioso. Atravesó el umbral del salón y bajó las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento, donde esperando en la entrada estaba Sesshoumaru recargado en el auto, en cuanto lo vio se paralizó ¿la estaría buscando a ella? O tal vez estaba esperando a alguien más, después de todo ya había pasado mucho tiempo y más de alguna mujer ahí hubiese estado encantada de salir con él.

- Lin… -la llamó cuando iba pasando por su lado sin querer mirarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –respondió con tono casi tembloroso deteniéndose.

- ¿Tienes tiempo de ir a comer?

- Claro. –sonrió mientras subía al auto cuando él le abrió la puerta. En realidad al día siguiente tenía un examen difícil pero ¿qué más daba? Sesshoumaru era todo lo importante.

Fueron hasta la casa del chico y no había nadie ahí, así que tomaron de la cocina algo de lo que se había preparado del día anterior, a momentos parecían casi extraños que no tenían mucho en común sin embargo cuando sus miradas se tocaban los dos sonreían y todo parecía perfecto. Para cuando iban en el postre él por fin decidió hablar, muy a sabiendas de lo que escucharía.

- Entonces soy un trofeo.

- No –se apresuró a decir ella tomando sus manos sobre la mesa. –No fue así.

- ¿No hubo apuesta?

- Sí, sí la hubo pero… verás, cuando nos topamos la primera vez… le pedí a Inuyasha que me presentara contigo y él me dijo que nadie te soportaba más de dos citas. Apostamos un mes de tareas a que yo no te soportaba por tres citas. Pero fueron eso, tres citas solamente… los otros meses han sido por mi cuenta, porque me enamoré de ti… -habló con énfasis intentado explicar todo sin derramar las lágrimas necias que se negaban a desaparecer.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Sabes que hubiera salido contigo las tres veces sólo por fastidiarlo. –Lin lo miró y notó una cierta expresión maquiavélica en su rostro, ya no estaba enojado.

- No lo pensé, debí hacerlo. –rió más relajada y él se puso de pie para abrazarla y besar sus labios de nuevo después de un interminable tiempo. – Perdóname.

- No tengo nada qué perdonarte. Al contrario, discúlpame por estos últimos meses de no escucharte.

Esa tarde la pasaron ahí, conversando y poniéndose al corriente, él tenía ya todo listo para empezar en la universidad de la ciudad y hasta había participado ya en más de algún entrenamiento con su futuro equipo. Fue hasta una hora luego del atardecer, más o menos, que Inuyasha regresó de algún lugar cargando un par de libros, vio luces encendidas en el estudio y fue para verificar quién estaba en casa. Lin al verlo se sorprendió aunque él no pareció para nada extrañado, como si estuviese esperando topársela.

- Voy por otras bebidas. –dijo Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie para salir obviamente por un pretexto. –No estorbes. –le dijo a Inuyasha pasando a su lado, era la primera vez desde la pelea que se hablaban, aunque fuera para pseudo-agredirse.

- Supe que te quedaste a cursos de verano, vagabunda. Te lo dije, es lo que pasa por no afrontar tus responsabilidades. –ella lo miró sonriendo casi por derramar un par de lágrimas, de alguna forma tampoco estaba enojado ya, inclusive había vuelto a tratarla como antes. Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse y abrazarlo.

- Ya me vas a volver a ayudar con mis tareas¿verdad? –preguntó emocionada sin soltarlo.

- Feh! Por fuerza te tengo que ayudar a pasar, si no, no voy a tener a quién molestar en la universidad. –ella lo soltó y le dio un golpe en las costillas.

- Claro, además recuerda que de no ser por mí, no tendrías vida social, exactamente como va a ser en la universidad si no me ayudas a pasar.

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró de nuevo cargando tres latas de soda le dio una a Lin y la otra a su medio hermano, él muy intrigado por el gesto apenas respondió con un "gracias" algo cauteloso. La pareja abrió su bebida e Inuyasha se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, por desgracia para él no fue hasta una fracción de segundo antes de ser bañado con el contenido de la lata agitada, que vio la expresión maquiavélica de su hermano. Los tres quedaron en silencio los segundos suficientes para escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse, antes de que Inuyasha comenzara a decirle palabrotas a su hermano y Lin riera sin control.

- Ya llegamos. ¿Alguna novedad? –gritó desde abajo Inutashou que entraba con su esposa.

- ¡Mamá¡Sesshoumaru agitó mi lata! –el "aviso" del menor no terminó más que en la risa más incontenible de su amiga, la mirada más burlona de su hermano y una discreta risa de sus padres abajo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Entonces fue por ti. Ninguno de los dos me lo dijo nunca, los interrogué durante horas por varios días pero siempre fueron tumbas. –señaló Lin a su suegra apenas, tantos años después, enterándose quién fue la causante de que ambos chicos milagrosamente la quisieran de nuevo. Izayoi sonrió y miró a Kikyo, quien parecía divertida con toda la historia.

- Kikyo, hay tres cosas que debes aprender de los hombres de esta familia. Número uno; son despistados, número dos; puedes sacarles casi cualquier cosa con un vaso de leche con chocolate y tres; si se lo proponen jamás admitirán que se equivocaron.

- Sí, mientras quieras mantenerlo bajo control esas son las tres reglas básicas de tu vida. –acto seguido las tres mujeres rieron un rato hasta que escucharon un grito desde la terraza "¡Vagabunda, tu marido agitó mi cerveza!".

&&&&&

La noche de año nuevo hicieron una pequeña reunión para su familia más cercana, los padres Lin, junto con su hermanito de diez años y sus hermanos gemelos algunos años más grandes que ella acompañados cada uno por sus respectivas familias, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kikyo y Kaede. En un momento que tuvieron el médico y su novia salieron al jardín a caminar. Esa noche él no pudo despegarle los ojos de encima, el vestido blanco sin hombros que llevaba era demasiado hipnotizante para no notarlo, además era una de las pocas ocasiones en que ella se dejó el cabello suelto caer sobre la espalda.

- Estás hermosa… -susurró en su oído cuando llegaron a lo más alejado entre los árboles. Luego la abrazó por la espalda. –Hueles bien… -ella se dejó llevar y envolver por sus brazos, la noche era más que perfecta.

Sin pensarlo Inuyasha besó el oído femenino varias veces, primero jugando y luego sin poder detenerse, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Murmuró su nombre varias veces mientras sin darse cuenta, sostenía su mano izquierda sobre la de ella y la derecha firme en su abdomen atrayéndola hacia sí mismo con fuerza. Así entre esos dulces besos y el momento de pasión Kikyo sintió, sin saber cómo, que Inuyasha se contenía de tocarla. Guiada por su instinto y sus sentimientos por él, tomó la mano que mantenía en su abdomen y con cuidado y algo de timidez la subió hasta uno de sus pechos. Con este acto a él pareció perder el control de lo que hacía y besó con más vehemencia el cuello de su pareja mientras la acariciaba sin pensar en nada más. De esta manera la provocó un rato hasta sentir que ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada.

- ¡Tía Kikyo ven a abrir los regalos! –fue el grito de dos niñas iguales lo que los detuvo en seco volviéndolos a una no muy agradable realidad en la que las gemelas estaban cerca de ellos llamándolos para regresar a la casa. Lo único que los chicos pudieron hacer fue quedarse en la misma posición y fingir que sólo se abrazaban, con suerte las pequeñas intrusas no supondrían nada más.

- Ya vamos niñas. –respondió en seco Inuyasha deseando que por la emoción de los presentes las chiquillas se fueran, por fortuna así pasó.

- Debemos ir… -fue Kikyo la que entró en razón.

- Sí, sólo dame dos minutos. –suspiró él resignado, ella se encogió de hombros y se recargó más en él. –No hagas eso –la separó y él se alejó.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó inocente.

- ¿Cómo te lo digo? Pues porque… si te quedas así en lugar de dos minutos tendríamos que esperar más, mucho más.

- No te entiendo… -volvió a cuestionarlo todavía sin captar la idea.

- Mira, hay ciertas funciones en los hombres que a veces…

- ¡Ah ya! Ya entendí. –lo interrumpió apenada con las mejillas en rojo comprendiendo al fin lo que él intentaba decirle.

&&&&&

Luego de las fiestas ellos regresaron a su vida normal, Kikyo en el vivero e Inuyasha con su nuevo puesto de jefe de residentes. Al principio las cosas estuvieron iguales y todo marchó bien, sin embargo en algún punto las nuevas exigencias administrativas del médico empezaron a pesar en su vida y, sobre todo, a quitarle tiempo. Cada vez sin que él lo deseara y sin que Kikyo le reclamara nada, se veían menos, hablaban menos, se comunicaban menos. Ahora tenían suerte si salían un día por semana y se llamaban otros dos. La joven intentó entender todo, pasarlo por alto, tratar de hablar con él… todo lo que se le ocurrió, pero de todas formas se sentía abandonada.

Una tarde la joven atendía al hombre extraño que iba a diario, a veces ni siquiera la miraba pero en otras ocasiones como esa se detenía a tener una larga conversación sobre las últimas novedades del medio, al parecer era un gran coleccionista con mucho dinero para gastar en flores y semillas.

- En cuanto me lleguen esas semillas será el primero en saberlo, joven Onigumo. –le sonrió ella con tristeza.

- Gracias señorita Kikyo, me alegra que a pesar de su relación con ese hombre todavía tenga tiempo para cumplir mis caprichos. –ella en realidad no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo lo miró nerviosa y un instante después se sintió aliviada al ver entrar a Inuyasha con un fólder y una caja de chocolates. Onigumo la vio sonreír y volteó para darse cuenta de quién entraba. –Creo que vienen a buscarte. Es mejor que me vaya. –se acercó y la besó en mejilla con mucha familiaridad, como si fueran grandes amigos, ella no entendió el por qué lo hizo ni se dio cuenta de que al dirigirse a la entrada su cliente vio a su novio como retándolo.

- Inuyasha, qué sorpresa. –lo saludó ella sonriendo con el otro ya fuera de la mente.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? No me gusta cómo te mira, ni cómo se despide, ni cómo me retó con la mirada.

- Inuyasha… eres un paranoico, no me has saludado y ya estás inventando cosas.

- Feh! Lo que pasa es que tú no te das cuenta pero él quiere algo contigo.

- Sí hermana, yo he visto cómo te mira. –habló Kaede regresando del vivero.

- Kaede guarda silencio, no ayudas. ¿Vamos arriba? –preguntó a Inuyasha mientras su hermana menor se quedaba para atender. - ¿A qué debo tu visita? –le preguntó una vez arriba la chica, su respuesta fue un beso más que tierno, pasional, él la tomó de la cintura y ella se abrazó de su cuello, parecía que no se vieron durante siglos.

- En realidad… sólo tenía ganas de verte. Y te traje dos cosas. –le extendió la caja con sus chocolates favoritos. – Pensé en traerte flores, pero me iba a sentir algo tonto. –Kikyo rió y lo besó en la mejilla. – Y te traje esto, son los papeles de tu nueva escuela.

- ¿Qué? –tomó el fólder de sus manos y empezó a hojear lo que parecía una inscripción pagada y un plan de estudios junto con una pequeña lista de papeles por entregar.

- Sólo tienes que llevar lo que dice ahí.

- Pero Inuyasha… no tengo tiempo… -le dijo entre contenta y preocupada.

- Claro que lo tienes, son sólo dos horas dos días a la semana. Además eres muy inteligente y sólo te falta un semestre. Después veremos lo de la universidad.

- Estás loco. –lo abrazó con fuerza. – Gracias… -murmuró en su oído.

- No hay de qué. Además en verdad, si quieres entrar a medicina puedo ayudarte y ayudarte a estudiar. –ella se separó y lo miró alzando una ceja.

- De esa manera al menos podría verte más ¿no? –él sintió como un cubo de hielo en la espalda el comentario, por un momento las palabras de ella le habían recordado los constantes avisos que recibía de su padre, todos traducidos en un "Trabajas demasiado ya casi no podemos pasar tiempo juntos… y lo extraño".

&&&&&

Unas dos o tres semanas después de Kikyo comenzó a asistir a clases decidió que era el momento de dar el paso que hacía falta en su relación. Inuyasha se esforzaba por estar con ella sin obtener muchos resultados, en algunos momentos sintió que perdía la paciencia por ese hombre, hasta empezar a odiar el sonido de su celular, sin embargo su amor fue más fuerte decidió que una noche juntos sería más que suficiente para repararlo todo.

Planeándolo muy bien eligió un hotel hermoso algo en las afueras de la ciudad, cada habitación tenía una terraza y un jacuzzi, además mucho espacio como para organizarle la sorpresa. Llevó muchas flores para todo el lugar y mandó a hacer cena ahí mismo con instrucciones de la hora en que debían servirla y se aseguró de que Kaede durmiera en casa de unas amigas esa noche, la joven recordando una experiencia pasada se mostró renuente ante la insistencia de Kikyo para que se fuera esa noche, hasta que la mayor tuvo que explicarle los planes. Ya cerca del anochecer ella sabía a qué horas terminaba el turno de Inuyasha y fue al hospital, hasta la salita afuera de la oficina de su novio. Donde prefirió llamarlo.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Sí ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Sigues en el hospital?

- Sí, creo que me voy a quedar un rato, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Necesito que vengas por mí, me siento muy mal. –se fingió enferma para hacerlo salir.

- Ves, eso te pasa por dejar de tomarte así las pastillas.

- No me regañes, Kaede no está y me da miedo quedarme aquí sola… -al final hasta parecía que estaba a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Espera. Voy para allá. –colgaron y medio minuto más tarde la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una doctora de la edad de Inuyasha y a él mismo saliendo juntos. – Kikyo… -se sorprendió al darse cuenta de su presencia, aunque quizás no tanto como ella al verlo salir con otra mujer. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería darte una sorpresa… -pero miraba más bien a la doctora que sostenía varios archivos, Inuyasha se acercó y la besó en los labios.

- Ah… sí me sorprendiste… Doctora Cameron, ella es mi novia, Kikyo. Kikyo, ella es la doctora Cameron. –la dos mujeres estrecharon manos e intercambiaron un saludo frío y agresivo mientras se veían de arriba abajo. -¿Nos vamos?

- Sí… vámonos Inuyasha. –los tres se despidieron y la pareja salió de ahí, llegaron hasta el auto de él y Kikyo lo guió hacia algún lugar desconocido. Todo sin decir más de lo indispensable y fue hasta la mitad del camino que él se atrevió a preguntar.

- Estás enojada ¿verdad?

- No.

- ¡Claro que estás enojada!

- No, sólo estoy terriblemente celosa.

- ¿Qué no es lo mismo? Además es sólo una compañera de trabajo, es residente y fue a consultarme algo...

- No es necesario –lo interrumpió – No tienes que decirme todo eso. Te dije que no estoy enojada.

- ¡Pero sí lo estás!

- No ya te lo dije, estoy celosa, no enojada

- ¿Ya la diferencia es…? –el hombre cada vez entendía menos y sin saberlo se aproximaba más a lo que debía ser una gran noche.

- Estar enojada es por algo malo que hiciste, pero no hiciste nada incorrecto, me presentaste como tu novia y me besaste enfrente de ella, además salió con una torre de archivos y no la ayudaste… pero eso no evita que me sienta celosa porque esa mujer está a tu lado todos los días muchas horas y yo apenas te veo una o dos horas a la semana, si tengo suerte. Es en la siguiente entrada.

- Pero es un hotel –señaló él todavía tratando de entender la explicación.

- Sí, sé que es un hotel, ahí vamos. –Inuyasha la miró sin entender y casi pasándose de la entrada, las cosas se ponían raras. Pasaron por la recepción y la encargada pareció decirle a Kikyo que todo estaba listo según sus órdenes.

- ¿De qué hablaba esa mujer? –le preguntó mientras subían al ascensor.

- Que impaciente eres. Ya lo verás. –se acercó a él y tomó su brazo sin dejar que la atmósfera hasta cierto punto tensa que él creaba afectara su buen humor. Al entrar en la habitación Inuyasha por fin pudo ver de qué se trataba todo, la mesa lista con la cena, el cuarto lleno de flores y la cama cubierta de pétalos de colores.

- ¿Tú planeaste esto?...

- No, fue la recepcionista, ahora viene a acompañarte. –bromeó ella en tono algo sarcástico mientras le quitaba la bata. –Ponte cómodo y sírveme vino. –él levantó una ceja mirándola quitarse el suéter y dejando ver por completo el vestido sencillo que llevaba, se veía hermosa y no lo notó antes.

- ¿No debería ser yo el de la iniciativa?

- Sí, pero como no quiero morir virgen, mejor la tomé yo. –él nunca esperó ese comentario, sólo se quedó moviendo los labios como sin poder articular palabra o idea en la cabeza, Kikyo río y lo abrazó. Inuyasha se tiñó de rojo.

- Perdón… nunca he sido bueno para… para…

- Sí, ya me lo habían advertido. –lo interrumpió recordando las palabras de Izayoi "…hay tres cosas que debes aprender de los hombres de esta familia. Número uno; son despistados…". -¿Vas a servir el vino? –murmuró en su oído para luego separarse.

Entonces los dos pudieron relajarse y cenar, se tomaron su tiempo para hablar y re-reconocerse en un intento por mantener sana esa relación que significaba tanto para ambos. Después de la cena Kikyo puso a llenar el jacuzzi para bañarse juntos, mientras, salieron a la terraza para ver la ciudad de noche. Estando ahí Inuyasha no pudo contener más sus ganas de besarla.

Inició todo como un roce suave en sus labios varias veces, la abrazó y ella desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa. Así sin separarse ella murmuró un tenue "vamos dentro" y él obedeció. Con cortos pasos terminaron en la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde dentro el agua caliente todavía no estaba en el nivel adecuado, pero tenían tiempo. Siguieron besándose mientras Kikyo se dio a la tarea de quitarle la camisa y dejar su torso desnudo para poder acariciarlo. Él pasó sus manos por cada centímetro del cuerpo femenino que tenía delante, siempre sobre la tela pero aún así lo reconoció como suyo, como propiedad de la mujer que amaba, que lo amaba.

Sin dudarlo la tomó firme por la cintura y la acercó a él lo más que pudo, quería sentir sus cuerpos juntos, dejó sus labios y bajó hasta su cuello dejando marcado el dulce camino de besos y humedad que a ella le erizó la piel. Se acercó a su oído para rozarlo varias veces y susurrar su nombre en tono suave. Luego, regresó para probar el éxtasis de la boca de su mujer.

En un momento Kikyo palpó el celular que se sostenía del cinturón de su pareja y sin dudarlo lo quitó para dejarlo en algún sitio, ese pequeño aparato que ya aborrecía por apartarlo de su lado tantas veces. La mesita estaba a un metro escaso, no tenía más que acercarse y dejarlo, pero como maldición justo un segundo antes de su cometido comenzó a sonar y vibrar como loco. Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces antes de separarse y quitarle el teléfono de las manos respondiendo presuroso y en tono indiferente como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

- ¿Si?... claro… sí… voy para allá. –la llamada no duró más un minuto y ni él ni la persona del otro lado hablaron mucho, pero eso fue suficiente para arruinarlo todo. –Kikyo yo… -se intentó explicar pero la mirada furiosa de ella lo detuvo, junto con la camisa que la joven vio tirada cerca y le aventó a la cara.

- Vete. –fue tajante mientras iba hacia la cama por la bata.

- Pero Kikyo, es que es necesario… sabes que no quiero.

- ¡Vete! –le gritó tomándolo de la muñeca para llevarlo hasta la salida y empujarlo fuera junto con su bata que acabó en el suelo. – Y no me busques… ya hiciste tu elección. –azotó la puerta y le puso seguro. Él no se atrevió a intentar nada, sólo se fue con la convicción de que era necesario en el hospital y con la esperanza de que Kikyo se calmara para hablar otro día.

Esa noche entera ella se quedó en la misma habitación dando vueltas y esperando sin decirlo que él regresara, que llamara a la puerta, que le pidiera perdón… que le dijera que se equivoca… que le demostrara que la ama como decía. Pero nada pasó.

&&&&&

Al día siguiente Kikyo decidió no contarle a Kaede nada de lo sucedido, muy a pesar de su insistencia, sólo le dio instrucciones de negarla en el remoto caso de que Inuyasha llamase. Esas horas fueron algo eternas y pesadas, hasta las flores se veían decaídas. No fue hasta ya muy cerca de la hora de cerrar que él llamó, Kaede levantó el teléfono y Kikyo se puso a su lado para escuchar.

- Kaede ¿está tu hermana?

- Em… está muy ocupada ahora Inuyasha pero si quieres venir aquí va a estar. –al instante la chica sintió un golpe en su hombro, no debió decir eso, a pesar de que una pequeña esperanza nació en Kikyo, la cual no tardaría mucho en desaparecer.

- No, estoy muy ocupado. Mañana la llamo otra vez. Buenas noches. –y colgó dejando a ambas chicas sin dar crédito de lo que escucharon, no parecía el mismo de siempre. Kaede pensó en decir algo para consolar a su hermana pero las interrumpió el cliente raro de todos los días, quien sin dudarlo saludó a la más grande.

- Señorita Kikyo. Buenas tardes, no pude venir antes.

- Buenas tardes joven Onigumo. Tiene suerte, me llegaron hoy sus semillas. –lo condujo al vivero con su frialdad habitual, esa que siempre la acompañó antes de Inuyasha. –Estoy segura de que tendrá muy buenas flores con estas semillas.

- Gracias, eso espero. –la muchacha sacó el paquete y se lo entregó viendo hacia la nada. - ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, nada. –le sonrió de manera falsa y luego notó en sus ojos algo, una chispa de interés. -¿Crees que soy bonita? –preguntó sin saber por qué a él, quizás fue sólo porque su estima y su vanidad como mujer fueron hechas añicos la noche anterior al ser dejada así.

- ¿Bonita? Si tú siempre has sido la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Hasta ese día que te encontré en el charco de sangre. –le dijo señalando el lugar exacto donde todo había pasado. Ella se sorprendió.

- ¿Tú me viste ese día?

-Sí, como te lo dije, yo te encontré. Kaede abrió la puerta y subió a buscarte pero yo sabía que no ibas a estar arriba, que tú amas tus flores y siempre estás a su lado. Cuando entré me lo expliqué todo, quisiste terminar entre ellas. A mi me gustaría tener algo así de especial para terminar ahí con todo… -habló viéndola directo a los ojos. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, lo miró extrañada y pensó en mil cosas a la vez, que era raro, que quizás no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, que tal vez debía hacer algo, que alguien la ayudó a ella cuando lo necesitó, que ese tipo había evitado que Kaede la encontrara… que de alguna manera le debía una…

- No diga esas cosas joven Onigumo. – habló intentando parecer tranquila, aunque por dentro no lo estaba.

- ¿Tienes tiempo de salir a hablar un rato ahora?

- Claro. –respondió ella pensando que cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse esperando por un hombre que no llegaría, además quizás ese era el momento para hacer la diferencia en la vida de alguien.

De esa forma los dos se fueron a caminar por el parque más cercano, no fue mucho tiempo ni hablaron de muchas cosas, pero Kikyo pudo darse cuenta de que en verdad se trataba de un sujeto muy extraño, como de otro mundo ausente. Pero aún así parecía darle más importancia que el mismo Inuyasha.

&&&&&

La siguiente tarde el silencio del hombre de los ojos dorados fue permanente, ni siquiera había vuelto a llamar como lo dijo. Kikyo había decidido ya que no dejaría que la afectara, continuaría su vida como a diario sin prestarle importancia, aunque por dentro sintiera que se estaba marchitando.

De repente, mientras Kaede estaba en el mostrador sin hacer nada y ella miraba hacia el vacío sonó la campanilla y entró el cliente raro con una caja de los mismos chocolates que Inuyasha le llevó la última vez que estuvo ahí. Saludó a Kaede al pasar y fue directo con la mayor para dárselos en agradecimiento por su atención el día anterior y para pedirle un par de horas más esa tarde. Ella aceptó por las mismas razones que el día anterior. Su rutina fue la misma, pocas palabras y nada especial, sólo que cada vez le parecía más extraño y un poco más interesado en ella. Ya cerca de la hora de cerrar regresaron, ella trató de entrar y despedirse en el interior, sin embargo él la detuvo afuera, mirando hacia la florería.

- Kikyo, gracias por tu tiempo… nunca pensé que podrías verme como algo más que tu cliente.

- Pero… -intentó hablar ella cuando el ruido de un vehículo estacionándose detrás suyo la interrumpió, intentó voltear pero Onigumo detuvo su rostro y se acercó hasta besarla.

¿Qué hacer? No sentía nada por él, sin embargo necesitaba a alguien, pues la ausencia de Inuyasha la sobrepasaba a cada instante… de nuevo… ¿qué hacer? No quería, pero sí quería… otra vez… ¿qué hacer¿Cuántos segundos la había besado ya¿Ella estaba respondiendo? No tenía idea. De repente el beso fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando Inuyasha tomó por el cuello de la camisa al extraño cliente. Lo miró con rabia y recordó cuántas veces lo vio ahí, con Kikyo, cómo lo retó antes… cómo la miró siempre.

- ¡Detente Inuyasha! –gritó la mujer cuando él golpeó a Onigumo y lo empujó haciéndolo caer.

- ¡Así que de eso se trataba todo¡Si no era conmigo era con cualquiera! –pero no siguió cuando Kikyo lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas en el rostro.

- ¡Retráctate¡Te exijo que te retractes Inuyasha!

- ¿Por qué? –rió sarcástico- Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¡Lárgate! –gritó ella intentando dejar su otra mano marcada en la mejilla limpia de él, pero Inuyasha la detuvo- Lárgate niño idiota. –dijo esta vez con voz baja, conteniendo su ira. –Ve y escóndete con tu mamá, eso lo sabes hacer ¿no? Huye de tus problemas como siempre…

- Está bien –la soltó- Sólo no me culpes cuando te estés cortando las venas. –subió al vehículo y lo encendió derrapando al arrancar.

Kaede observó todo desde adentro sin entender cómo la misma persona que había logrado hacer sonreír de nuevo a su hermana, podía estarla lastimando tanto, tal vez ella se había equivocado y el doctor Tashou no era un héroe como pensó…

CoNTiNuaRá...

Hello!! Pues heme aquí de nuevo con otro capi. Espero que les siga gustando y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario. Muchas gracis por todo.


	4. Destino

**°°Ćāşũąłìďāđ°° **

**Acotaciones:**

&&&&& Cambio de escena - Diálogos " " Pensamientos

**Mini recapitulación:** Inuyasha y Kikyo terminaron cuando él la vio besarse con Onigumo en la entrada de la florería.

Luego de ver a Kikyo esa noche que creyó la última que lo haría, fue a su casa, no había otro lugar al cual ir. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y no saludó a su madre que lo vio pasar. Fue directo a encerrarse a su habitación a caminar de un lado a otro pensando, maldiciendo, odiando… todo al mismo tiempo ¿cómo pudo no darse cuenta? ¿Cómo pudo creer en ella? Todo fue un juego de una mujer manipuladora y engañosa. Nunca dudó, nunca se preguntó si sería verdad todo lo que le demostró… grave error. Ahora estaba lleno de ira y desesperación… tal vez ni siquiera fue lo que él pensaba, quizás el tipo la estaba acosando y Kikyo sí lo amaba, quizás por eso le pidió que se retractara, probablemente había sido un ciego. Pero entonces recordó la forma en que él la miraba, la forma en que ella le sonreía cuando iba a la florería… "Kikyo nunca sonreía" –pensó ¿qué tenía ese cliente de especial?... Ahora creía saberlo… quizás todo el tiempo lo tuvo engañado…

Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que era cerca de la media noche… el tiempo no pasaba nunca, las últimas horas le parecieron días… ¿cómo estaría ella? ¿Se sentiría igual? ¿Estaría festejando que al fin se libró de él? ¿Estaría recostada piel con piel con aquel extraño sujeto? ¿Lo habría hecho la noche que él se marchó el hotel? ¿Fue por sus errores que lo engañó?...

¿Y si la llamaba? ¿Qué tal si el otro respondía? ¿Y si ella estaba al lado del teléfono esperando para que se retractara? ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? El orgullo y todo lo que sentía por esa mujer ya se lo habían quitado... tal vez, sólo una llamada, un par de timbrazos y sería todo. Tomó su celular y lo contempló en silencio mientras intentaba decidirse. Hasta que en un arranque de furia arrojó el aparato contra la puerta viendo cómo se partía en varios pedazos y escuchando el estrepitoso sonido que atrajo por fin a su madre. Izayoi llamó a su puerta con suavidad.

- ¡Qué quieres! –le gritó desde el interior como nunca antes lo hizo. Ella no respondió, sólo abrió la puerta y al entrar lo vio a los ojos sin decir nada. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Vine a avisarte que mañana me voy con tu hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¡No puedes irte!

- No te estoy consultando, pensaba hacerlo pero… ya nunca estás aquí.

- ¡Además solamente se quieren aprovechar de tus cuidados!

- Hijo, la cesárea de Lin está programada para dentro de dos días. –le dijo ella todavía sin acercarse, esa distancia no era común.

- Pero tú dijiste que faltaba todavía un mes.

- Sí, pero fue hace un mes la última vez que llegaste a cenar a casa. Además, si eres suficientemente grande para gritarle a tu madre, también lo eres para vivir tú solo. De cualquier forma mi decisión está tomada. –dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Inuyasha se quedó frío Ahora ella también se iba de su lado… en realidad sí ahuyentaba a todas las personas a su alrededor… su padre, Kikyo… su madre… todo salía mal. La rabia lo inundó una vez más y por primera vez entendió a la perfección cómo debió sentirse Kikyo el día que la recibió en hospital… ¿qué podía hacer? Nada… ya todo estaba decidido, su padre había muerto muchos meses atrás, Kikyo lo odiaba y su madre se iba… la historia de su vida… ¿sería que hasta su propia mamá lo odiara? No, claro que no, aunque se marchaba y no podía evitarlo, ella no lo odiaría… pero él le gritó… eso sí podía intentar remediarlo. Se puso de pie con rapidez y salió corriendo, Isayoi estaba al final del pasillo cerca de las escaleras, la llamó y fue lo más rápido que pudo a su encuentro, ella lo abrazó con suavidad y él simplemente correspondió. Así se quedaron un rato en silencio. Fueron varios minutos de reconciliación seguidos de una cena entre dos que tampoco tuvo mucha plática al inicio, fue hasta que el médico se ofreció a lavar los trastes que ella habló.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo? Ella fue la que… pues… ella…-se quedó callado una vez más.

- ¿Y por qué lo hizo? –pero su hijo no quiso indagar esa pregunta, quizás no le convenía.

- Eso ya no importa de cualquier forma. Madre… ¿te vas por mi culpa?...

- Honestamente… espero que no. A menos de que los trillizos sean obra tuya, cosa la cual no creo que le agradaría a Sesshoumaru. Aunque pensándolo bien ustedes se parecen mucho… ¿estás seguro que tu amistad con Lin nunca llegó a… tú sabes? –Inuyasha se le quedó viendo entre sorprendido e intentando no reír, a la vez que sintió repulsión por la idea de fabricar niños con Lin.

- ¡Mamá! –le dijo en un tono entre de queja y lastimero mientras ella comenzaba a reír.

- ¿Es tu culpa que me vaya?

- No, no estoy tan enfermo para hacer eso.

Y esa noche siendo la última que pasarían juntos en un buen tiempo, se durmieron tarde y a petición de Izayoi, su hijo se quedó en la misma habitación, aunque por dentro él tampoco quería sentirse solo.

&&&&&

Kikyo estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el sillón y la mesita de centro delante suyo, sobre ésta se extendían un par de cuadernos y un libro, ella borraba por milésima vez el mismo problema que parecía no tener solución… o quizás sólo estaba muy distraída. Al cabo de un minuto más, cuando terminó de revisar de nuevo el asunto sin llegar a otra respuesta, Kaede subió anunciando que ya había cerrado, al mirar a su hermana mayor se sintió triste por verla así y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que preguntar por la llamada de quien parecía ser el culpable de todo.

- No ha llamado, ya nunca va a llamar… -respondió Kikyo mientras dejaba exhausta el lápiz, Kaede miró el papel.

- ¿Y por qué no lo llamas tú?

- Ya lo hice… -habló por lo bajo- No responde, en su casa no hay nadie, en el hospital siempre está ocupado… no quiere hablar conmigo…

- La respuesta es siete. –le dijo después de un largo silencio que no supo cómo amortiguar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sólo te falta sumar tres más cuatro. En realidad ya está casi resuelto pero un pequeño bloqueo lo tiene cualquiera. Voy a servir la cena.

- Te acompaño pero no tengo hambre.

- No has comido nada en todo el día. Al menos deberías probar las fresas, mucho tiempo te tomó recogerlas. Ah y por cierto, cuando estoy comiéndolas abajo los clientes me las quitan y me dicen que si las vendo… estoy pensando seriamente en comercializarlas.

- Claro, si haces eso deberías pensar también seriamente en empezar a cultivarlas tú. –ambas sonrieron y se sentaron a cenar tranquilas, aunque la menor sabía que su hermana ocultaba su tristeza…

- Hoy vino Onigumo tres veces a buscar "sus semillas", le dije que yo podía dárselas pero insistió en que sólo tú sabrías cuáles necesitaba. Ese tipo no me gusta.

- No, a mi tampoco…

Esa noche, como todas las anteriores y como las que siguieron Kikyo casi no pudo dormir pensando y derramando alguna que otra lágrima por ese hombre que probablemente no volvería a ver.

&&&&&

El día era soleado como para dar una bienvenida, el camión de la mudanza acababa de irse y las cajas estaban amontonadas en el pequeño departamento de la parte de atrás junto con unos pocos muebles, había una terracería no muy grande, seguida de un vivero muy pequeño y hasta el frente un tienda llena de macetas en desorden que con unos arreglos sería la nueva florería. Al frente lo que fue hecho antes lucía la palabra "Sengoku" como nuevo nombre del comercio que unos días abriría. Desde sus casas los vecinos observaban curiosos, en las afueras de la ciudad no sucedían muchas cosas y era la primera florería abierta ahí.

- ¿Ya no queda nada en la camioneta? –preguntó Kikyo a su hermana menor quien baja del vehículo.

- No, ya fue lo último, aunque si hubieras ayudado habríamos terminado antes.

- Pero estoy delicada de mis manos –la chantajeó con voz inocente.

- Sí, sí, claro. Te has aprovechado de eso desde que saliste del hospital hace un año. –Kikyo mostró su sonrisa fría y sincera. Entraron y pasaron hasta su nuevo hogar, era más o menos igual que el otro departamento, sólo un par de metros más grande. Ese día se dedicaron a poner algo de orden mientras conversaban de cosas casuales y pensaban en alguien que hacía mucho no mencionaban. La mayor todavía no alcanza a entender ese cambio en su vida sin Inuyasha mientras Kaede recordaba la última vez que lo vio sin que su hermana supiera.

**FLASH BACK**

La joven esperaba desde hacía dos horas en la puerta de los quirófanos, según le dijeron él estaba ahí operando. Cuando al fin salió él la vio de inmediato y con expresión entre sorprendido y preocupado fue hasta ella.

- ¿Ésta vez cómo lo intentó? ¿En qué cuarto está? –le preguntó sin dudar.

- No, mi hermana está en casa… -Inuyasha se sintió aliviado de escuchar eso. –No sabe que vine a verte.

- Entonces no debiste venir. –le dijo empezando a caminar.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar por qué vine a verte? –comenzó a seguirlo.

- ¿Soy encantador y me extrañabas?

- Inuyasha eres un idiota. –el joven doctor se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. – Nos vamos a mudar… en unos días. Sólo quería que lo supieras… aunque creo que me estoy equivocando. –acto seguido la muchacha dio media vuelta y se marchó. Él se quedó ahí sin reaccionar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

En un receso que se dieron para comer la pizza recién llegada, tuvieron tiempo para observar cómo iba quedando el sitio y que aunque no era mucho más grande que el anterior, sí tenían más espacio para cultivar las fresas que, al fin, Kikyo decidió comenzar a vender.

- Perdóname Kaede….

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la otra bastante extrañada.

- Por la mudanza, tú estás a la mitad de la preparatoria y te hice cambiar de escuela… debes estar enojada…

- En realidad no, la escuela era aburrida y ya empezaba a caerle mal a algunos profesores. Creo que fue lo mejor. Además mis amigas pueden venir aquí o yo ir. No nos mudamos al otro lado del país, solamente son las afueras de la ciudad. Además, sabes que es lo mejor, necesitábamos un cambio…

- Eres muy dulce, sabes que tú no lo necesitabas. Kaede… ¿le estás poniendo fresas a la pizza?

- No, para nada. –respondió colocando la última rebanada de fresa sobre su pedazo de pizza. – Además era necesario, no quería estar llamando a la policía cada cinco minutos.

- Ni me lo recuerdes… eso de estar las dos solas no deja nada bueno… -habló con tristeza la mayor. – Pero en fin… otra cosa positiva de mudarnos es que a la trabajadora social pareció gustarle la idea de que empezáramos a comercializar las fresas.

- Ah deja de pensar en eso, ya tengo edad suficiente para decidir con quien quedarme. Pero el aire fresco nos va a caer bien.

Para cuando fueron a dormir las dos estaban exhaustas pero aún así Kikyo tuvo algunos minutos para como todos los días preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Inuyasha y si alguna vez él también la recordaba… probablemente no.

&&&&&

Lin recién se había cambiado de ropa y entraba en las sábanas agotada por un día más de mandar a las gemelas y a su bebé, como continuaba llamando al niño, a la escuela y de cuidar todo el día a sus nuevos gemelos y su niña más pequeños; para después recibir a los otros tres y tener toda la tarde llena de las cosas típicas de los niños. La ayuda de Izayoi era más que valiosa pero aún así ni siquiera le quedaba tiempo para atender el pequeño consultorio donde ejercía su profesión de nutrióloga. Sesshoumaru entró después de mandar a dormir al pequeño y se quitó la camisa y el pantalón dejándose caer con cuidado al lado de su esposa mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo contra el cuerpo.

- Ni creas que vas a tener suerte esta noche. –dijo algo adormilada su esposa al lado.

- ¿Quién dijo que quiero eso? Sólo quiero dormir… -pero estas palabras parecieron herir el ego de la mujer, que de inmediato se movió para sentarse en el abdomen de su esposo.

- ¿No quieres? –le murmuró en tono suave tomándolo de las muñecas para apartar sus brazos.

- Lin.

-¿Si? –preguntó todavía con ideas en la cabeza.

- Mi brazo… -ella de inmediato lo dejó libre y se quitó de encima sabiendo de lo mucho que le podía llegar a doler el brazo izquierdo al entrenador…

**FLASH BACK**

Era uno de esos hermosos días que Inutashou había escogido especialmente para ir a pescar con sus hijos, a pesar de la renuencia del más joven, quien desde pequeño buscaba excusas para ausentarse de ese tipo de paseos y ahora que estaba estudiando medicina no le faltaban.

- ¡Aquí hay muchos mosquitos! –se quejaba Inuyasha desde el interior de la camioneta mientras los otros dos terminaban de desamarrar el bote de la parte superior para cargarlo hasta el agua.

- Eres un llorón. –le dijo su hermano quien jalaba la el bote, él llevaría la delantera.

- ¡Ya cállate Sesshoumaru!

- Niños… -dijo su padre en tono bajo y de regaño, ambos callaron y él y Sesshoumaru comenzaron a dar pasos con el pesado artefacto de madera sobre sus cabezas.

Esa era la rutina siempre hasta que algo salió mal y el hombre mayor sintió un dolor penetrante en el pecho que se extendía por todo su brazo izquierdo, quiso tolerarlo pero no pudo, de inmediato lo hizo trastabillar y caer hacia un lado, dejando todo el peso del bote en su hijo. Sesshoumaru intentó apartar la caída inminente del artefacto de su padre pero el peso era demasiado para él y lo venció cayendo encima suyo.

Inuyasha vio todo por el retrovisor y de inmediato salió con la adrenalina al máximo, primero fue hacia su padre, quien yacía sentado en el suelo adolorido y asustado por su otro hijo. Fue entonces que el joven prestó atención a su hermano mayor, quien tenía una expresión de dolor que nunca antes le vio, su brazo izquierdo estaba desaparecido bajo el bote.

- Inuyasha… ayuda a tu hermano…

- Pero papá…

- Yo estoy bien. –y aunque él sabía que no lo estaba prefirió no pelear más e ir hasta Sesshoumaru para ver qué hacer.

- ¡Lo voy a levantar! –gritó a su hermano, lo hizo muy apenas pero esos centímetros fueron suficientes para que el otro sacara el brazo, que lucía una herida demasiado horrible.

- ¿Qué tiene papá? –preguntó el mayor intentando controlar el dolor que le provocaba la fractura expuesta y llena de tierra y sangre con los músculos y todo lo demás destrozado.

- Creo que es un infarto…

-¡¿Y qué estás esperando!? Ve a hacer algo. –explotó Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie con más sangre escurriendo cada vez.- Yo llamo a la ambulancia.

- Diles que nos esperen en la orilla de la carretera. Jamás podrían atravesar el bosque más rápido que nosotros.

Y así fue hecho, Sesshoumaru llamó y muy contra su voluntad subió al asiento trasero, no podía ni imaginar manejar así, no con los huesos exponiéndose al aire libre y el dolor tan agudo en su brazo de lanzar. Inuyasha le quitó la camisa a su padre y se aseguró de que no estuviese tan grave, sí, necesitaba hospitalización pero no parecía nada que lo pusiera en peligro de morir.

El camino a la carretera fue largo y el de ahí al hospital, más. Después, llamarle a su madre y contarle todo fue lo más difícil, escucharla llorar y tratar de convencerla de que todo estaría bien le resultaron tareas casi imposibles. Al igual que seguir las órdenes de su hermano y no avisarle nada a Lin. La espera por su padre no fue demasiada pronto se dieron cuenta de que sí había sido un infarto pero fue pequeño y no necesitaba más que observación en el hospital y algunas medicinas, además de dieta y posteriores estudios… pero él estaría bien.

Sesshoumaru por otro lado llegó muy pálido al hospital, había perdido sangre y nadie se explicó nunca cómo fue capaz de soportar así el dolor, sin quejarse, sin decir nada. De inmediato entró a cirugía para intentar reconstruir ese brazo que ya le había dado más de una promesa de fama en el futuro que había pagado toda su carrera hasta ese último semestre que cursaba.

Al estar ya más estable Inutashou fue que le dijeron el pronóstico de su hijo mayor y cuando éste salió de cirugía., él fue el primero en estar ahí para verlo y para decirle que por su causa, por tu tonta e inoportuna debilidad él probablemente jamás podría llegar ser profesional, a triunfar como lo esperaba… todo por su culpa. También esa noche prometió delegar responsabilidades y encargarse más de su familia. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, aunque su hijo intentó decirle que todo fue un accidente y que no importaba, él sabía que en el fondo ese juego era la mitad de su vida.

- Además, siempre puedo entrenar a las nuevas generaciones. Sabes que me gusta hacer sufrir a los más pequeños. –y volteó a ver a Inuyasha un segundo. Antes de darse cuenta de que por la ventana se asomaba Lin, quien apenas estaba llegando. - ¿Pueden dejarnos solos? –les dijo a todos cuando la vio entrar.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó ella acercándose para besarle los labios.

- Bien…

- ¡Eres un tonto! –lo jaló una oreja a manera de regaño- ¿Por qué no me llamaron antes? Es de noche, has estado todo el día aquí… no eres agradable. –murmuró abrazándolo y llorando a su lado, ella lo conocía, de ella no podía tratar de ocultar su pena. El juego se había terminado para él y con eso todos los planes para su vida, todos menos ella.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

- ¿Te ha estado doliendo? –preguntó acariciando con suavidad las cicatrices alrededor de su codo, donde estaban los tres huesos reparados y con pedazos de metal, además de los nervios mal trechos, todo cubierto de piel sana.

- Sí, estamos cerca de la final y hay que entrenar mucho. Además el "levantamiento de bebés" como complemento no es de ayuda.

- ¿Y todavía tienes pastillas?

- No, hoy le llamé a Inuyasha para que me mande más pero de aquí a que se le ocurre hacerlo pueden pasar varios días.

- ¡Ese desobligado! Ya no se acuerda que tiene familia. Pero algún día me va a tener que escuchar.

- Sí, es un estúpido. Me cae mal, pero aceptémoslo, hace muy bien su trabajo.

- Sí, díselo a tu madre que prefiere estar aquí cuidando niños que allá acompaña por él.

- Espero que algún día llegue a entender sus errores. –luego la incitó a que se recostara a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda sintiendo su cuerpo junto al propio, su calor, sus formas… hacía meses que no tenían algo más de intimidad. De repente Sesshoumaru se levantó un poco en afán de tal vez besarla e iniciar algo, intento que se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando la notó en un sueño muy profundo… otro día habría oportunidad.

&&&&&

Las semanas transcurrieron sin sobresaltos, los arbustos de fresas transplantados del antiguo vivero parecieron acoplarse bien a su nuevo lugar mientras que los recién sembrados comenzaron su vida a pasos agigantados. Ese verano Kaede se dedicó a ayudar a su hermana y de paso mantenerla vigilada, aún tenía miedo de todo el tiempo que Kikyo pasa en silencio contemplando las flores, las fresas… a la nada e incluso le llegó a parecer que veía con insistencia cualquier cosa que tuviera filo… o tal vez sólo era su imaginación.

Cuando las clases empezaron Kaede pareció contenta en la nueva escuela, mientras las hermanas tomaban su antigua rutina para atender el vivero y la florería, además de que las primeras fresas ya habían comenzado a venderse. Todo parecía ir bien, mucho mejor que antes, aunque al mismo tiempo todavía dentro de su casa se sentía la pesada ausencia de ese hombre que jamás volvió a llamar.

&&&&&

Un sábado por la mañana Kaede fue al vivero mientras su hermana atendía a unas personas, al estar atrás los gritos de varios niños jugando algo llamaron su atención, ahí no era raro escucharlos pero ese día parecían el doble de individuos. Igual los ignoró y se puso a regar las flores, hasta que el ruido sordo de algo rompiendo un cristal llamó su atención. El sonido provino de arriba suyo, al instante se dio cuenta de que una pelota había golpeado contra un cristal del invernadero y ahora los pedazos grandes y pequeños de vidrio caían hacia ella. No pudo hacer más que girar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos al tiempo en que trataba de protegerse con las manos.

En la florería Kikyo cobró a los clientes y se dirigía a poner un ramo de vuelta en su lugar cuando oyó el mismo ruido del cristal quebrarse y el grito de su hermana. De inmediato la adrenalina la recorrió y fue apresurada hasta entrar en el vivero y notar a Kaede de pie cubriéndose el rostro, al parecer estaba ilesa, pero luego notó… hilos delgados de sangre se colaban entre la piel de sus brazos, eran sólo rasguños, luego la llamó por su nombre y ella no dijo nada, lo siguiente fue acercarse y quitarle las manos del rostro. Al parecer un fragmento del cristal había parado en uno de los ojos de la muchacha.

- ¿Kaede estás bien? –preguntó mientras ella también se llenaba con la abundante sangre que recorría el rostro de su hermana.

- Me duele… -se quejó ella.

- Ve a la calle, yo voy por las llaves de la camioneta. –así una salió y la otra subió para llevar a su hermanita al hospital, que quedaba a un par de minutos en el auto.

Kaede se detuvo en la calle, fuera de puerta, parecía no haber nadie alrededor como todos los días, sólo un auto que se aproximaba. Igual, el dolor y el miedo no la dejaban prestar atención, fue hasta que el vehículo se detuvo justo delante suyo y un hombre bajó de él que se dio cuenta de lo extraño del destino.

- ¿Kaede? –preguntó el joven hombre que sólo se había detenido ahí por su instinto de médico al ver a una chica sangrando. Él tampoco la reconoció hasta estar a muy poca distancia. -¿Qué te pasó?

- Fue un accidente… -y antes de que pudiera decir algo más la hermana mayor salió también.

- Inuyasha… -murmuró Kikyo al verlo, quedándose pasmada… al igual que él. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Se trataba de una broma? Ninguno lo supo pero fue mucho el tiempo que se quedaron sólo así.

- Hermana mi ojo… -llamó por fin su atención la muchacha que tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto de sangre, junto con las manos y la ropa.

- Suban. –les ordenó Inuyasha a ambas, ninguna protestó y entraron al auto del médico.

En el hospital recibieron a Kaede y la llevaron para examinarla sin dejar que Inuyasha fuese con ellos, argumentando que por ética no debe atenderla si es de su familia. Él pensó en protestar pero en realidad prefería dejarla en buenas manos y él quedarse con Kikyo… no dejaría pasar una vez más esa oportunidad.

De esa forma los dos terminaron sentados en la sala de espera, uno al lado del otro pero con el silencio de por medio. ¿Qué podían decir? Quizás sólo deberían preguntarse cómo estaban y tener alguna conversación de conocidos… pero no podían. Demasiadas dudas los asediaban a los dos desde esa vez que pelearon, que se odiaron, que decidieron no verse nunca más.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –preguntó él intentando romper el hielo.

- No, gracias. Ya puedes irte, debes estar muy ocupado. –fue la respuesta cortante que obtuvo. Inuyasha se quedó callado recapacitando.

- No, es mi día libre y no tengo nada que hacer. Además, necesitarán que alguien las lleve de regreso.

- Entonces tengo suerte de que no estés ocupado y puedas donar tu tiempo a los necesitados. –lo atacó de nuevo.

- Voy por café. –se puso de pie y no se detuvo hasta estar en la puerta. – Las cosas cambian Kikyo… -y luego salió.

**FLASH BACK**

Después de la visita de Kaede el cambio en la personalidad de Inuyasha era notorio, le gritaba con más frecuencia a las enfermeras, hacía comentarios irónicos a sus pacientes acerca e cómo ellos iban a buscarlo por un simple resfriado en lugar de quedarse en cama o cosas así. Era obvio para todo el mundo que el doctor Tashou no estaba bien, pero nadie tenía el valor para acercarse y preguntarle.

Una noche él transitaba por rumbos conocidos, se sintió atraído como por un imán hacia aquel lugar donde todo había empezado, de nuevo esa luz roja que lo detuvo y lo llevó a conocerla, hizo que se frenara y observara nuevos colores en el anuncio, un nuevo nombre y un hombre completamente desconocido que colocaba un enorme letrero de "gran inauguración" en la vitrina.

Inuyasha se quedó helado, ella se había ido. No podía culparla por no despedirse, tal vez lo intentó pero su maldita necedad y orgullo le impidieron acercarse a ella de nuevo, hasta ahora… que ya era tarde. Estacionó el auto y bajó para acercarse al hombre y hacerle alguna pregunta, específicamente si tenía idea de qué había sido de las antiguas dueñas del lugar, desafortunadamente para él, el hombre no supo darle ninguna seña. Así, desalentado, no le quedó más opción que mirar ese lugar que tantas veces recorrió antes y sentirse miserable una vez más.

Regresó a casa, a esa construcción que alguna vez llamó hogar y que ahora no tenía más que cosas empolvadas y mucho vacío. Encendió las luces y fue directo a su habitación… estaba solo desde hacía mucho. En ese momento su localizador empezó a sonar, él lo miró con furia y tristeza "¿esto es lo que de verdad quería?" Se preguntó a sí mismo. Tomó el aparato y lo arrojó al suelo… ya no podía más.

Entonces recordó otra vez el día que Kikyo llegó al hospital sangrando, cómo la envidió en ese momento, el valor de hacer eso… ¿él podría? ¿Qué más daba? ¿Tenía otra opción? "Tal vez…" –pensó al girar la mirada y ver una fotografía sobre el mueble. Sólo una persona podría ayudarlo, solamente ella lo había visto así antes. Con suerte tendría tiempo para hablar con él un rato y salvarlo de sí mismo y su inmensa soledad. Tomó el teléfono y marcó varios números. Luego de la llamada pasó algunas horas en vela y dormitando, estaba más que cansado pero igual le era imposible conciliar el sueño por más de unos minutos, quizás debido a las ansias de saber que ella legaría en algún momento para ayudarlo. Ya cerca del amanecer la mujer exhausta entró a la casa con un juego de llaves. Él la esperaba en el recibidor y al ver su figura en la puerta se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó recargando su frente en el hombro femenino y derramó un par de lágrimas en silencio.

- Se fue… y no sé a dónde… ya no podré encontrarla. –le hizo su confesión de la misma forma.

- Cachorro… no digas eso. Tiene que haber una forma. Vamos a la cocina. –ella le devolvió el abrazo y luego lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta la mesa y empezar a prepararle un vaso de leche con chocolate. -¿Cuándo se fue?

- No estoy seguro vagabunda, Kaede fue hace unas dos semanas a avisarme…

- ¿Y no tienes idea de a dónde fueron?

- No, el país es muy grande.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –le dijo entregándole la bebida y sentándose a su lado, ella también estaba cansada después de un largo día normal y un viaje inesperado de algunas horas.

- Aún no lo sé… lo único que sé es que es mi culpa… -se lamentó con infinita tristeza.- ¿Sabes? Perdí tanto por un puesto que no vale la pena. Voy a renunciar. –ella se sorprendió.

- Cachorro… ¿estás bien? Desde estudiante querías ese puesto… quizás debas pensar mejor las cosas…

- ¿Pensar? Esa ambición ya me ha quitado todo, sólo quiero olvidarme del pasado y comenzar de nuevo… en otro lugar, con otras personas… creo que me mudaré a la casa de campo. Lo he estado pensando desde que te llamé y es lo mejor.

- Pero tú la odiabas…

- Lin… técnicamente odiaba todo lo que me distrajera de mis estudios… y de mis objetivos… además, tengo que cuidar esa casa, era la preferida de papá…

- Si es lo que tú quieres entonces estoy contigo… y estoy segura que Izayoi también, porque aunque no viva aquí ella habla todos los días de ti. Te extraña.

- Quizás deba tomarme unas vacaciones y regresar contigo mañana, ni siquiera conozco a mi sobrina y sobrinos.

- Si quieres ir mañana conmigo más vale que nos vayamos a dormir… no es que no adore conversar contigo pero… estoy algo exhausta y tú también. –él la miró y asintió dando un último trago a la bebida.

- Vagabunda…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo? Tú sabes… en la habitación.

- Ya te dije que el sexo entre nosotros no funcionaría. –bromeó ella en tono serio.

- ¡No digas eso! –se quejó él sacudiéndose del cuerpo la sensación desagradable.

- Sí, a mi también me dio escalofrío. –lo apoyó ella ofreciéndole una mano para subir los dos y dormir en la misma cama como si fueran pequeños hermanos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Al regresar con dos vasos de unicel ella tomó el suyo y se puso de pie para salir sin decirle nada, sin mirarlo siquiera.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Inuyasha dispuesto a tenerle toda la paciencia que fuera necesaria.

- Voy a preguntar por mi hermana. –respondió cortante.

- Ya no está aquí. –ella lo miró entre confundida y enojada- La subieron a cirugía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –se asustó hasta casi llorar.

- Tranquila, va a estar bien. No creen que tenga nada, es solamente para revisar y prevenir… y que no le quede cicatriz.

- ¿Y por qué lo sabes y yo no?

- Porque camino de regreso me detuve a preguntar y la estaban subiendo. Vamos, te llevo a la sala de espera de cirugía.

- Claro que no. –se mostró más enfadada y salió de ahí tomando el primer pasillo que encontró, desafortunadamente no era el camino correcto y él, que la iba siguiendo, de inmediato se lo hizo notar.

- Prometo llevarte por la vía corta. –le dijo él viéndola con despreocupación.

- ¿Y yo creo de nuevo tus promesas? –se burló ella levantando una ceja, a Inuyasha pareció dolerle en el fondo pero igual continuó con su nueva calma.

- Esa es la idea. –dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Kikyo sin más remedio lo siguió por los pasillos y al ver la naturalidad con la que se movía por aquel lugar se comenzó a preguntar si todos los hospitales eran iguales.

- ¿Cómo conoces tan bien el lugar? –él se detuvo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable le dio una noticia algo inesperada.

- Porque aquí trabajo.

- Debes tener muy buen sueldo y mucha autoridad para haber aceptado venir hasta acá…

- En realidad no –se encogió de hombros- Me pagan apenas lo necesario y sólo formo parte del cuerpo de urgencias, nada de autoridad... ya perdí demasiado por querer tenerla… -ella lo miró sin saber qué decir… quería creerle y pensar que todo eso a lo que se refería era ella… - Además, ya no vivo tan lejos, sólo son veinte minutos de terracería.

- ¿Tú viviendo en medio de la nada?

- En realidad es la casa de campo de papá. –respondió despreocupado mientras le señalaba una entrada amplia para una salita donde otras personas esperaban. Ambos entraron y se sentaron otra vez lado a lado, sólo que de alguna forma las cosas ya no se sentían tan tensas.

- ¿Tu madre se vino contigo?

- En realidad… ella me dejó un par de días después que tú. Ahora vive con Sesshoumaru y jauría de niños.

- Es cierto… ¿cómo están ellos? ¿Cómo se las arregla Lin?

- Pues están bien… duermen menos, se cansan más… pero la vagabunda se las ingenia.

- Después dame su número para saludarla.

- Es cierto, ustedes dos siempre se trajeron algo entre manos. Una vez la vagabunda me preguntó cómo te había ido con su consejo. ¿A qué se refería? –Kikyo sólo desvió la mirada, se sonrojó y recordó la historia que Lin le contó alguna vez de cómo podía conseguir algo más de un hombre despistado.

**FLASH BACK**

Hacía poco más de un año que Sesshoumaru y Lin salían juntos, su relación había pasao ya por alguna prueba y ahora todo parecía más que perfecto, sólo existía entre ellos un punto de discusión cada vez que estaban solos. En esas ocasiones ella se comportaba más seductora e intentaba que las cosas llegasen hasta el siguiente nivel mientras él bien conciente de su diferencia de edad y de que sería un delito siendo ella menor y él no, jamás dejaba que las cosas se salieran de cierto límite. Así fueron las cosas y según él así seguirían hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad y sólo si estaba segura de que quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo una noche, después de un gran juego de campeonato la joven lo acompañó a la fiesta como siempre, para ya muy de madrugada salir de ahí con el pretexto de que debía llegar a su casa. Luego de algunos minutos de camino llegaron al lugar que sólo tenía encendida la luz de la habitación principal.

- ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Se van a enojar porque dije que iba a llegar temprano y están despiertos esperando… -dijo poniendo en su rostro toda la inocencia que le era posible.

Él al verse así acorralado apagó el motor y se preparó para darle alguna excusa a los padres de la joven y quizás también a su hermanos mayores. Ingresaron al lugar y a él le pareció extraño que Lin cerrara la puerta con llave si sólo estarían algunos minutos, pero no dijo nada.

- Espera, voy por ellos. –subió corriendo y al cabo de muy poco tiempo bajo otra vez, aunque no iba acompañada, en realidad iba apenas vestida con una prenda sólo de encaje, él se sorprendió y casi asustó.

- Lin, tus padres… y tus hermanos…

- Mis padres están de viaje… junto con mis hermanos… y esta vez capitán, no tienes a dónde correr… -su voz fue calmada y sensual, provocándolo como si fuera una experta.

- Me engañaste…

- Siempre tan perspicaz… -se acercó más a él hasta tomarle ambas manos y ponerlas sobre su cintura. Entonces empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y el botón de su pantalón.

Él por dentro se debatía cada segundo, hacía meses que evitaba por cualquier medio esa situación, no quería hacer algo incorrecto… aún cuando en realidad la deseaba como a ninguna mujer jamás. Quizás ese fuera el momento al fin.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y luego vinieron a su mente las exactas palabras de su amiga "Engáñalo, acorrálalo y si es como su hermano, prepárate a disfrutar". Desafortunadamente esa idea aplicada al menor no le había dado ningún buen resultado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –la hizo volver a la realidad Inuyasha- Kikyo, te estás sonrojando… mucho.

- Nada… -respondió nerviosa. –Sólo recordaba algo… ¿Y cuándo puedo ver a Kaede? –hizo el cambio rápido de tema.

- Probablemente tarde una más, pero despreocúpate, el cirujano que está con ella es muy bueno.

- Está bien…

- ¿Y no quieres llamar a tu novio? Seguramente querría estar aquí. –le dijo hablando a ciegas, intentando parecer de lo más normal.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tú sabes… el tipo con el que te vi. Supongo que ya debe haberte pedido matrimonio… digo, no lo culpo…

- Inuyasha… tengo una orden de restricción contra ese tipo. –él levantó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad.

- Pues no parecías muy molesta ese día.

- Ese día me tomó por sorpresa… y estaba molesta contigo, nunca tenías tiempo para mí…

- Entonces… ¿siguen siendo sólo tú y Kaede?

- Sí, una gran familia feliz… -dijo ella en tono irónico.

- Bueno, al menos tienes buena compañía.

- ¿Y me vas a decir que tú no? –inquirió ella igual a ciegas buscando escuchar un "así es" que no se hizo esperar.

- Vivo solo y la única que me llama es mamá de vez en cuando… -Kikyo miró hacia otro lado ocultado su sonrisa. Lo siguiente fue un muy prolongado silencio en el que los dos querían decir muchas cosas pero no se atrevieron, fue hasta mucho después que él tuvo el valor para comenzar a decir cosas importantes. –Kikyo… perdóname… -murmuró viéndola a los ojos para no dejarla escapar, ella contuvo el aliento y sintió su corazón acelerarse, iba a responder algo pero una voz extraña no dejó.

- Señorita Kikyo, Inuyasha ya pueden venir. –les anunció un colega de él desde la puerta. Al instante ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron a la habitación de una todavía adormilada Kaede.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Kikyo al verla con un parche en el ojo y una aguja en el brazo.

- De maravilla, me quitaron un cristal del ojo, me operaron y estoy toda tonta por las medicinas… -la mayor sonrió y tomó su mano dejando ver que Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella. - ¡Ey! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

- Ya sabes, tengo esa extraña tendencia a salvar a las mujeres de tu familia. –sonrió también el médico cuando sus ojos se toparon sin querer con los antebrazos de Kikyo, donde vio las cicatrices que ya le conocía y además una nueva algo más grande muy cerca de su muñeca derecha. Por impulso la tomó a la fuerza. - ¡Lo volviste a intentar! –le gritó- No entendiste la primera vez. –Kikyo se sintió ofendida, tanto que ni siquiera notó la preocupación en los ojos de aquel hombre.

- Te dices médico y ni siquiera puedes ver la diferencia con esta herida…

- Entonces explícame. –le dijo aflojando un poco su agarre pero todavía desesperado.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. –hizo fuerza y se soltó por completo.

- Bueno, en realidad sí, todo tiene una explicación Inuyasha, lo que sucedió fue que… -intervino la menor.

- ¡Cállate Kaede! –le ordenó su hermana interrumpiéndola. – Inuyasha… déjanos solas… -él la miró y con el fuego en sus ojos comprendió que se había equivocado y si pretendía poder hablar con ella, tendría que esperar. Así salió sin decir nada. –Estás loca, él no tiene por qué enterarse.

- Hermana… no viste su cara cuando te gritó ¿verdad? Si serás tonta, él está preocupado y mucho… porque les guste o no, ustedes dos aún se aman, se les nota y si lo volvimos a encontrar, entonces es por algo… no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad.

- Eso no importa… -habló por lo bajo.

- No hermana, sí importa porque en algún momento voy a crecer y me voy a ir, probablemente me case con algún guapo enfermero, como el que vino hace rato. Y tú te vas a quedar sola con tus flores sólo por no darle una tonta explicación al único hombre que amas y que te ha amado igual. –Kikyo sólo la miró y se quedó helada desviando la vista hacia fuera, donde él seguía esperando. – Así que ve con él.

- Pero tengo que quedarme contigo…

- En realidad no, estamos en algo llamado hospital, donde hay médicos y enfermeros que se ocupan de atender a sus pacientes. Él te ha estado esperando por un año, yo te puedo esperar una noche.

- Gracias Kaede.-sonrió y fue hacia la salida.

- ¡Pero quiero fresas para desayunar! –le giró desde su cama y la mayor sólo asintió al cruzar la puerta. Del otro lado sin decirle nada en un inicio le extendió al médico su mano derecha para permitirle observar la cicatriz. Él la tomó y la inspeccionó.

- ¿Qué te pasó?...

- Una noche estaba sola en la florería, Onigumo entró rompiendo un cristal y fue hasta mí… sólo se me ocurrió tomar un fragmento de vidrio para defenderme… quizás eso me salvó la vida o por lo menos de… bueno… tú entiendes. Pero aún duele un poco… y no tengo la misma fuerza. -ella esperó que quizás la regañara, se enojara… que dijera algo pero no fue así, el instinto de él sólo le indicó abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas como aquel primer abrazo, sin pensar, sin pelear… sólo ellos.

Se quedaron así sin darse cuenta del mundo alrededor, solamente sus cuerpos unidos y sus almas reencontrándose después de una espera eterna y fría. Inuyasha la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, sólo dejándole suficiente espacio para respirar. Igual sintió como las manos de Kikyo se posaron sobre su cuello, cómo ella le correspondió de la misma forma, sólo con sinceridad.

- Kikyo te amo… -murmuró el chico sobre los labios femeninos y en respuesta obtuvo un beso, hacía como siglos que no los probaba, que su calor no lo llenaba con lentitud, que no podía corresponderle igual con roces sutiles ni pedirle la entrada para llegar más profundo. Así siguieron besándose mientras a su alrededor no había más que vacío. Esos momentos cortos y sin fin siempre se quedarían en sus memorias como algo más que especial.

- Inuyasha… te amo. –susurró ella al fin cuando tuvo algo de espacio para hablar entre beso y beso.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó él mirándola directo a los ojos y en tono bajo, intentando saber si se quedarían a cuidar a Kaede o irían a otro sitio.

- ¿Crees que sea el momento? –inquirió ella notando como Inuyasha frunció el seño.

- ¿Momento de qué?

- No has cambiado en nada –rió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino mientras bajaba ambas manos por su abdomen de forma más que seductora.

- ¿Te refieres a… bueno a… a eso? –le dijo él separándose un poco mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y la miraba con sorpresa.

- Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca fue el momento… nos dejamos de ver varios meses y cuando nos encontramos todo está bien… yo creo que eso puede ser una señal… -como respuesta él balbuceó tratando de decir algo, pero ni siquiera podía articular la idea… probablemente ese era el momento.

- Entonces… es decir… ¿y Kaede? –dijo al fin Inuyasha.

- Ella está muy bien cuidada aquí. Vamos a casa, necesito cambiarme de ropa. Ya después veremos. –le sonrió tranquila y lo abrazó besándolo con suavidad en los labios para ella fue como un gesto nada más, algo corto. Pero él la detuvo prisionera para no dejarla hasta saciarse de sus besos.

Diez minutos más tarde entraron por la florería, y fue hasta ese momento que Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuvieron todo ese tiempo sin darse cuenta… eso era el destino. Kikyo le dio un pequeño recorrido por el local, que resultaba pequeño, después le mostró la parcela con fresas y le dijo que las estaba vendiendo y que resultaban ser un mejor negocio que las flores, además de que Kaede hacía pasteles sobre pedido y le iba muy bien. Luego entraron al pequeño departamento que compartían las mujeres, de inmediato resaltaron dos cosas, por un lado una pila de cajas para pastel y por otro el mismo pequeño altar que tenían antes con las fotografías de sus padres.

- Hay fresas en el refrigerador y un pastel que hizo Kaede, sírvete. Tomo un baño y regreso. –él se quedó mirándola todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que ella cerró la puerta y poco después el ruido del agua cayendo fue muy notorio.

Al parecer Kikyo tomaba su tiempo en la regadera, así que a Inuyasha le quedaron minutos de sobra para probar el pastel y las fresas, en verdad extrañaba esas dos cosas… luego se quedó mirando hacia el sembradío pensando en lo bueno que era el que ahora las chicas tuvieran un buen respaldo económico, que por fin hubiesen encontrado sustento en lo que les gustaba hacer. De repente la escuchó cerrar la llave del agua y su mente volvió a la realidad, al momento en el que estaba… y recordó algo importante. Entonces, con toda la prisa que pudo darse fue hasta la puerta de salida y desde ahí le avisó a la mujer que regresaría en un minuto, iba a la tienda.

- Espera, voy contigo. –dijo ella saliendo envuelta solamente en una toalla que dejaba ver la mitad de sus piernas y sus hombros descubiertos todavía llenos de gotas de líquido.

- Es… este… pero… -balbuceó sabiendo que debía decirle algo pero sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella así frente a él, los dos solos.

- Quiero comprar algo…

- Pero…

- Espérame… por favor… -habló la joven en tono inocente, no entendía todo lo que en esos momentos cruzaba la mente masculina.

- Bueno, te espero… -al final ella sonrió y él se empezó a preguntar varias cosas, cómo hacerle para comprar lo que necesitaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, o cómo le haría el resto de su vida para negarse a esa mirada castaña.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda Kikyo empezó a pasearse por todos lados tomando cosas que obviamente terminarían en una cena sencilla pero muy especial para dos personas. Mientras tanto él fue con el encargado y pidió lo que buscaba, esperando obtener el paquete, pagarlo y guardarlo antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Desafortunadamente el sujeto que atendía pareció muy interesado en que Inuyasha obtuviera justo la marca y la presentación adecuada para la ocasión y empezó a darle una cátedra de preservativos como si se tratara de un adolescente.

- Es todo. –dijo Kikyo llegando para abrazarlo por la espalda con ternura y una actitud de sensualidad nata.

- Ah… sí… -los colores del joven se subieron a su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante con ese gesto y la risa discreta del encargado.

- Ya entendí joven. –el extraño tomó un paquete y lo cobró para después empacarlo en una bolsa oscura y comenzar a cobrar lo demás siguiendo el juego a Inuyasha, de alguna forma entre hombres llegaron a entenderse.

Tras un camino no muy largo llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha, al entrar Kikyo quedó sorprendida de lo sencillo de la decoración, muy diferente de la casa que antes compartía con su madre o de su misma habitación, él había cambiado mucho en esos meses. Dieron un recorrido pequeño y Kikyo fue a preparar la cena algo sorprendida de ver que la despensa estaba bastante completa y el lugar parecía ordenado.

- ¿Alguien viene a limpiar? –inquirió ella.

- En realidad todo lo hago yo. –obtuvo la respuesta desde el otro lado de la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor.

- Has cambiado mucho…

- Te lo dije. –habló él entrando a la cocina justo a tiempo para ver que lla abriría una alacena del fondo. –Pero no abras eso.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó al tiempo en que lo hacía y a sus pies cayeron latas, platos, sartenes y otra serie de cosas que no deberían estar ahí.

- Te dije…

- Sí ya vi cuánto has cambiado –puntualizó con ironía mientras clavaba su mirada en la de él.

- Pues… es que… ha sido una semana ajetreada…

- Voy a empezar a hacer la cena… tú… llévate todo esto. –rió tranquila y dio media vuelta no sin antes notar que Inuyasha estaba sonriendo.

La cena transcurrió en una paz algo poco común entre ellos, quizás sólo estaban felices de tener esa nueva oportunidad y esperarían algo más comenzar a pelearse como antes. Luego de terminar dejaron ahí los platos y fueron hacia la terraza de la recámara principal para ver la luna, que esa noche parecía cómplice de ambos.

- ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí? –inquirió ella estando abrazados sobre un camastro.

- Llegó el punto en que no pude soportar más mi vida. Tú te fuiste, mi madre también… estaba solo y cuando intenté ir por ti… ya no encontré… sin darme cuenta me busqué una vida que no quería. De repente me di cuenta de que no tenía nada. Pensé en mudarme con el resto de la familia pero… necesitaba tiempo a solas.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

- Siento que hice lo correcto, después de todo te volví a encontrar. –estando así tan cerca y luego de escuchar esas palabras Kikyo no pudo resistirse a mirar sus ojos, a invitarlo a besarla, a incitarlo a amarla.

Iniciaron el beso como una caricia suave y llena de ternura, de la felicidad de haberse vuelto a encontrar y la sabiduría de no dejarse ir nunca más. Primero fueron despacio reconociéndose hasta que la cercanía los invitó a adentrarse en el otro y a recorrerse mutuamente con la pasión a punto de desbordarse. Inuyasha de repente dejó sus labios para iniciar un camino de besos hasta su oído donde tuvo la libertad de murmurar.

- Creo que dentro es más cómodo. –ella lo miró y asintió con una expresión entre sensual e inocente.

Así fueron hacia la recámara y con la mayor suavidad del mundo y sin perder de vista sus ojos él la incitó a recostarse, a confiar en él… esa noche todo sería perfecto. La distancia entre sus cuerpos terminó dando paso a nuevos besos apasionados y profundos, las manos de Inuyasha bajaron por sus costados hasta el borde del vestido con la mayor ternura y lo descorrió con lentitud acariciando sus piernas, sintió luego la ropa interior de la chica, una suave tela de encaje que no dudó en palpar con las yemas de los dedos.

Kikyo lo sintió acariciándola de esa forma tan íntima y dejó sus labios para besar su cuello y posar sus manos en los botones de la camisa blanca. Con algo de torpeza los desabotonó y casi palpó su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Al retirarle la prenda lo vio semi desnudo ante ella y su piel pareció a traerla para comenzar a besar su pecho, con un sutil movimiento se giró para quedar encima de él y poder hacerlo con más libertad. Así siguió mientras con sus manos suaves puso las de él en sus caderas alzando la tela que ya le molestaba. Inuyasha entendió la señal y rozando su piel sacó el vestido por completo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del conjunto que llevaba, todo de encaje blanco y casi transparente. Mirándola así no pudo resistirse a despojarla de la parte superior y apreciar por completo sus formas femeninas. Se irguió un poco tomándola por la espalda y comenzando a besar sus pechos primero con ternura pero conforme los suspiros de la chica se hicieron más frecuentes sus caricias se tornaron más marcadas y firmes.

Kikyo creyó por un momento que perdería la respiración mientras él la besaba así, guiada por el instinto se acomodó un poco sobre él y lo escuchó dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza mientras su masculinidad se hacía sentir entre sus piernas, demasiado excitante para ambos. Llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón y lo desabrochó sin interrumpir lo que él hacía, la reacción de Inuyasha fue recostarla de nuevo sobre la cama y volver a besar sus labios, la distancia ausente le hizo sentir sobre su fuerte pecho las formas desnudas de Kikyo, así que aproximó sus manos para sólo rozarlas con las yemas de los dedos.

Estando así le fue más fácil quitar el pantalón que le estorbaba junto con los boxers del hombre. Cuando lo tuvo desnudo ante ella empezó dejando un camino de besos húmedos sobre su cuello, uno detrás de otro; dulces y placenteros, pronto no se resistió a acariciar su virilidad sin mucho recato, de inmediato lo escuchó gemir con suavidad ante su caricia e intensificó algo el ritmo hasta que él se separó y la incitó a darse la vuelta.

Miró el cabello de Kikyo caer desordenado sobre su espalda y lo hizo a un lado para poder besar y acariciar su piel despierta. Bajó con lentitud hasta su cintura estremeciéndola mil veces, un poco más abajo se topó con la única prenda que vestía la chica, quitándola también despacio con otras embriagantes caricias más íntimas. Ella se movió para quedar de nuevo mirándolo de frente con los ojos inundados de lágrimas saladas y desconcertantes que brotaban lentas y sublimes para morir después al caer, besó sus labios con los propios palpitantes y rojos. Él la miró llorar y dudó un segundo pero la forma en que la conocía le hizo saber que las gotas cristalinas de su rostro no dolían, sino le mostraban lo mucho que lo amaba y que confiaba en él. Kikyo posó sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha acariciándolo mientras él se inmiscuía suave en su intimidad. Pocos instantes así se transformaron en una tortura que él decidió terminar.

La besó en los labios y se separó algo para tomar de la mesita cercana el preservativo, lo abrió y muy poco después volvió a la dulce piel de su mujer para continuar consumando todas las sensaciones compartidas. La tomó por la cintura sin dejar de besarla y se introdujo algo en ella, Kikyo lo sintió algo dentro de sí y sus músculos se tensaron mientras sus labios pidieron un beso más profundo, si es que era posible. Conforme entró más, ella se estremeció hasta sentir algo de dolor provocado por la primera vez que alguien estaba así tan dentro de su ser, inconciente se quejó con debilidad. Inuyasha se detuvo dudando de haberla lastimado, la miró a los ojos con seriedad y ella respondió asiéndose a su espalda para recargar el rostro en su cuello. El gesto fue suficiente para que él continuara adentrándose con suaves movimientos, un vaivén lento que paulatinamente aumentó su intensidad hasta convertirse en envestidas casi rudas que los llevaron al éxtasis.

Así consumaron toda la pasión que el amor profundo les daba, con calma dejaron abrazados que sus corazones retomaran el ritmo normal al igual que su respiración. Al estar así Kikyo miró hacia arriba para fijarse en la mirada miel, la cual encontró escondida detrás de un sueño ligero y apacible. Entonces lo besó con suavidad y susurrando un "te amo" se acomodó más entre sus brazos para dormir.

Mucho rato después de que salió el sol Inuyasha abrió los ojos esperando sentir entre sus brazos a Kikyo y al no hacerlo se giró para abrazarla del otro lado de la cama, su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de que no estaba con él. Algo confundido se puso de pie para buscarla, la llamó por su nombre en voz algo baja y adormilada y no recibió respuesta. Entonces se preocupó… ¿y si había pasado algo con Kaede? ¿Por qué no lo despertó? ¿La habría lastimado? ¿La habría decepcionado? ¿Le hizo algo malo? Con mucha inquietud miró a todos lados y con sorpresa encontró sobre una silla toda la ropa de la noche anterior doblada, la de él y la de ella. "Entonces está aquí… es está desnuda…". Al siguiente instante volteó a la mesa de la salita y notó que había una bandeja con un vaso de leche con chocolate y varias fresas. Como niño pequeño y muy hambriento fue directo hacia allá y bebió casi de un sorbo la bebida y empezó a comer las fresas. Lo que lo interrumpió fue el sonido del agua cayendo en el baño, entonces ahí estaba Kikyo, con esa seguridad la llamó en voz más alta.

- Despertaste… ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó ella asomándose por la puerta, estaba desnuda pero no dejaba ver más allá de lo permitido.

- Sí… ¿y tú?

- Perfectamente. Te espero. –le dijo entrando de nuevo al baño sin cerrar la puerta. Él se quedó medio segundo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ella, fue el teléfono lo que esta vez lo detuvo. –Sí… diga.

- Inuyasha ¿cómo estás hijo? –le respondió alegre la mujer del otro lado.

- Muy bien madre… ¿ustedes?

- También todos muy bien ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Estás ocupado?

- Esté… pues… voy a tomar un baño… -balbuceó antes de que una tercera voz de mujer se escuchara desde la regadera.

- ¿Vas a venir Inuyasha? –fue Kikyo la que lo llamó en tono alto.

- Hijo, veo que estás ocupado. No te interrumpo pero… me da mucho gusto por ti. Llámame después.

Fueron las últimas palabras de esa llamada, después él se apresuró para ir con su mujer e Izayoi con Lin para contarle que era cierto, que a pesar de cualquier cosa Kikyo e Inuyasha tendrían una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos y reparar todos sus errores, después de todo estaban destinados a estar juntos.

**FiN**

_Epílogo_

_Lin descansaba en los brazos de su esposo, ese fin de semana en que Kikyo, Inuyasha e Izayoi habían aceptado quedarse con los niños para ellos fue como un respiro, tuvieron la oportunidad de salir de la ciudad y quedarse solos 48 horas. Por desgracia ahora estaban a pocas horas de regresar y justamente por eso pretendían aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba. Ella de repente empezó a besar su cuello otra vez tomándolo algo por sorpresa._

_- Oye… no es que me moleste pero… ¿no estás cansada?_

_- No entrenador... –continuó con lo que hacía. – Quiero aprovechar que ya podemos hacer todo lo que queramos sin remordimiento… sin cuidados… todo gracias a ti, por hacerte la vasectomía. –él de inmediato la separó unos centímetros y la vio fijo a los ojos._

_- Ah… eso… la… vasectomía. –Lin lo miró asustada- Es que… pues… ese día el doctor no pudo ir… y pues… me va a reprogramar la cita… tú sabes… he estado ocupado… -la reacción que obtuvo fue una mujer fuera de sí que lo arrojó de la cama._

_- Claro, como tú no te embarazas, como tú no amamantas, tú no tienes que bajar los kilos, tú solamente lo disfrutas –le gritó enfurecida mientras le arrojaba almohadas y sábanas- ¿crees que es un juego? Todo va a ser tu culpa Sesshoumaru Tashou. Empieza a rezar porque no esté embarazada. –tomó la lámpara más cercana y la alzó muy dispuesta a arrojársela también._

_- ¡No! ¡Es broma! –dijo él acercándose en esa fracción de segundo que Lin se detuvo, la abrazó con fuerza y esperó a las consecuencias de su ocurrencia. Ella simplemente se separó y se puso de pie para caminar desnuda y con calma llena de sensualidad hasta la puerta del baño, donde se giró para verlo a los ojos._

_- Me voy a bañar…_

_- ¿Voy contigo? –preguntó entre intrigado y esperanzado… sin importar el tiempo seguía deseándola como la primera vez. Ella sonrió._

_- Sola. –entró y cerró la puerta dejando escuchar el seguro._

**Hello!!! Que onda… ah ya sé son como 80 años desde que publiqué la última vez pero he tenido una serie de feos problemillas que retrasan las cosas. Pero he aquí, hice un muy pequeña trampa pero todo está listo. Mil gracias por su apoyo de verdad y espero que les haya gustado. Una nueva disculpa y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Y ya saben, cualquier comentario es muy apreciado. MILGRACIAS.**


End file.
